No time to chat Just Kiss her!
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: Lily has enter her final year of Hogwarts with her friends only find out that that the head boy is James Potter. Though the she is with him the more she will like him, Lily is doubting it though to see it now it might be as crazy as she thinks.L/J and mor
1. Chapter 1:First thing

_**Disclaimer No I do not own Harry Potter or Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Siruis Black, Peter Pettigrew, Alice, Frank, and any other main Hogwarts Charaters mentioned in the books. I own my made Charaters. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_** This means Lily thinking.**_

Lily Evans sat down in the Perfects' Compartment of the Hogwarts Express, still excited that she Lily Evans had become Head Girl. She was thinking that it would have been her friend Astari Hartia from Ravenclaw, or Julia from Gryffindor also**, **_**I wonder who the Head Boy is it is probably Remus I mean as long it is not Potter I am fine…**_Lily had the compartment door slide open**. **_**Ah that must be him since the Prefects do not have to arrive for the meeting yet.**_

"Hi Lily Evans… you have probably figured out by my fire red hair, I believe we have better start thinking of what we should talk about." Lily told him still not looking up at him though she was not sure who it was she was talking to.

"Of course Evans…" She recognized that deep voice it was one she loathed since second year. "I am glad you still aren't upset with me…" _**NO, NO ANYONE, SNAPE EVEN**__**JUST NOT POTTER!**_ Lily looked the window to see the same old messy hair, same glasses, tall, what some girls that did not include Lily would called handsome, but Lily would admit that she did think he was cute, "Ah I see I still have the effect to make girls swoon over me."

Lily had not been able to noticed herself smile at him "I completely doubt it Potter I just thinking how you have swiped Remus' Head Badge from him. Cause I mean you break ever rule, and you haven't listen to the teacher you practically live in Detention, and though you have a friend who is a genius you don't the slot for leader more like just muscle" She did have to admit it was mean but it is Potter we are talking about.

"Prongs!" Remus came into the Compartment gasping as though a fish out of water _**Good here is Remus he will straighten everything out. **_"Padfoot told me that you made Head Boy…. Con…" He stopped as he let out a cough he seem very pale _**it couldn't be a full moon yet could it?**_ "Congratulations!" _**Wait did I hear him right James Potter is really Head Boy, Oh no that means I have to share the Head Common room with a boy I loathe. **_

James turn with a the same old smile he had on the first she had met him in first year when he didn't pick start acting like an arrogant, toe rag but sweet, and kind, "So I guess that answered your question, eh Evans?" Lily nodded "But I do agree with you I thought it was a joke when I got my Hogwarts supply list. So what do we do at these meetings?" James asked taking a seat next to her surprised that she didn't yell at him for doing so. Remus sat down across from them

Lily felt her face go red "Look I am sorry that was just …well you.... It was just a reaction." Lily Leaned back in the seat as she thought "well we explain the rules, and tell they can not abuse their rights as prefects, hand out their patrol schedules in which you and I will be will always be patrolling together, oh and we will be handing out the Common rooms the passwords for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff."

"What about Ravenclaw?" James asked it was strange how she lefted out Ravenclaw since one of her friends were in it.

Remus took the liberty of answering James' question "Ravenclaws answer riddles to get into their common room, though each time the riddle changes and if they do not answer them correctly they are suck outside until some answers it correct, I been stuck out there a couple of times…"

Lily looked over to Remus to see he was blushing a little "Aww, Remus was playing Romeo so who was she?"

"Actually it is more like who _is _she, we still are dating, Damn I have to go talk to her… I hope she isn't mad."

XXXXXXXX After the prefect meeting XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James were through with all the meeting the only thing left was to give out passwords for each common they had written them down for each prefect, James told Lily she had better hand them out so she would not mix them up. When everyone had gotten the password they left the compartment James Let out a long sigh "That was the first time I been that close to Snape without Insulting him."

Lily looked at him with amusement "I have a feeling you are going to get use to it Ja- I mean Potter."

"Do you want to sit with us, I mean when I came through I saw your friend sit with Sirius and Peter." James asked to Lily as he saw how she was acting as though she was unloved since she did not know where any of her friends were.

Lily let out a laugh "yeah I better save them from the two outcast Marauders." James let out a laugh at her statement also. They walked down the hall until they stop at to hear two people talking in one compartment "well I say that prefects meeting was fun huh? Remus?" asked a female's voice

Lily looked at James who was over her shoulder "I found it Amusing before when I went to talk to James I believe Lily was shocked to see him as Head boy, it was quite funny…" said Remus back to the girl his voice sound a little airy as though he was… flirting… with the girl.

James leant against the door more to notice that he thought he heard them say goodbye and he could hear "I love you" from Remus. Though he hear nothing after that, but Seats moving. He moved Lily away from the door "I Believe Sirius and the rest of the gang are in here Lily…" James flung the door open to see Remus and Astari kissing.

"LILY!" Squeaked Astari, She had Soft Blue eyes her hair was long as it went down her back in a long the tips of it were blue and her bangs had blue also trimmed into them, along with a Bindi on the top of her forehead of a eagle, Lily had see so many times before during patrols. (Astari a Ravenclaw prefect).

"Well um… Prongs, Lily nice to see you I believe you know Astari from Ravenclaw" Remus ask looking embarrassed as Astari who looked equally red stood up.

"Bye Remus" she spoke out kissing his cheek before leaving the compartment, "See you Lily," She said walking out of the compartment.

Lily looked at her friend "Hold up I will go with you in a sec, Potter I think that if we are going to Heads together I believe we should get along. So how about we go on a first name bases."

James looked at her shocked "So you will call me James and I can call you Lily with you yelling at me?" Lily nodded her head and did something completely unexpected she had kissed James Potter a boy she had hated, on the cheek She felt his cheek become warm as she it. She had walked out to leave a blushing Potter, Remus walked out also to leave his friend standing their alone, He mentally counted to three as he heard James walk behind him "Thank you for the advice Moony!"

"Tell me again why you didn't ask Sirius?" Remus asked.

James looked over to book smart friend and laughed. "The reason is Sirius know how to get a girl into bed with him, you been dating the same girl probably for a while from the way you two were snogging."

"To be correct since Third year were I asked her to Hogsmeade, and then we went every weekend together until fourth year where I asked her out."

"Moony you player," James said Sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that Chapter is long enough ok more charaters are coming in oh sorry I had to add in a kiss I am sorry it just fit and it seem like a good kick off.**

**Please Review, If I should work on anything please feel free to critize that is how we learn.**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybes, Fights, and tears

**_I do no own Harry Potter so I am not the stunning J.K. Rowling._**

Chapter 2

Lily and Astari walked down the hall quietly for a while Lily was wearing a cheerful smile out her face she had always new there was something going on between Remus and Astari "So um… how long have you and Remus been together?" Lily asked trying to be casual.

"Since fourth year but it might have been early because he asked me to the Hogsmead visits in third year," Astari told her as she retreated to another compartment with Sirius, Peter, Jasmine, Alice, Frank, and Mary "the I reason never told you is because I afraid that if I told you I was dating Remus that you think that you have to make me choose between you or Remus so we dated during Hogsmead weekends and well every time we had partners in projects, there were other times."

Lily looked her friend "I see I would never have made choose between I mean I wouldn't have minded hanging with Remus, I have to go find James…"

"HOLD UP! Since when did you start calling him James," All seven asked in the weirdest form of unison Lily had ever heard.

"Well I figured that since we will be spending a lot of time together so we might as well be civilized to each other."

"Right…" There was that freaking unison. "Good luck!"

"Will you guys stop talking in unison?" Lily ask as politely as she could.

Sirius smiled toward me "Sorry LilyFlower I can not do that as you know Great minds think and _speak _alike."

"There goes my IQ from 179 to 10 Lily if you see Remus tell him his girlfriend is now a idiot," Astari told Lily, Lily nodded as she walked out to find James.

Lily kept walking until found Remus shaking from his laughter as James was doing the same "Oh hi Remus, Astari wants to talk to you about her IQ dropping because Black."

Remus pretended to be horror "No not my fair maiden… I shall be her Knight in Shining armor and save her from the evil repulsive troll Padfoot!" He said as ran down the hall of the train.

James turned to Lily "So Evans"

"It's Lily, remember James…" Lily corrected him as they continued walked down the hall. "So it must have been an awesome summer for you I guess…" Lily suspected since James had not been bragging about it to her yet.

James turned her to face him "Promise you will not tell anyone? Sirius is the only one who knows, besides you" Lily nodded noticing his eyes were cloudy "My mum and dad got into a fight… my dad lefted Lily ok he lefted… I know that isn't much but it is to my mum and me." Lily place a gently hand to his cheek removing a tear. "Then my mum crack ok she is with my aunt but they didn't want me to see her like that it was as though a self Crucitous… It is really scary to see… and now…I have nowhere to live except Hogwarts."

Lily had not move her hand from that spot, "I am so sorry, I really am. Are you could stay with father?" James shook his head he was trying hold tears "I think if ask my parents that perhaps you stay?" James smile when he shook his head to decline her offer, "Are sure I think if I persuaded them they would."

James moved her hand from his cheek "Thank you Lily but I'll just stay at Hogwarts but you really know how to be a friend I think I will be alright."

"I'll ask my parents just incase you change your mind." She couldn't stand anyone being alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAT HOGSMEAD TRAIN STATION XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily went to go find her friends which she had only seen once through the whole train ride but she was determined to seat with them in the carriage. "They are over there minus Astari she is on Remus' arm" Lily spun to see it was Peter telling her where to go.

"Oh thanks Peter," Lily Rushed off to see they were all there minus Astari, "Hey sorry I didn't mean to ditch you it was James was… Just that he said I couldn't tell and I see why."

"Lils, I know" Alice told me as we enter the carriage "but guess what?"

"You and Frank are dating?" I asked joking they have been inseparable since Frank asked Alice to be his girlfriend. Alice reacted that way she could she tugged on Lily's hair "Ouch you know that hurts."

Alice ruffled her own hair short brown hair "Um… actually I do not, Never had long Hair never will, anyway was Jazzie able to do a triple bat bogey hex to Sirius and accidentally Remus and Frank."

Lily rose her eyebrows and looked over at Jasmine "Uh Jasmine don't you have a crush on Sirius?"

"Perhaps… But he made me mad… and it was the first thing I thought of doing, and he was being gross. He was trying to… How can I put it he only wanted to get into let say get into one sixth year girl's pants?" Jasmine saying it nonchalantly. "I am guessing though she is going to draw up restricting order against him by I gave him a taste of what draws out to most people when he is not around James."

"Oh don't worry Remus refers it to times Black's mother had drop him onto his head." Frank feeling to stop the conversation.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_The next Chapter on is going to be from James' third Person of view focus for the story._**

_Now Ponder this my fellow fictionteers if Harry is a desencant of one brothers who were trying escape death, the same as Voldermort. Would there be a possilbilty that not just one brother could talk to snakes but all three would be able to? If so, what would happen if Voldermort had not gone after Harry? Could Harry be able to speak Parseltongue? Since the book did not touch on James' side until the three Hallows. Could have James Potter, Harry's Father, been able to speak Parseltongue also?_

**_Ah caught you off guard didn't I but that makes you think._**

**_Please Review of what you think of the chapter and your idea of the question._**


	3. Chapter 3:Head Common Room and a spy

_Sadly I am not the great writer J.K. Rowling so no I do not own most of these charaters.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Chapter 3

Hanging around James' thoughts and area.

James was in the carriage with the four marauders and the girlfriend to one of the marauders. "Aww, I believe you're going to have fight over you Moony, Nymphordora will not like it at all." Sirius for warned his werewolf friend.

"Oh your little cousin Padfoot?" Astari asked as James nodded "Aww, she that really cute little girl you were showing around the train. I love how her hair changes to her mood; she will be able to control it though when she gets older right?"

Remus shook his head "that is cute but it is just a crush she will get over it,"(HAHA Little does he know that he and Tonks are going to get married and have a child and his will be Teddy Lupin) he leant back as Astari rested her head on to his shoulder. "'Cause I mean I am seventeen and she is ten…"

"But she turning eleven 'and that is good age to get to get boyfriends…' remember?" Astari stated as she imitative Nymphordora's voice.

James shrugged his shoulders I would prefer to know how Lily felt… "Stop daydreaming there James we are at Hogwarts… I better get to the Ravenclaw table, bye Rem-Rem." Well at least she can't know that I am thinking… "James I am not crazy" whoa can she… "Yes James I can read minds, no I do your favorite color, and you better that disgusting thought of Lily out of your head." James looked at Remus who shrugged walking up to the castle. James walked behind him to feel a small hand on his shoulder. James to James' surprise it was Mary one of Lily's closest friends, "Hi Mary what's up?"

Mary shrugged "Not much, it was just that you walking up alone so I thought I would join you."

"What do you mean I am not alone I have Padfoot and Peter…" James look to see Sirius had gone with a pack of girls who seem to be giggling their heads off. One thing upset him was Peter was holding hands with another girl who looked like she was from Hufflepuff. "Ok I guess not I really would make fool of myself if I start talking to no one." Mary nodded. "So your cat still up to mischief?"

"Yes ugh! I had to keep him in his box on the train instead letting him run around lucky his name fits him."

"Um… how does Luxor (if you don't know it is pronounced Luck-sore) fit his name last time I checked it was Egyptian for Royal." That was weird she had that cat since first year yet she doesn't know its name?

"Ha-ha I knew that I was just testing you. Well see you James got to go find Lily… Bye" Mary shuffled away quickly. James had a feeling as though something was up. He shook it from his mind it could be serious maybe it was just someone her daring to act crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUTSIDE THE HEADS' COMMON ROOMXXXXXXXXX

Head master Dumbledore lead James and Lily to their new common room. James could have sworn that he was going ask them some question, James preferred not to push it "I know you questioning James…"

"Not at all sir I was just noticing that it was some what more cheerful in this part of the castle.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle at his statement "ah… I would believe that would be the new poltergeist Peeves, (Ok we do not know when Peeves came along so he is now at Hogwarts with Lily and James.) quiet entertaining actually." He told them as they stopped at a portrait of a Centaur charting stars and planets (Since we do not know what is the entrance of the Head Quarters I made up my own).

"Password, my human friends," asked the centaur.

"Oh My I believe one of you must remember the password?" Dumbledore asked with cheer.

"Inferno flame" James and Lily replied with smiles. They looked at each other shocked, "Well at for now do have to worry about one of us be locked so far." They replied laughing together.

Dumbledore looked at them and smiled "well I believe that you two would want to see your common room and dorms? May I ask why you two have not ripped each other's heads off?"

Lily smirked "I knew there had to be a catch… We have decided that we will try to be civilized to each other… Unless we do something pig headed…" Lily told the professor.

The professor let out a chuckle, "Ay… I see, it seems to be working but I expected Lily will keep up her end. James I will hope you do not blow it."

James looked taken aback, he leant "Why did he suspect it is going to be me who will break the truce?" Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Whoa this is awesome! Maroon and Gold everywhere it is the same as when I was growing up."

"I believe so mister Potter your parents were true Gryffindors through and true, I will leave you two to decide which room will be your's." Dumbledore had told them as he lefted through the portrait.

James walked up the staircase to see a lonely door next to another lonely door "Lily the rooms are up here." He shouted down the stairs Lily had gone down the little hallway on the ground floor. _**I will be a gentleman and let Lily choose her room first.**_

Lily came up the stairs to see James politely standing there, "Have you already decided which room is your's?" Lily asked looking at him confused. James shook at her. "Why not?"

"I have decided since you are a lady that I would be a gentleman and let you decide which room you would like first."

"Thank you James," Lily said as she stepped into the first room James stepped in behind her to see that there was a window that over looked the lake side the dock, the Birch tree where the marauders often sat during free periods. "James I believe you should have this room I will take the next one."

James looked at Lily "Are you sure I mean 'cause I wouldn't mind the other room."

"Yeah you can have this room."

"Ok… Thanks Ev-Lily sorry I still used to calling you Evans."

"It is ok Potter…" She said as she winked at him._** Did she just wink at me?**_ "Besides the other room is closer to the bathroom which is two doors down for you."

**XXXXXX In the Room of Requirement with a Wizard's glass (A device in which to magic people can talk to each other.) XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dark Lord I have entered the school," said "Mary".

"Excellent job, Nicole I figure transforming you self into that mudblood MacDonald, you would have been able to get close to the Potter boy and the Red Headed girl." Said a man with a hood over his face making hissing noise. "Make sure you keep the Mudblood MacDonald for your potion."

Nicole who was transformed into the seventeen year old Mary nodded. Walking over to the real Mary who was bounded up with magic ropes and gagged "Now I will need some of your hairs, I hope you do not mind a little hair cut." Nicole said as she pointed her wand at Mary as she did she had cut Mary's Waist length hair to so was a little shorter. "Trust me you will have good use well at least your hair will." Nicole had begun to become back to her old appearance, She pull out her a little crystal bottle as she placed a hair into it as it change from a muddy brown to a lilac purple color. Nicole swallowed it than turning to Mary "UGH! Mudblood. I would have preferred a Blood traitor over you."

Nicole started to walk out until she shove Mary onto the ground at kicking her making scream though it was muffled and no one could hear her. "Pathetic…" She said as she spit into Mary's face, "I will be back… down with Mudbloods."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I thought It would add Angst since it is about time for the first Giant wizard war.**

**Plz Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Hey Marauders

**I am not J.K. Rowling so stop kiss my feet Except my boyfriend just call Me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Nicole when she is Mary will now be _Mary_.

James woke up to a rude awaking, "Hi, James!"

"Hello Padfoot…" James responded without opening his eyes just rolling over to try over to bed. Peter looked at James odd he was not Sirius. Peter shook his friend little bit, "I swear Padfoot if you do not stop I will drag Jasmine up here to jinx you into next week, once she finds out that you have a crush on her since fourth year, when she gave you the left hook for trapping her under curse mistletoe." James mumbled into his pillow.

Peter let out a gulp "P-Prongs it is W-Wormtail I just thought I would wake you up early to make it to breakfast…" James shot up out of his bed, rushing down the hall down to the bathroom, "N-NO JAMES DON"T GO INTO T-THERE!"

"EAHHHHHHHHHH, JAMES! DIDN'T PETER TELLYOU I WAS IN HERE! OUT YOU PERVE!" James quickly ran out of the bathroom with his eyes shut.

James let out a huff of embarrassment "You could have warned me early," James squeaked out. Peter gave him a look that said 'I tried' James took a couple of deep breathes "I am going to see if there is bathroom down in our common room… By the way how did you get in here?"

"Remus, Sirius and the girls sent me up here to make sure you two were alive, I knocked on the porthole, I b-believe your picture hates me now, and Lily opened it up in her Pj's… Then she said that I could wait in the common room or wake you up." Peter explained it all on one breath and really fast that James had to ask him to repeat it all, _four_ times! "Did you get all of it that time?" Peter asked looking blue in the face.

James nodded to his little friend James found a extra bathroom down the hall. James came out as Lily with her hair tied into a ponytail and brand new Hogwarts clothes came down the stairs. James caught her so he could talk to her as she was about walked to the porthole, "Lily, I am so sorry I was rushing and I didn't stop long enough for Wormtail to warn me that you were in the bathroom so do not believe him for anything," James let him self breath.

Lily smiled at him she was as James could tell was surprised that he did not mean to walk in on her. "Well ok… I forgive you… I guess…" Lily stated, though noticed how she said it playfully to him. "Or I could do this…" She pointed her wand down to his pants. I which James could fell a light breeze around his legs. James looked down to see himself only in his Hogwarts shirt and his boxers while his belt held right in Lily's hand, while his pants were out the floor, "But since I am know your friend… here is your belt I don't think everyone, except almost all the girls possibly, would want to see you in your boxers."

"I guess you are correct would you…"

"JAMES I AM NOT PART OF THE GROUP WHO WOULD,…" Lily began she looked as though she was a cat ready for a fight.

"I was not saying you would be!" James started to have her listen to him "I was say would you think the teachers would allow us this year, that instead of fifth years and up would be allowed to have Christmas Eve Ball?"

Lily turned pink "Oh, um… maybe sorry about that statement."

Peter stood there and watched the two head as though they were tennis through the uncomfortable looks. "Um… I believe that was the longest you two have talk to each other without you two swearing at each other. But instead of us standing I am going to breakfast since it is half an hour till classes."

"Believe we have better get down there." James told Lily straight into her face as he grabbed her hand running through the porthole.

XXXXXXXX Great Hall (Breakfast) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily came speed walking into the Great Hall one after the other. They could hear people already spreading rumors about them already. James and Lily who where both red in the face could hear "Have they been snogging?", "I thought they hated each other? I guess they are dating?", or "Wow it is a miracle they survived through the night together but snogging?" the great Hall filled with noise about them.

"OH PUT A BLUDGER IN IT!" James huffed out at the students.

"SERIOUSLY JUMPING TO COLLIDSIONS WE HAD TO RUN FROM THE HEAD COMMON ROOM TO HERE GO BACK TO EATTING!" Lily turned to James "Where's Peter? He was right behind us."

_Mary _pointed over to the door "He is right over there…" James and Lily looked over their shoulder he was looking for someone they could guess as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "I believe he is meeting his girlfriend he was talking about all last night."

Jasmine, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Remus and Astari (Who had decided seat with them then at the Ravenclaw Table fore two reasons if you said that she is Remus' girlfriend and is Lily's friends you are correct) looked "Peter that rat can get a girlfriend, but I can't?" Sirius spat out. The food landed right onto Jasmine's face "Sorry Jase."

"Sirius! Ugh that is just plain disgusting, that is probably why and that you can't hold a girlfriend for a week."

Remus looked up for his book "Wow, I believe this will be interesting."

"Oh you want to bet?"

"I do not have to bet I know."

They stared at each other "You what let us settle this right now. But I have to say this why do you care so much."

"Please I know the reason why you don't keep a girl for more than three days."

Sirius looked at her with smirk "Oh really? Whisper it to me and I will tell if it is correct." Jasmine leant forwarded and whispered it into his ear "Ha! Not even close now back to our previous Idea this bet."

James notice cover her face "Ok Sirius what do you have in mind?"

"Let's I have to date one girl for two months of your choice… and at every boy you pass even teachers on your way to class you have to sing and dance to 'Hey Mickey' but replace it with the boy's name for two months."

"Deal first one to cave has to drink the truth serum and stand in front of the great hall for two days answering anyone's questions." Jasmine told him as he stuck out her hand to shake his.

"OH NO!" The rest of the gang spoke in unison. Minus _Mary._

"Um… Attention… Attention!" Sirius called out from the top of the Gryffindor table "Jasmine…" Sirius literally picked up Jasmine from her seat and placed her on the table "And I have made a little bet that I have to hold up a girl for Two months or _longer. _And for every males including the male teachers pleasure this lovely young lady to sing and dance for you 'Hey Mickey' yet using your name for Mickey for two months." James heard Wolf Whistles for Jasmines part of the bet. "Now you will have to keep an eye for one of us not doing our part if so we have to stay outside the Great Hall if with Professor Slughorn's permission that we could borrow true serum and drink it before some asked an embarrassing question."

Lily and James watched as Headmaster Dumbledore stood before the students "Well I believe that was an interesting breakfast though there is more to endure for twenty minutes but that is one bet we could help with." The Great Hall bursted out laughing "In fact Jasmine I believe you have to perform at your table."

Jasmine looked to see to see all four Marauders now sitting in front of her. "I hate you Sirius:

Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders, hey Marauders)  
(Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders, hey Marauders)  
(Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders)

Hey Marauders! You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Marauders

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Marauders

Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders  
Hey Marauders!

Now when you take me by the, who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Marauders

So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Marauders

Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders  
(Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders, hey Marauders)  
(Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders, hey Marauders)  
(Oh Marauders, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Marauders)  
Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders  
Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders  
Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders  
Oh Marauders, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Marauders, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Marauders  
Oh, what you do Marauders, do Marauders  
Don't break my heart, Marauders.

Jasmine had gotten up off the floor from her split as the four boys were on their backs laughing as the rest of the Great Hall "I hate you four" Jasmine stated as she knocked the Pitcher over for the Juice to pour over James and Sirius' head.

"Sorry Jase but Wormtail and I have girlfriends and let's see you can't go out with Sirius because of your bet and James is your cousin so we are off limits for now until Padfoot gets free."

"Wells I am going to DADA oh we have a new teacher… Professor Roguery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plz Review  
Next will be Defense Against the dark arts Class.  
I hope this alright.


	5. Chapter 5: DADA and Trouble for Moony

NO NO I Do not own Harry Potter sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 5

James sat next to Sirius, they all had come early to Defense against the Dark arts class James looked over to Lily to notice she was trying to get _Mary _to sit with her  
"Why not Mare?"

"Because I want to sit Jasmine so she doesn't have to do have her stupid part of the bet."

"Ok bye."

James stood up "Hey mate where are you going?" Sirius asked not bothering to look at James he seemed to be staring at the back of Jase's head with a longing expression on his face.

James decided his take pranking rights on his friend "Well… you see mate I am going to go sit with Lily and take notes. While you sit here a drool all over your's since you know have crush on her In fact I believe that she would love to hear that you have had crush on her and dreaming of naked while you two make out ." James marched over to Lily's desk after that was stated "Minded if I sit next to you?"

"Not really I guess you would be better then Snape." James took his seat next to her as there was battle of words being screamed across the room between Sirius and Jasmine. "Love Fight!" James and Lily shouted making some of the students laughing which was stopped when a young woman with long Red hair and Hazel green eyes stood at the front.

Student noticed that the Professor had both features of James and Lily (who were sitting in the back of the class so everyone turned around look at then back to the Professor) "Now as Headmaster Dumbly told me that most of your teachers seem to say that there are two types of creature Evil and Good. Evil as in Werewolves, Vampires, Minotaurs, Giants, Harpies, Good such as Unicorns, Centaurs if it is really bad off, Dwarfs, oh and so many more. Well I am telling you that is a load of Bull!" The class laugh at the Professor "I have friends who are wizards and many creature even Vampires but many of them know that if they drink my blood I will shove stake up their ass so they do not try it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The period bell rang Lily and James smiled at each other "I like her she relates a lot of stuff to us I hope she lasts more then one year?" James said walking out with everything _**BUT **_his potion book. "Ok next class for me is double… Ugh! No not double that!"

"What?" Lily asked looking at his schedule "Oh you have that new ancient runes Professor."

"Yes and I hate it mean it is so boring! Lily I will die of boredom!"

Lily giggled at this "I will be at your funeral, I have to get to Arithmancy, I do not know why I took it I mean it is just a lot of math. Any who see you at Tranfiguration James."

"Wait!" they heard someone yelling behind them they had turned to see you it was yelling "Um… Hello I am sorry to stop you two I believe I will give you passes…" Came Professor Roguery "Any who do you two know who…. Um… sorry… Do you know who James Potter is?"

Lily and James just smiled "That is me" James said with a grin He looked back Lily then to the Professor to see the similarities.

"Here is your potions book you left it at your seat you are being taught by Professor Slughorn right?" Lily and James nodded "Ah good old Slughorn I had him here four years ago at Hogwarts. Never got to know the younger students though… Hold up are you Lily Evans correct?"

Lily nodded watching as the professor wrote out two passes and handed them to Lily and James. "I remember people in the hall thought we were sisters. Remember?"

Lily looked at her trying to remember "Um… Kiely Roguery am I correct from…um… Ravenclaw?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No more like Gryfinddor… but yup all the same. I see still top of the classes but I am pleased to know_ some_ Gryfinddors are smarter then the other houses. Anyway I kept you long enough you better get to class." Kiely told them shooing them out.

James looked at Lily shocked "Wow _that_ was the first time I stayed after class with a professor and did not get in trouble in class."

"I would guess from the look on your face before. Oh man we really are late see you at tranfirguration bye!" Lily shout running down the hall. James looked out the window at the giant clock hanging in the court yard he was shocked also as he ran to Anicent Runes. James dash past the Lily "Oh when is Quidditch practice anyway?"

James back peddled "Ah… my same old Keeper Saturday I believe." Lily nodded as she darted into a the Arithmancy classroom. James open the Anicent Runes door while holding his breath.

"Your Late …" the teacher spoke tapping his foot.

"I know and I am so sorry I have pass I forgot my book here is my pass." James told him as he sat with Remus at the table.

"I see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGreat HallXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine seem to be eating in the Library at least that was what James had heard Lily say. "Why would she… oh to avoided the boys so could I am guess?"

"You have guess right! Oy James, Oy Lily." Said Remus as he sat down.

"Where is Astari normal she is at your side during classes with her and at Lunch." Lily said with a sweet grin on her face.

"She is with Jase in the Library I asked if I could come but she shooed down the steps," Remus told stacked up his plate with food. Sirius rushed in as he dived under the table "Um… Sirius what is wrong?"

"The girl Jase has me go out with she is terrible… all she talks about is hiw great she and I are great together," Sirius told them as a girl came running down to James.

"Hello James" in a valley forge girl voice she was from Gryffindor though she had never hung around Lily from what James knew. "Have you seen Sirius, Like he was suppose to me like here but he is not here."

Lily decided to help "No he just lefted…"

"Oh em gee! He should tell next time I mean like I was hoping he was eating with me, Like I hope he is not with another girl." She said as she stalked away.

"Oh thank you Lily you are the most beauitful, smartest, charming, Girl I have ever met, Now I see what James sees in you oh yes, yes." Sirius said as he still sat under the table.

James and Remuas passed sirius a plate under the table as they ate there lunch "So James when is the next Quidditch Match I wouldn't mind see Lily school the chasers on the other team again." Remus asked.

( I am going to be so mean to Remus MWUAHAHA) James shifted in his seat next to Lily as he threw an evil grin onto his face "Ravenclaw, October 14 on your girlfriend's birthday too… Also to top it off as you know she is Seeker." Lily giggled at Remus look knowing. They heard a hearty laugh under neath the table.

"Shit…Shit …Shit …. Bloody Shit… Why me why, why me" Remus mutter under his breath.

" Profanitic language Moony…" Called Sirius from under the table, "So where are loyalties going to lied, my best buddy?"

" Shut up Padfoot!" Moony Mumble through his hands.

Astari came through the door "Hey guys, Jase is not coming out from the library. Hey Baby," She said coming around from behind Remus snuggling up to his neck.

Remus couldn't help but kiss her hand since it was close to him "Hey Ast," Lily giggled like a little first year girl with her first crush. "So finally decide to join me huh?" He said as he turned around to give her a quick kiss. Which she moved to quickly considering Remus fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore as James could see saw Remus fall from his seat, and Astari Laughed at the seat "Sorry Remus… Will a kiss make it up?" She asked before she had planted one on his lips.

Remus gave her a soften glare as She turned to the others quietly "But Remus where will your Loyalties lies during the Quidditch match I mean we need a one of our best beaters.?" James asked.

"Do not be an idiot James he will be on your side for the match…" Astari spoke looking at James as though he was mental.

Sirius popped his head out from under the table before dragging himself into view of the others "So I guess you would not mind that our first match is against Ravenclaw."

"Oh Ho that was the match you will be nice and take it easy on us right Sweetheart?" Astari asked with a sweet smile.

"No he is our beater you will not nice to her team mates…"

"Remmy!" She whined.

"Moony! You are with us right!"

"I AM OUT OF HERE!" Remus shout running down the Great Hall through the doors.

James looked over Lily's shoulder "Hmm… Lucky we have free period next." He told them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry far no J/L Romance have to remember it is their second day back to Hogwarts.

Plz Review


	6. Chapter 6: Watch what you drink!

Disclaimer: No I am not JK Rowling though I have spell I am going to try _Jkius Rowlius._

Chapter 6

_We are starting with Lily at Hogsmead._

Lily had been ditched by her friends Jasmine who was going down to Hogs head to hide though before she left Lily stated "Just go up to Sirius and tell him to let go of the stupid bet."

"No I want him to crack…" Replied Jasmine before dashing the street as _Mary_ was doing who knows what. Astari was… well she was… she seemed… well "busy", Lily knew the new busy was more like Astari and Remus walking handing in hand, laughing, talking calling each other pet names, and of course as the gang joking around as their grossest part snogging or more like have each other's tongues down the other's throat. Alice and Frank were talking as they walked next to Lily but dashed into a small café full of couples.

Lily sighed as she looked through the village _**'I should possibly go back up to the school Hogsmead has seemed to have lost its charm unless your have a beau! Ha perhaps Jase and Sirius should spend sometime together here then.'**_ Lily thought as she walked up to a small town jeweler as something had caught her eye. It was a silver goblin-made Charm bracelet with a small doe charm with a green Emerald placed in the middle of the silver. "My that is beautiful…" She said in a dreamy sigh.

James looked at Lily to see her eyes on something in the smaller jeweler's shop, as Sirius seemed to trot along behind him as a stray black dog hiding from his girlfriend obviously "You know Padfoot just break up with the girl and drink the potion and answer some questions so what it is a whole lot better this…" Sirius gave James as though to say he was nuts. "Though I don't mind I mean this is the quietest I have heard from you so I like it mean you should stay as a black dog… cause you would attract more girls than in a life time as a human." Sirius made a barking pattern that seem to say 'piss off you git.'

"Hi James, Hello _Sirius_!" Lily said turning to see them. "Or should I say _Stag _and of course well a dog… I had a feeling the two of you were animagi I mean the way you complain about fleas in our common room… Oh and those silly nicknames Prongs" Lily pointed to James then to Sirius "Padfoot I mean really Padfoot to easy… Remus is well an Arhooo! I figured it out early in fifth year from his paleness and missing patrols, and Peter I don't know though my best guess is a mouse?"

Sirius let out a scruffy wheeze she had figured to be a bark. James smiled a little at her "No more of he is a rat." They heard a little voice that seemed to say 'lovers' from the black figure below.

"Now don't say that he is not a rat." Lily looked at James shock that he would say that about his friends as she slapped his arm playfully as Sirius let out another 'lovers' "Oh shut up Black…"

"Seriously it is getting old… Hi Annie and no I have not seen Sirius I know tell him that you are looking for him." James said as though an answering machine.

Annie looked at James as though she was happy about it "Actually I was going to ask you if you… could possibly… tell Sirius that he and I are over since I know he is like hiding from me. So just tell him that we are through k. Bye James see ya Lily!" she said skipping down the path linking arms with another boy.

Sirius the dog ran behind the jewelers for two seconds then ran out to Lily and James hugging them "She is gone, she is gone! YES DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!"

"And Jasie wins the bet I will tell her…" James said as he pulled out a little mirror. "Hello Jase it is me… yo Jase speak, Come on before I have Nixie go for your cat…"

"Fine James what do you want and I am not doing that stupid part of the bet for you." Said Jase as they could tell she sitting in Hogs head alone.

James snickered "Well not for anyone anymore Sirius lost and he is not lie. But he can not keep a girlfriend for two months." As Lily giggled in the background as Jase hopped from her seat.

"You better not be lying!" Jase warned them.

James hand the small mirror to Lily "Um… Jase he is not the girl you had Sirius dating figured out that Sirius was hiding from so she had broke it off."

"Awesome oh I can not wait for dinner tonight, bye meet you at the school." Jase spoke until they saw the mirror being shoved into her pocket.

Lily handed it the small mirror back to James grinning ear to ear "that is really cool James what is it?"

James smiled at her curiosity "One of our inventions that all the Marauders, and Jasmine have." Lily shrugged as she joined and Sirius for a little while until Sirius had gone to find Jase. "It seems Sirius has wanted to spend more time with my Cousin…"

"So it seems I am taking it they do not care really about it though… unlike in third year when they were screaming and making rude hand gestures to each other. I believe the mistletoe prank into fourth year had not helped either." Lily said until Rain poured down on to Lily and James, They sprinted to a close café not realizing it was a café fill with couples snogging.

"Um Lily can you get us two cups of coffee I have go back I left something out in front of the Jewelry shop…" James told her as he lifted the collar of his jacket running the direction of the small jewelry shop.

Lily had noticed two couples snogging in two separate corners. One corner had Alice and Frank while the other was Astari and Remus who stop snogging but had started talking pushing their coffees away to talking to one another. "Alone there a darling?" asked a sweet elder looking witch.

"No my friend is coming back…" Lily said quickly. "Um two coffees please."

As the bell over the door rang again Lily had not turned around as the Elder witch let out a small grin "Yes sweetie two coffees coming right up." She said turning away to pull to cups out as she poured a coffee pot from off the stove. She seemed to be adding something into cups.

Lily saw to hands over her eyes, they were soft she had felt a rush of electricity go through her body "Hey did you order the coffee?" ask a sweet voice but familiar voice in her ear.

"Yeah just waiting for the coffees can you find us a seat I will get the coffees and come and find you?" Lily told him not realizing she was holding his hand.

James smiled as he walked away to the table next to Remus and Astari as she walked up to the counter grading a packet of sugar. "Here you are dearie two coffees my special blend that will be four sickles and six knuts." Lily paid the witch that amount "have fun and stay dry."

James and Remus laughed as the girls came back "thanks Lily" James told her as he put a packet of sugar into the coffee and a little milk into it Lily mirrored his actions.

Remus' eyes widen noticed how the coffee rippled into the shape of a heart in each of the coffees "Um I wouldn't do that guys…"

"Why not Moony." As James was too late as he had taken sip of his coffee.

Lily set down her coffee as she heard Remus stop them. "There is a minor love potion in the coffee." James' eyes widened as he turned to Remus then to Lily where his face to dreamy way. "And Prongs must have taken a sip of it… didn't he?"

Lily looked at James to see he was leaning closer as moved he hand her chin her went into a daze at the feeling of his hand the only thing she could remember was her lips and his lips touching. As his tongue traced her upper lip as she open her mouth to let him enter letting his tongue toy around in her mouth. It felt so right she thought as she let out a soft moan from the pleasure. Until she realized that she and James who was under a love potion were kissing.

She pulled away to find James studdering "Lily I am-am s-so s-s-s-sorry it w-was the…" James started until Lily cut him off.

"James I u-understand" she said as "Lets just head to the three brooms um where we know the drinks are not potionfied." Lily said standing up.

"I'll get two butterbeers then this time to be fair…" James told her as they put their jackets on. "Bye Moony, bye Astari."

"See you two later…" they said as until the door shut "Love birds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJAMES Focus third point of view XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Lily walked down the street as the rain had lightened up a little bit '_Her lips are really soft_ _if only I could kiss her again.'_ James thought looking at herface.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Lily asked as she moved her hand up to her face.

James grab her hand "No you are perfect..." They looked at their hands the felt James had felt butterflies in his stomach he dropped his hand. They contiuned to walk talking and laughing. "So I will get the rest of the Gryffindor team ready for practice so meet back up at Hogwarts..."

"Ok see you there bye!" Lily told him as they gave each other a small hug. "Bye!"

"Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7:Hospital Wing

The Spell I incarned in the last Chapter was a dud... OH I am going to get George Weasley!! So no I am not the Wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter7

XXXXXXXX IN the room of RequirmentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HELP!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! HEL-MFFF MFFF…" the real Mary screamed until Nicole gagged her once more.

"Oh shut your filthy mudblood mouth…" Nicole spat at her practically about to choke Mary with her wand. "I am sure you would not want to upset the Dark Lord would we?" she said this time digging her nail into the side of Mary's cheek.

"Nmoph…" Cried Mary through bandana in her mouth. Nicole dug her nails deeper in Mary's cheek deep enough to have Mary's cheek bleed and to have Mary let out an ear splitting scream. Tears were coming down her cheek "Stomph… Plemsph stomph!"

"Oh sorry darling no can do you see, I am now you and your friends do not know the difference, they are going to be in for surprise before the end of their Hogsmeade Visit." Nicole told her as she extracted her nails out of Mary's flesh. Nicole looked back to see Mary still tied up and gagged while crying her eyes. "No don't be that way the Dark Lord will make your death quick and easy…" Nicole put one of her bloody finger nails on her tongue "Mm… well the first of many mudbloods who will have their blood spilt." She spoke before she drank more polyjuice potion and changed back into Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back to Lily and JamesXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily sat out on the Quidditch field waiting for the rest of her team to join her until Franklin Jones walked out onto the field "Lily how have you been? Can you believe that this is the last year our team is going to be together?"

"Excellent! Just Excellent, we all knew that this year would coming six out of our seven are going to graduate but some are going to be coming professionals possibly." Lily answered as a girl tossed her broom out of the changing room "I guess Bendy Brianna is joining us" cart wheeled onto the Quidditch field end standing on just hands "Hey Brianna!"

She placed her feet back on to the ground dusting of her Quidditch robes. Picking up her broom "hey guys! I can't believe I will be to the only one left on the team when you guys graduate." She said as she sat next to Lily.

James came out next with Remus, Sirius, and Liam with their brooms levitating quickly behind them. James gave Lily a fake look of shock "Lily you are already tired before we have even started practicing?" He had asked as he helped her up from the ground.

"In your dream, James." Lily told him as she playfully poked him in the chest.

James let a small laugh out at her statement "Ok touché, Alright team practice all your drills then we will practice dodging blugders." Told them tossing the Quaffle to Brianna, Liam, and Franklin who took off to the middle of the field as Lily had to the three hoops, As James hand Remus the snitch and one blugder to Sirius. "Ok Remus let it go!" James called to his best friend.

"Alright as we Practice guys the three man weave!" Lily shouted to the middle of the field. Brianna threw the quaffle to Liam who threw it two Franklin then back to Brianna. They continued that pattern until they came to the three hoops. Liam was about to score into the right hoop until they heard a scream from the Hogsmeade Village.

The whole team turned to the castle to see Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Roguery running down to the field. "Everyone into the castle now…off your brooms and go into the castle don't bother to go change. Just straight to the castle." Dumbledore told them.

"Headmaster I shall go head down to village and help the teachers bring students back." Said the Professor as she ran down to the village.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team headed up to the castle finding that they had the headmaster right behind them. The headmaster had led them to the Gryffindor tower "Alright there you go Miss Daisy, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Johnson. Miss Evan, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black follow me to the hospital wing." They scuffled behind Dumbledore.

James looked at Remus to see he was concerned "She will be alright remember she is with Jase." James told his shaky friend "Don't worry If anything happens to her we will be by your side" he whispered to Remus before giving him a gently pat the back.

"That was real nice you know." Lily whispered to James.

"Well the Marauders are like brothers to me so I can not help but act as a brother." James told her as they walked the hall.

Dumbledore stopped them as he gently knocked on the door to the hospital "Now, who is every one must get into my hospital for the daily pro…" they heard Madame Pompfrey rant about until she open the door "Oh my apologies Headmaster just many of the reporters from the daily prophet are trying to get in and write stories on the attack."

"Attack!" Remus muttered to Sirius.

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder trying to calm him down "Easy Remus we do not know who got attacked."

They walked into the Hospital wing to see Astari with her arm bandaged, Jasmine sitting on a hospital bed with her leg bandaged, while Alice and Frank were the worst off of the bunch they out unconscious with scars on their faces. "I believe I will leave you four to speak with your friends." Dumbledore spoke they all were surprise at the fact that he was smirking.

As the door shut Remus sprinted down to Astari and pulled her into a tight hug, "Are you alright?" He whispered into her hair.

Astari nodded her head as she stay into his hug. She had seem to have brilliant idea form in her head "Yeah the Baby and I are fine."

Everyone except Alice and Frank looked at the couple with wide eyes "B-Baby!" Remus stuttered until passing out onto the hospital floor. James and Sirius had walked over to their passed out friend as they tried to lifted him into the closest bed

James watched as Astari gently shook her sandy haired boyfriend's hand then over to Lily to see her eyes wide at the scene, "You know I thought he would figure out that I was joking about the baby thing. I mean James does it look like I am pregnant?"

"You know what Astari I am not going to answer that cause it is not my business." James said crossing his arms while walking over to Alice and Frank, "Man they do not look good." He said as he held Alice hand in his "Come on Alice, you are a rock... Wake up," He seem to beg.

"Frank you will make it through, You must have been really brave come on man..." Lily told him holding his hand gently shaking the figure.

Jasmine stood up from her bed to walk over to the two forms in the bed "It seems weird doesn't it?"

"What?" Everyone asked , as Remus woke up to everyone snickering at him "You know Astari you will be the the death of me."

"Remmy it was just a harmless joke..." She told him the most incocent look she could pull off. Remus just gave her a small smirk and I mean a really small smirk. Astari as that was going to be the best she was going to get out of him, "Anyway... Jasmine what did you say?"

"I said it seem weird doesn't it... I mean all of Lily's friends have been attacked but not _Mary, _and Frank he friends with James yet none of the Marauders got hurt." Jasmine stated Sirius was about to open his mouth until Jasmine cut him off "I know James, Remus and Sirius werem off with Lily at Quidditch Practice but where were Peter and _Mary_?"

They all shrugged their shoulders "_Mary_ been distance to us lately... she use to be the one we need to start hanging around the Marauders but now she is so distance." Lily told them.

"And Wormtail has been with his hufflepuff girl every second so far. Though he is talking with some Slytherins and they are being Chummy. Nah it is nothing to worry about it is always with teachers around." James told them though in his middle sentence had some suspicion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHEAD COMMON ROOM (12:15 AM)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James walked down the stairs to the common room to settle down in front of the fire first him drinking that minor Love potion in the coffee shop. Then finding out two of Lily's friends seem to be in a coma. He let out a long sigh as starred into the the fire that was slowly burning. His eyes slowly started to close, Until he hear someone whisper the new password (_Crystal eye_) to the centuar the Portait swung open as James could hear someone step into the common room. Lily slowly pulled of _James' _Invisiblity cloak "I better return this to James Room beofre he notices it is missing."

"Lily!" James exclaimed.

"Oh hi sorry I just wanted to get a book from the Library and well here I am sorry..." She began. "You see I couldn't sleep and I finished my book so I went to the Library, by the way Madame Pince's litteraly sleeps in the library. well here is your cloak." she told him as she handed him his cloak.

Lily was about to walk away "Wait Lily you do not have to go. Come and Sit." He told her as he moved over on the Love seat. Lily sat down next to him watching him with major intrestest, "So anything wrong?"

"No I am fine just worried and Alice, Frank... I am getting a feeling that _Mary _might not really be Mary." She stated leaning onto the back of the Loveseat. James and Lily contiuned talking to eachother. both not moving from their spot on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHEAD COMMON ROOM (6:30 AM)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily opened her eyes to see that she was laying on top of James Potter, who was still fast asleep. Lily gently shifted her self in his arms noticing how safe she felt in them... "Lily?" Lily snuggled head deeper into his chest "Lily?"

"MM?" Lily asked trying her best to sound as groggy as she could.

"We better get change and go to breakfast... Before we have everyone looking for us." James told her as he stroke her long red hair.

Lily placed her feet on the floor and sat up "Well I guess I will get...Oh you jerk it is Sunday we have no Classes today."

James shrugged as he gave Lilly a hug walking up stair which Lily followed behiind as he walked into his room Lily walked into her Each going to the Window over looking the Lake "Whats going to happen now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Like it, Hate it pretty please Review!**

The next Chapter will have The Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw Quidditch Match.


	8. Chapter 8:A traveling Match

**NO I am not J.k. Rowling and GEORGE WEALSEY IF ARE READING THIS YOU BETTER START RUNNING!**

Chapter 8

It was the Day of the Quidditch of October 14; Lily sat with her friends away from _Mary_. Calmly munch away on the crispy bacon, and her toast covered with marmalade. "Hey Lily…" James stated sitting next to her followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Are ready for the Match?"

"Always and I am surprised Astari hasn't done something to Remus yet." She told him as the whole team stack their plates with food as owls swooped over everyone in the school looking for the letters proper owners. As Lily placed her goblet back on to the table as an owl had dropped a letter into her lap "Oh look… Um … James you may want to read this" She told him as she continued to hit him in the arm.

James looked at the letter in her hand, his eyes widen at the unopened letter _**'She was not kidding about asking her parents about letting me stay with them.'**_ "Lily stop I need feeling in my arm," He told her as he opened the letter and had it in between the two of them.

_Dear Lily,_

_I wish you luck on your Quidditch match, what ever Quidditch is I am guessing something that witches and Wizards have as a sport. Lily we would love to have for you coming home this year we will need help at the Orphanage and the Homeless shelter up the road from our house. We find that it is sweet to be bringing your boyfriend James home for Christmas; he seems to be quite a charmer from what you had told us . Lily we need to have a Picture of you and James also it only fitting. I must warn you though that your sister Petunia is on rampage, (When is she not) but please do not put a damper on your holidays._

_Wishing you luck again my darling daughter, _

_Mama XOXOXOXO_

Sirius stare at James and Lily who looked at each other open mouth as they each tried to get a better looking at the letter to make sure they had read it correctly. "Ok what are you two reading that is so interesting…" Sirius asked ripping the letter from their hands and reading in quickly. "Oh I think this will be lovely to announce…" He told them as he stood on the table "Excuse I am Sorry for intruding your breakfast but I have an announcement about our Head boy and Girl." Black shouted.

"Padfoot I swear you better shut before I hex your arse…"

"Our beloved Heads are now a couple."

"NO WAY!" cried a Ravenclaw.

"PROVE IT BLACK!" Cried one of Gryffindors.

"JAMES AND LILY A COUPLE IS LIKE GRYFFINDORS AND SLYTHERINS BEING BEST FRIENDS." Shout one Hufflepuffs.

"WELL IF YOU DON"T BELIEVE ME THEN READ THIS LETTER FROM LILY'S MUM." Black shouted before the letter shot out of his hand in Headmaster Dumbledore's hand.

"Well Mister Black how about we see about this letter…" Dumbledore told the students he cleared his throat before starting the letter " well lets begin '_Dear Lily,' _Nothing unusual yet I suppose_ 'I wish you luck on your Quidditch match,' _a supportive mother._ 'what ever Quidditch is I am guessing something that witches and Wizards have as a sport.' _She seems to want to learn about it yes, yes_ 'Lily we would love to have for you coming home this year we will need help at the Orphanage and Homeless shelter up the road from our house.' _Charitable now I see where Lily gets her kindness."

"UNLESS YOU ARE JAMES POTTER" Someone had shouted.

"Well let's see_ 'We find that it is sweet to be bringing your boyfriend James home for Christmas; he seems to be quite a charmer from what you had told us.' _Well caught Red handed!" Exclaimed Dumbledore "Now let's see what else your mother has written_ 'Lily we need to have a Picture of you and James also it only fitting.' _Well that is all I will read but mister Black is not Lying…" As many of the boys started cheering on James. Though many girls seemed to let out huffs even some Slytherins girls. "now let us go to the Quidditch pitch isn't there suppose to be a Match?" Asked the Headmaster Cheerfully to the students.

There was a Loud Chant from the Gryffindor Table of "Gryffindor Proud, and Mighty" Lily and James try to keep a low profile behind Remus and Brianna to the Quidditch field. Until reaching the Changing room where everyone on the team sat James' face was still red from the embarrassment as he explained the plays. "Now do we all understand?"

The team nodded their head as they grabbed their brooms Lily hate the formation now of the teams walking out on to the stadium of: Keeper, Seeker, the two Beaters, than two of the more expertise Chasers then the last Chaser. They had got into formation as they were though James and Lily were now both red. "James I…" Lily was about to say until the doors to the stadium opened up relieve thousands as it look from every house.

"Hello everyone to the very first Quidditch match of the season. After that surprise at Breakfast this morning I believe that the Gryffindor Team has a little Romance between Their captain James Bernard Potter and their Hand picked Co-Captain Lilian Rosetta Evans," Said Taylor Jordan sitting in the commentary stand with the Professors.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Lily and surprisingly to everyone James Shouting in unison.

"Wow I take it they are very angry now so here is they names of the players for all girl Ravenclaw team. Astari Hartia as Seeker very attractive girl, sweet, intelligent," As Wolf whistles erupted over the microphone, "and the glare that I am getting from Gryffindor Beater named Remus I better shut up, Then we have Team Captain Miley Heavens as the Wonderful keeper as a wonderful kisser too." As more whistles came over the crowd.

"JORDAN!" Shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Yes sorry Professor, Next is are twin beaters Megan and Courtney Hayden lovely very lovely girls, then Ginger Kenya Excellent girl then there is Annabelle Fields very Pretty. Then Last but not least we have Co-Captain Hand chosen by the team again is Victoria Miller. Now on to the Gryffindor team. We have the cute new couple Captain James Potter and Co-Captain Lily Evans very beautiful girl, I am going to say much since I believe if I do James will murder me." Taylor spoke quickly, "Then we have Two more of the great Marauders Remus Lupin as their Mastermind behind all the plans and the brains to make them work. As we have the Shaggy haired co-leader of the gang of the Marauders Sirius Black, and the three Chasers 'Bendy Brianna' Daisy, then coming down the field is 'Funky Liam' Johnson if he continues his scoring streak I believe Gryffindor is going to be singing their song, then finally there is Franklin Jones." As the Gryffindor house let out a loud cheer. "The players are in their positions, the Quaffle is released and the game begins."

The Game had begun as James circled the stadium keeping his eyes wide open for the snitch. Until Astari shoved him over James looked shocked back to Astari. As she gave him a evil look like that wasn't on accident, _**Oh so she was to play dirty well two can play at that game. **_He thought to himself he zoomed to the west side of the stadium to goal post where Miley had her eyes onto the game. "James Potter has spotted the snitch from the way he is speeding." James made one turn around the goal noticing a gold glint over on Lily's side of the field. Astari had spotted it to they race neck to neck each shoving their Elbows into each other's way. "The seekers are neck to getting the snitch and oh look at this I believe have Oh my WATCH OUT!"

Both turned their heads to see a Bludger heading their Direction. They each dodge as they continued after the Snitch low to the ground. James noticed that the only way the Astari was flying she apparently was not coordinated yet from the close call of the Bludger as James held out his hand feeling the small golden ball into his fingers he close his whole hand over the small golden ball. "JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Everyone from the Gryffindor team flew to the spot where James had caught the snitch. Everyone on the team_ practically_ dog piled James except for Lily she stood back quietly with a huge smile onto her face. She walked to the spot where Brianna stood and whispered into Brianna ear, "Ok can do." She told back to Lily before Brianna moved over, to let Lily into the Circle.

James spun around to see Lily standing there smiling at him, Lily ran up into the middle of the circle not caring about how many people were there but she jumped up into his arms, "Lily!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her.

"Amazing catch, you did great!" She whispered to him.

"KISS!" One of the Gryffindors shouted who ran down from the stands.

Lily and James Let go of each other, "Come on Prongsie KISS!" Sirius told his best mate.

"Oh no we are not a couple…" James and Lily told them.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Even the Professors were cheering them on.

"FINE! James come here…" Lily told him, the Group where on their toes leaning forward as Lily stooded on her toes, inching towards James as they we a centimeter apart she made a quick dash to his cheek with her lips. James copied her actions.

"There we kissed!" James replied to them as many people booed.

Dumbledore let out a mere chuckle, "I believe we should let our heads alone I believe they have a lot to do." As everyone tracked back to the castle the Gryffindors had invited the Ravenclaws to the after Quidditch party in the Gryffindor tower. As more then words were being spoken between a few individuals, or as some would know Astari and Remus speaking to each into a private corner. Peter snogging his girlfriend from Hufflepuff though Lily and James did not know how the two every met since the Girl was very pretty, Lily had laid herself crossed the front of James' lap resting her head on the couch arm, As across from them was Sirius who was snogging some random girl from Ravenclaw.

"You who Sirius I have something for you…" Jasmine said as she slapped the back of Sirius' head causing him to look her direction, "Do not think I forgot about the bet you have to stand in front the Great Hall oh and have the truth serum ready."

Sirius gave her an evil glare as the girl from Ravenclaw walked away with another boy onto the dance floor. "You evil little Sexy Devil!"

"Huh?" Jasmine asked.

Sirius looked at her "I always wanted to do this…" He told her as he gently leaned in and kissed her, "Sorry I had crush on you…" He started as the dazed Jase leant in and kissed him. They sat there kissing in front of Lily and James who wrinkle their noses identically at the scene in front of them.

They looked at each other before letting a laugh out "Disgusting huh?" Lily asked.

"You said it Lily, I feel as though I will vomit." James told her as she leant back on the arm.

"You both have said it…" came a voices behind the couch.

"ALICE! FRANK!" Lily shrieked rushing up from her spot on James lap as she not realizing it hitting in a spot no male wants to be hit. James let a gasp out for air as he slowly tried to get up, "Oh sorry James."

"Hey Alice, hey Frank" he finally spoke as he gave Alice hug, and Frank high five, as Lily gave both of them a hug.

"So what have we missed?" Alice asked with a huge grin on her face.

Lily and James sat on the other side of the room explaining to Frank and Alice the important stuff, "So everyone is saying that you two are an item now!" Frank asked after they told them everything.

Lily and James leant back let out an irritated sigh. "Not you two!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two Months Later (Before Holiday break)XXXX

Lily sat up in her room packing her suitcase for Christmas Break thinking of what her parents are going to think, when she tells them James who was staying with them is only a friend. They should understand, at least they would not make big deal about it right? Lily smiled happily at the small picture on her bed side table of her and James at the Halloween Dance with all their friends, each coupled off: Astari with Remus, Sirius and Jase, Frank and Alice, Peter and the girl from Hufflepuff, though _Mary_ wasn't in the picture it was still nice. "Lily are you finished packing?" Lily jumped at James' voice. "Sorry did mean to scare you."

"No I am fine I was just thinking…" Lily told him with a small smile on her face. "I believe I am wished packing I have my clothes, wand, some of my books…"

"Books?"

"You know my reading material, um I believe I have everything." Lily told him as she shut her suitcase, "So are you all packed?" She asked laying down on her bed.

"All packed! So are you still looking at that picture?" James asked her as he pointed to the photo by her bed.

Lily sat up as she crossed her legs on the bed, "I think it is a good photo, I wish we could hang out or have a photo of the two groups instead of the couples…" She told him quietly.

"I was waiting to give you three gifts for Christmas but I think two gifts should be given to you, right now." He told her lifting up her head to see her beautiful green eyes. "I'll be right back," He said giving her a kiss onto her cheek.

Lily watched at him as he left the room, _**Could I Lily Rosetta Evans be falling for James Potter? No way I mean we are just friends…Right?**_ Lily thought to herself as James came back into the room handing her to presents she felt the first gift it was in a box she unwrapped it and open the box it revealed a Photo of a group girls smiling and waving as two of the girls gave each other high fives every other second the girls would be doing something different, "James is it a photo my friends and I?"

"Yup Remus took it last year before we left the school. You see there is you, Jase, Alice, Astari, and Mary. Come open your next gift I believe you will like it…" James told her as he edge the next gift to Lily. Lily took a hold a small silver chain that held a silver locket with a small doe engraved onto it, "Open the locket up."

Lily gently opened the locket up to see a small Photo of herself. "Oh James that is sweet but there's no other photo in the opposite slot."

"That's for someone you find deserves it… I will go great with the other gift I have for you." Lily smiled at him as she held his hand into her.

"Thanks James."

James gently put his arm around "Your welcome, come on we have to get down to the Great Hall for the before holiday speech and feast." He told her as they walked down to the Great hall hand in hand they had gotten use to the Rumors of them dating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Departure Morning (Train)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily stepped into a compartment with her friends Alice, Jase, and Astari. _Mary _had decided to stay at school instead of coming home for holiday. The girls decided to catch up on how each of them were doing. "So Lily, have you and James snogged yet?" Astari asked since she was the gossip one in the group.

"NO! James and I are just really good friends." Lily told them truthfully.

Alice sat up to face her friend "Lily, a girl normally does not bring a boy home unless they are dating and he is a really good boyfriend."

"Hate to break to Lily but it is true I mean Remus is coming to see me this holiday for the first time…" Astari told her as she looked into a close book.

Lily took what two of her friends thought "Jazie what is your opinion?"

"Hey this is what I am saying anything goes…" She spoke hold her hands in defense.

James walked into the compartment, he took a seat next to Lily sliding his glasses off as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "UGH! Why do I have the Complete Opposites for friends?"

"Cause they complete you…" Lily giggled only to see James arch his eyebrows to her "Ok what are they doing?"

"Agruing about what girls look for in a guy. Remus is on that side of brains and Sirius is of course Kissing ability. Frank is saying cuteness, and Peter is saying Personality." As Peter's girlfriend walked in.

"You know Peter is right." She said to them.

"And You?" Lily asked him suspicionly.

"I am staying out of it."

"But that is easy you know…" the other four girls told them. "Kisiatelity" was all James and Lily heard.

"KISSING!" Jase told them.

"NO BRAINS!" Astari Shouted.

"CUTENESS!" Alice told them.

"Personality" the girl from Hufflepuff told them.

"AGH!" was all Lily said as she leant into James they had to seat there and listened to one word they all repeated to the King Cross Station. Though Lily and James and Lily had not been paying attention since they had fallen sleep.

"Now I see what Lily sees in James cause I mean he is cute actually Hot, he has brains not as Remus be they are there, from what girls say he looks like he can kiss, then the personality." Astari whispered as she pointed to the couple fast asleep in each other's arms. "Oh I would hate to wake them up, Lily, James we are at King Cross."

"Mmm?" They mumble out as Lily sat up stretching reluctantly "Aw man…" they mumbled low enough so the other had not heard them. James and Lily stood up as they gave each other a small smile.

"Bye," Lily whispered to James as she slipped her arms around torso. "See you in a couple minutes.

"See you."

Lily turned to him "Hey at least help me get my luggage…" she asked with a small smile. James reached up grabbing a Owl cage and Suitcase as he handed it to her. "Thank you." She told him as she gave him a hug.

"Hey no kiss?" James asked playfully.

"No!" Lily joked back.

"Darn…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily waited for James on the Platform holding her owl cage in one hand and her suitcase in the other as James came off the train they walked through the barrier of the train, to see two adults standing there with smiles on their faces. "Mum! Dad!" Lily called to them as she quickly walked to them with James closely at her heels. "I would like to meet James Potter, my really good friend."

"Now Lily don't be embarrassed, nice to meet you James pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Evans as he held out his hand which James generously took.

"Pleasure to meet you to sir, and it is nice to meet you too Mrs. Evans, I heard nothing but sweet thing about you from Lily." He told them as he gently placed his arm around Lily as they walked to the Evans family car.

Mr. Evans lifted both the trunks into the car where Petunia sat in the car. "Lily says nothing bad about anyone."

"Hello Lily and um Lily's friend." Said Petunia quickly before to the car again.

James gave Lily a sympathetic look as she rolled her eyes to her sister antics. As they '_This is going to be along holiday.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_Next Chapter will be a holiday one. Sorry for delay on next chapter but I lost power for three days so you know I never got to writing but I hope you will forgive me. I hope that will not stop you from Reviewing._**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the Evans'

NO I do not Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

Lily had remember the ride to King's Cross Station from her house had always been a quick car ride, but for some reason the ride seem to take forever from her sister harsh words, "Of 'course you have to bring another one of _your_ people home."

"Petunia that is enough your father and I find it sweet for Lily to bring a friend home…" Lily's mother told her eldest daughter.

James looked at Lily to see her just looking at her feet, "Yes just a friend since Lily would Never be able to get a boyfriend, No boy in there right mind would date her."

James wrapped his arms Lily who gracious return his favor. "Petunia that is enough…" Lily's Father told Petunia sternly.

"Father I was only stating the truth."

"Can you stop with your insults," James asked her angrily "Your sister said you were above this…I am taking it that she was just to nice to say mean." James said before he rested his head into her soft hair.

"Psh… Cry baby…"muttered Petunia.

"PETUNIA WE SAID ENOUGH!" Shouted her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lily's House XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James your room is next to Lily's room." Mrs. Evans told him as the girls were heading to separate Directions. "Lily can you show James to his room?"

"Sure where is it?"

"Next to yours'" James told her. As a small smile appeared onto her face.

Lily looked at her sister who was at the end of the hall entering a different room. "Of course Mother." Lily told her mother with a smile. Lily walked to the end of the hall "There is your room… Well when you are finished unpacking, just go down to the Living room I believe my dad would want to ask you about living in a family full of wizards."

James opened the door to see large room, not as big as his Head boy room but he is not complaining. He unpacked everything out of his suitcase then into the dresser or onto his end table. James stopped at a picture of his Parent how happy they were until his Father and Mother started arguing. James held the photo in his hand, James stared at the photo as tear trickled down his cheek _**'Why did he have to start drinking… We had a great family'**_.

"James?" Lily was at the door to his room. "Are you ok?" James nodded his head. "Is it ok if I come in?" She asked though she seemed to have something on her mind.

James set his photograph down onto the small table "Lily whats up?" James asked noticing how she sat on his bed, she had seemed tensed up "Lily you can tell me anything… right?" he asked her.

"Yes I know… I just, I do not know…" She told him as he handed her a pillow. "Thanks, but I just need to go for a walk, I have to think…"

"But Lily I didn't do anything?" James told her. Lily stared at him for while looking into hazel eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I just needed time to think…"

"Or get away from your sister?"

"Yeah that would be it" Lily told him as they both started to laugh. "I am going for a walk… I think I have changed my mind do you want to come with me?"

Lily's Mother had walked in "I hope I am not interrupting but if want could you two walk to the Orphanage up the road to hand out the toys to the children…" Mr. Evans asked.

James and Lily stood up each smiling "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ORPHANAGEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James stood outside the door of the orphanage each with a sack filled with wrapped up present for the little kids, "So your family does this every year?" James asked as Lily knock on the door.

"Yes every year, we do it so they have something to look forward to." Lily told him. "Hello Mrs…" Lily started until Lily saw Kiely standing in the doorway. "Professor Roguery?"

"Oh hi Lily, James I was only here to help Mrs. Fields feed the children, See you two at Hogwarts after break." She told them as she walked up the road.

Lily knocked on the door again to get a elderly lady "Hello Mrs. Fields."

"Hello Lily I was wandering when you were coming… Oh hello young man." Said Mrs. Fields as she shook his hand "Mind me asking your name?"

"James Potter Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh why thank you, it a pleasure to meet you too. " She stated "Well Lily, James just walk up the hall and to the left into the sitting room while I get the children."

Lily and James walked up the hall to see a small little boy. "Lily!" he shouted.

"Hi Trevor anything new?"

"I have started school I am in kindergarten!" He told her with a huge smile onto his face.

James looked at the little boy, "Well hi there…" James said as he pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket. "Hey Trevor do you like magic tricks?"

"Oh I love magic tricks." Trevor eyes seemed to light up.

Lily watched as James sat there in front the boy performing Muggle magic trick without a hint of wizard magic. Many children came in watching James performing small magic tricks. Lily smiled, "Wow James where did you learn how do muggle magic tricks?" Lily whispered to him.

"From Flinch he has the kwick-magic kit since he is squib."

"Oh…"Lily said as her voice came back to normal level "So who is ready for presents?" Lily asked as she and James open their sacks to pass out the gifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside the Evans' home XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James were holding to empty bags as they walked back to Lily's house they were laughing, "I thought it was really sweet. I mean Mrs. Norris looked as though she needed a bath."

"Well just wash her gently then do not just place her in the fountain," Lily told him in a chuckle.

James grabbed the bag from Lily's hand "well we were in second year so I was young." He replied to her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Um… hmm…" Lily said to him as she placed a key into the door, "Mum Dad we are home…"

"Lily and James could you help me with the cooking?" Lily's Mother called from the kitchen. They walked down hall as they walked under the archway that was in between the dining room and the kitchen "Stop…" Mrs. Evans said as Lily and James stopped mid-step of going into the kitchen, "Look up you two, you are under the Mistletoe!" she told them in a small squeal

"Mum no!"

"Lily you know the rules when it deals with Mistletoe…" Her mother told her, before Mrs. Evans returned to cutting vegetables. "You two re going to have kiss unless you two do not want to eat…"

"MUM!" Lily stood in shock at her mother "Are you playing match maker?"

"Honey I am a florist it is sort of my job…" James looked at Lily to see her red from embarrassment; Lily had shifted uncomfortably on her feet before she stood up on the tips of her toes placing her hand gently behind James's neck. Causing him to gently arch his neck closer to her they edge closer to each other as they felt each other's lips against their own. Lily felt a rush go through her body when she kissed him they broke apart each hold an expression of shock. "I take it that you two never kissed before…" they each shook their heads.

Lily walked over to mother as James walked to the Living room to talk with Lily's father about the muggle world. Lily looked at James as he left the room. _**'NO Lily you can't be falling for him…'**_

'**Yes I can!'**

'_**Over a kiss?'**_

'**No he is nice and sweet!'**

'_**Your right!'**_

'**And Hott!' **

'_**Ok you are right I am falling for him! Now the only Question is when am I going to tell him?'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**sorry I know this chapter is short but it is a building block. Plus I have wicked writer's block if you have hints to help me then plz feel free to email me.**

**Plz Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Talking with the parents

**I do not own Harry Potter but in the middle of getting the rights to everything.**

Chapter 10

A week had passed at the Evans house though some of the days seem to be slower then the others. James sat up on the bed as he reached his hand over onto the end table for his glasses. As he slowly rose out of bed noticing at the calendar hanging on the wall James saw that it was Christmas Eve. Seeing this spread a smile across his face. He and Lily have been friends for three months so far. "So far it has been smooth sailing except three dumps in the road other then that it is all good." James mumble as he opened the drawer on his dresser. Grabbing a waded pair of blue jeans white shirt and an emerald green sweater James walked to the bathroom on the other side of his room. James knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there; James found it odd the Evans house had always been filled with life yet for some reason that morning it was awfully quiet. James walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower changing into his other clothes quickly, as his dry his hair after his sweater was on. Once James was satisfied he ran down the stairs to find Lily's father sitting in the arm chair quietly reading the muggle newspaper. "Hello Mr. Evans…" James told Mr. Evans as he took a seat across from him.

Mr. Evans looked up from his paper to see James sitting "Oh hello Lad." He told James as he set his paper down beside him, "The girls went to town to pick up last minute gifts. James you know Lily said you never talked much your family to her, mind if you talk to me about it?"

James sat back in his seat thinking about it he hardly ever talked about his family any more, let alone talked about it to Lily other then what happen during the summer, "Well can you promise not to tell Lily. I do not need her to worry about me; she literally bribed me to come here for holiday…"

"I understand lad, heart of gold Lily has there just like her mother."

James smiled "I beginning to see more of that." James smile had disappeared off his face he figured it would be best to start with his father. "You see a couple years ago when I had started my fifth year of Hogwarts, my Father was starting to become stressed out and he had started developing a habit to start drinking. In the previous summer he started drinking more and he came home and beat on the tree in our back yard. Well last summer before I started my final year of Hogwarts My father's problem was worse then ever he was beating my mother and I then one morning my father was out of it well he started beating my mother with a hex I notice he was drunk by the smell oh him well that crack me I could bear seeing my mother be tortured so I hit my Dad… That is when he told us we were on our own…"

"He lefted am I correct son?" Mr. Evans asked looking at James in sympathy. James nodded his head, "So why aren't you with your mother then James?"

"She is in the Middle of self inflicted Crustius curse; um… an unforgivable curse then tortures a person hugely."

Mr. Evans patted James on the back "Well James it takes a man to try and forget about an event like that."

"Thank you sir." James told him as he shook Mr. Evans hand. "Sir would you mind just showing how run the stove in the kitchen I am hungry."

"I was just thinking that myself the girls will probably be hungry also they left before I could fix them breakfast then I complete forgot about it honestly." The Man stated as he walked into kitchen.

James looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only 7:00 in the morning. "Sir when they leave to go shopping?"

"An hour ago should be back in a half an hour…" Mr. Evans said as he turned to James "I dare say that she fancies you."

"Huh? Who?"

"Lily, she has definitely taken a liking to you…" James gave the Man a confused look "I seen the way she looks at you lately, and I am taking it you have the same feelings for her…" the man asked with a small smirk on his face. James looked down at his feet for moments he hadn't seen anything change in his new friendship with Lily, "If you want to talk about you know where to find me… now this how work a stove just gently push the dial towards the stove as you turn the dial then it is easy from there."

"Thank you, for everything. But sir don't worry Lily and I are just friends" James told him as Mr. Evans.

"For now perhaps but you never know James things can change quickly."

James questioned what Mr. Evans had said as he walked over to the refrigerator grabbing the bacon, ham, eggs, cheese, and the milk. _**I think I will make a breakfast for everyone. **_James stood at the stove as he made a plate filled with food for everyone each have different type of Omelet, Petunia cheese and Bacon with a slice ham on the side with two slices of toast, Lily Ham, Bacon and cheese with three slices of bacon on the side with one slice of toast, As He and Mr. Evan had a ham Omelet with two slices of ham on the side with two pieces of toast, Mrs. Evan had a cheese Omelet with one of everything else. "An early gift for everyone for being so kind." James mumbled to himself as the front door opened.

"We're home, oh Mathews what smells so good…" Mrs. Evans asked her Husband as they walked up the hall. "Oh Matt you made everyone breakfast how sweet."

"Looks great dad" Lily told him as she kissed her father's cheek.

Mr. Evans pulled his wife's chair gently, "Actually James was the one who cooked the whole meal."

Mrs. Evans looked over at James with a smile on her face "Oh James you did have to do that."

"No I wanted to repay you for all your kindness." James told them with a smile on his face as he sat next to Lily. Petunia then had recently joined them she did not asked who had made the food she just quietly ate which seemed her new ritual since James was staying at the house.

Mrs. Evans looked up from her plate at James who sat out of the five who did not have a cup of coffee. "James do want some coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Come on it has been months since the coffee incident." Lily told him with a small smile.

"Incident?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans asked eyebrows rose. James and Lily noticed both adults eyeing the pair who suddenly sat picking at their food "Are you two going to tell us?" the parents asked in unison

James looked over at Lily gently shook her head. "Fine, we are not going to pick." Mr. Evans told them as he set his knife down. Standing up from his seat

"We aren't?" Mrs. Evans asked looking her husband, as he shook his eyes, "Why not? We are legally obligated to ask embarrassing question. We can also take pictures of them as a couple, which reminds me to…. Mphf!" She started randomly telling the two until her Husband covered her mouth.

"Your welcome." He said to them with a huge smile onto his face.

"Thanks dad." Lily laughed as James stood up, "Hey James where are you going?"

"To put your gift under the tree," James told her with a smile "I would take you too but I don't think your mom will let you in their after last time when she um…" James leant forward to whisper into her "found us together on the bed." He told he with a playful smirk which had earned him gently smack across the arm "Hey Lils, watch the arm I need it for Quidditch."

"You deserved it." Lily told him trying hold back her smile. Lily walked up the stairs behind him.

James turned to see Lily right behind him "Lily I want to keep your last gift a surprise…" He grabbed her hands as though he was begging her not ruin it. Lily slipped her hands out of his grip as she turned to her bedroom. "Hey Lily… I didn't mean to upset you…" he walked into her room see her searching for something as two boxes seem to lay on her bed. "Hey Lily what are those…"

"James please don't touch them please… and no I am not upset I had to get your surprises ready…" Lily told him with a small smirk.

"Come on I gave you two gifts early…"

"Yeah to suck up…"

"No to cheer you remember?"

"I was not depressed James."

"Do you always have to win an argument with me?"

"Yes," Lily told him before they bursted out laughing. "I believe this is the first argument we had in along time huh?"

"Long time…" James told her he loved her laugh it was even more pleasurable when he was the one to make her laugh. "So no early gift?" He joked.

"Well under one condition…" Lily told him "Anytime I want I get to call you Prongs."

James looked over at Lily to see the seriousness (No pun intended) in her face. "Sure, but I get to call you any nickname I want… I am going to think it my three gift from you."

Lily rolled her Eyes at his antics "Happy Christmas _Prongs_." She told him as she passed him a slim box. James open the box to pull out a silver chain, "It is for your other gift…"

"Thanks Lily," James told her as his wonder what would need a chain that had a silver clip on the end _**a pocket watch perhaps?**_ James walked over to his room to a small box on the top of his dresser that had Lily's last gift. The day went quickly until 7:00 pm, James did not know what Lily's Mother was doing she asked everyone to grab some uncooked food and place it into the trunk of the family car. Once Mrs. Evans was happy James and the Evans family minus Petunia loaded into the small car they headed a couple houses up the road. "Um… Mrs. Evans where are we going ?"

"Homeless shelter James we are going to make them a Christmas Eve Dinner and we are going to eat here too just case some older needs help cutting food." Mrs. Evans told him.

"So James, Lily says you play Quidditch?" Mr. Evans asked. James nodded, "What position do you play?"

"I play Seeker, I basically have to find a small golden ball that flies around on it own, and if I catch it then the Seeker's team gets 120 points and ends the game." James explained to them as Lily just looked at James. "So far Gryffindor as not lost the recently three matches so far."

James and Mr. Evans continued to talk about Quidditch then how it seemed similar to Muggle football (Soccer). All the way Mrs. Evans watched as her Husband and James got along her eyes then went to Lily see the way she was looking at James, it was how she always looked at her husband. They all got out of the car at the Homeless Shelter both of the Evans were talking with the people who ran the shelter as Lily and James opened the back of the car walking into the Building placing the food into the kitchen then heading back to the car after the last box was set Mrs. Evans and Lily worked in the kitchen cutting vegetables, As James helped a woman who was making soup. "James seems to have bonded with you father." Mrs. Evans told her daughter.

"It seems he has." Lily told her mother.

Mrs. Evans watched her daughter actions Lily started to sneak a look at James when he was not looking. "I am starting think different then what you two told us a couple days ago…"

"What do you mean mum?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Evans let out a small laugh "Does this ring a bell 'Mum I can't believe you did that James and I are just good friends.' Sound familiar there Lily?" She asked as Lily started cutting her celery slowly. "I take it does?"

"Perhaps it does…" Lily mumbled.

"Lily do you have the carrots all cut?" James asked as he joined them for the first time.

"Yes right here…" Lily told him with smile on her face.

James slowly grabbed the bowl from her hands "Thanks."

Lily looked at him to see him with a cute little smile on his face "Your welcome." She James walked away Lily slowly turned back to Mom who was smiling widely. "Please do not rub it in."

"Fine I won't," She told her daughter "But I have seen the way you two look at each other are sure…"

"Mum I swear something you worse then my friends." Lily told her with a smile on her face. "I am done with my batch of vegetables."

"How about you have your father with the stuffing…" Mrs. Evans told her as she the vegetables in the bowl as she took then to a old man making the salad.

Everyone in the kitchen was busy with different projects as some people started to sit at the table that Mr. Evans had set up earlier. As the food was finished James and Lily had carried out plates filled with food to each table they often ran into each other, literally If Lily was coming out with food James was coming back with out food. After fifthteen minutes, of Lily and James running in and out they had got the chance to sit and eat. Much conversation was sprung up about the two from the workers at the shelter, "So Lily James how did you two meet?" One woman asked.

"Well we met at the private School I got to." Lily told them "He is in most of my classes and one of my best friends is dating one his best friends so we started hanging out that way." Lily told them filling in everyway she could think of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up smiling he could not wait to see Lily's face when she opened her present, James grabbed a gold fabric shirt, Red sweater and good pair of black pants as he walked to the bathroom then down the stairs to see Lily relaxing in a chair down the stairs. "Well, well James Potter has woken up early for the first time I see." She smiled as stood up, "Mum just made some coffee… It is not spiked." Lily told him, noticing the look on his face.

James and Lily walked into The kitchen "Wait the Mistletoe…" James told her.

"Whoops… oh well what they do not know won't hurt them." Lily told him as he walked into the kitchen. As Lily poured them to cups of Coffee as she sat on the counter "My Father said you and him talked about your family."

"Yeah… He did tell you what I told him did he?" James as he leaned the same counter.

"Not a word…" Lily told him as she sipped her coffee. They sat there talking about Previous Christmases and what they thought was the best.

"Freak, Is James up yet… oh there you two are, well mum told me to get you two. We are unwrapping presents… And please do it the normal way Vernon is here" Petunia walked in as she looked at the two who were happy until _she_ came.

Lily and James set down their cups of coffee, they walked into the living room to see both of the Elder Evans sitting on the couch as Petunia sitting on the arm of her boyfriend Vernon's chair leaving a chair that they did not sit in since they were not a couple, " 'Lo." James said to Vernon as he held his hand out.

"Hello," The large man said as he shook his hand "Nice to meet you," He told him in a voice that was not pleasurable.

"Same here…" James voice trailed as James sat next to Lily On the floor as they leaned against the empty chair.

Everyone Lily quietly handed everyone their gifts Lily noticed she and James had a little larger pile of presents from their friends, everyone open there presents quietly and quickly Lily and James placed each other's gift a side. James laugh at what He and Lily got which practically was candy from their friends. As they each picked up the boxes all eyes were on the two as they lifted the lids on the boxes, James pulled out a silver Pocket watch that held an engraving of a stage onto it in the eyes of the stag held small gems of amber into them, as Lily lifted a silver charm bracelet with a small charm of a silver doe which in the body of the doe had a emerald gem in it. They each smiled at their gifts Lily now knew whose picture was going into her locket though she was not going to tell him soon but she absolutely knew she was beginning to love James Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope this was good enough I want to get in the Parents Idea of the two.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Back together and Teasing

Sorry Guys but I just can't own Harry Potter but J.K. did say I owned this story.

Chapter 11

Lily and James packed up their suitcases after an excellent New Year and having two pains in their backs and yes those pains would be Petunia and Vernon's complaining. Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled at the two as they quietly sat talking about their previous term as Petunia watched the two in disgust. They had most of their school uniform on except their robes which were stowed into their trunks James had his Pocket watch in his back pocket. He had Never gone anywhere with out the watch now. As Lily sat there with silver locket, and silver and Emerald charm bracelet on that loved so dear. "So you two are going back to the school for freaks…" Petunia asked them with hopefulness in her voice.

"We would prefer if you say witches and wizards…" James told her quickly.

"All the same…"

Lily gently placed her fork down as she turn to Petunia irritated, "Yes Petunia we are going back to school so now you go back to ignoring us and pretending that you do not know us." Petunia gave Lily a rude face, "Like you hide that I heard this summer when you were talking to Hannah. 'Oh hi Tuney, do you know that girl she seems extremely nice…'" Lily did in a high pitched voice which James smiled at, "'Oh no Hannah she is just one of the daughters of a friend of my parents,' oh please she is such a blonde to believe that…" Lily told her.

"Girls that is enough and James…" Mr. Evans told as he turned to James "Why did just watch?"

"Oh I know Lily is too afraid to use Magic outside of school," James told them with a chuckle.

"I am so not…"

Mrs. Evans looked at him "James Just if they start fighting again Break it up would you please?"

"Mum how could we have a fight in fifthteen minutes?" Lily asked.

"Cause Petunia is coming with us…"

"WHAT!" Both of the girls screamed "This is your fault!" They screamed at each other. They started another fight.

James who sat between the girls though he was going to lose his eardrums. As he pulled his seat out, he walked over to Mrs. Evans "Um, do they do this often before Lily leaves for school…"

"For the past seven years, but usually it is at the train station. Girls that is enough!" Mrs. Evans told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KING'S CROSS STATIONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James sat quietly in the car for the supposedly quick drive to King's Cross as Petunia continued her ranting. Lily laid her head gently onto James shoulder as he sat between the two, making sure they would not kill each other. As they arrived at the station Lily's father and mother, "James it has been a pleasure having you stay here with us… And we are sorry if there was something made it not a joy."

"No everything was fine, I was just glad I could come." James told them and it was true he love how Lily's family functioned minus Petunia but it was the same. Of how they helped the children down at the Orphanage, and they families down at the Homeless shelter was amazing he thought.

Mr. Evans had his hand out to James as he had done many times before. "My daughter I very lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"Father he not my Boyfriend he is just a very good friend."

"He knows Lily he was kidding." Her Mother told her as Lily gave each of her parents a hug. "Oh Lily Trevor at the Orphanage wants you two to write to him… Wait Hold on we need a picture you two."

"No mum, you can take pictures Easter Break. Ok We will write Bye Mum, Bye Dad." Lily told them as they Ran to find platforms 9 and 10.

"Lily! How was your Vacation?" It was Alice, she and Frank were running toward Lily and James.

Lily smiled "It was great I just I had James there otherwise I would have die. My sister was more annoying then ever, oh now she has a new boyfriend his name is Vernon."

"He is the most arrogant, rude, pig-headed, ungrateful person I ever met oh and about the size of a whale." James told them as Lily nodded. As they ran through the barrier to see a big scarlet engine, as many students hugging their parents before walking on to the train. Alice and Frank walked over to train "So I guess we are going have to find our friends, Faline?" (By the way pronounced Fay-lean)

"Wait why did you call me Faline?" Lily asked James.

James laughed at her confusion "I was part of our Deal you got to call me Prongs if I got to call you any nickname I wanted."

"And you picked Faline?"

"It was from that Muggle book Bambi."

"Ok fair point there _Prongs_ and you are correct I don't think it would be hard to find them." Lily told him. She didn't tell him she like him calling her Faline. It was cute and she liked it.

The truth of the Matter was that it was actually hard to find their friends every compartment did not hold their friend but many different couples or younger students, "Lily let's just sit in this compartment they should be able to find us." James told her.

"LILYFLOWER!" Someone shout as they place their arm around her shoulders. Until Lily twisted their arm slamming them against the wall, "Prongs get your crazy Girlfriend to let me go." It was Sirius Black.

"Prongs be a friend and tell him not to sneak up on me?" Lily asked in the same tone.

"She is right Padfoot…" James told his best mate through his laughter. As Lily slowly let Sirius from her grasp, "And Pad Lily is not my girlfriend…"

"Well I am definitely saying this then mate, you better kiss a girl soon mate, cause then you are not going to get your first kiss from her then." Lily looked over to see James turn completely red. "Unless there is something you two want to tell me… or you can find your own compartment."

"We already did you Black Mop head find are own Compartment " Lily gave Black a disgusted look "Oh please Black what can you do to us that will make us tell you."

"Slowly make your clothing disappear until you sit in the Middle of the Great Hall naked?" Black Smirked.

"Yeah right" Lily told him as she turned away, James watched as Sirius muttered something under his breath. Lily grey vest had slowly disappeared from her Chest "BLACK!"

Lily turned back to their spot fuming as one of her shoes started to disappear, "Fine Sirius, stop the spell what do you want to know?"

Sirius smirked as he muttered the counter curse stopping Lily shoe from disappear what was left of it, "What did you and Evans do that you are hiding from me…"

Lily and James looked down their feet each blushing terribly, "kissed." Lily heard James mumbled.

"What was that?"

"We kissed." James Mumbled a little louder.

"What?"

"Lily Please put a silencing charm over the compartment." James asked Lily as she place one over the compartment. Lily nodded her when it was safe. "OH HOLY HELGA HUFFLEPUFF SIRIUS WE KISSED THERE HAPPY?"

"Wait you two kissed?"

"YES!"

"I do not believe it."

"Good Godric Gryffindor Black what do we have to do to have you believe us?" Lily asked him her anxiety rising.

"Kiss…"

James and Lily both dropped their Jaws they were not going to kiss well at least not yet. If only they had a miracle. Why didn't their friends swoop in and save them? Why must it be them? "Padfoot there you are?" It was Peter, thanks the Lord. "Oh Hi James, Hey Lily."

"Hi Peter" They told him cheerfully.

"Guys they're in here!" Peter shouted up the hall. As Astari, Remus, Jase, Frank, and Alice came. "How was your Vacation?"

"Annoying!" They said in unison. Vernon this and Vernon that, he came over and it was a nightmare and Petunia." Their unison was too freaky

"But they did have a highlight…"

"SHUT IT BLACK!" Lily and James told James' best mate as they gave him a 'mention-it-and-that-will-be-the-thing-you-ever-do' look.

Jase sat next to Sirius as Remus and Astari sat by the window and Peter took a seat next to them. Leaving Alice and Frank to sit on separated sides of the compartment, though they did not mind since they playing footsie two minutes into the group conversations. "So what did everybody get for Christmas?" Jasmine asked smiling at Lily.

"Candy, candy, and candy thank you very much…" Lily told as she leant back in her seat. As everyone gave her huge grins.

"Oh really then what shining on your neck and wrist?" Astari asked. Lily felt her face turn Red before she had hide face into the side of James' arm. "Oh she is not going to show us, Ay! And if James got it for her."

"Hey who said I got it for her?" James ask curiously.

"Oh please it is to obvious, anyway, then he not going try and get her to show them so… Jase Plan B?"

James watched as Jase walked over, taking a quill out. Jase and the feather face Lily as she started to tickle around her face causing Lily to flinch. Jase took that as a good sign as hand the quill to Alice and started tickling her friend. "Ahhh, Ok-k J-Jase s-stop."

"Not until show us…"

"N-Never!" Lily laughed squirming causing her Sliver Locket to come out of her white. Jase saw it the same time as James as she snatched up quickly. "Hey my locket…" Lily said as she stopped laughing.

Jase looked at the front to see a little Doe engraved into the silver, "Wow, Wonderful craftsmanship." Everyone looked over her Shoulder nodding at the silver locket. Smirked at the two min front of her who were blushing, "I wonder whose picture is inside."

"Too Bad!" Lily told her grabbing her locket back, unaware of what arm she had used to grab. Sirius had grabbed her wrist which had the Locket _AND _her Charm bracelet. "Hey what is it with you people and grabbing, Sirius let go."

"Oh so this is what you where hiding from us. Aww isn't it Preddy?" Sirius told them in a fake southern drawl. Everyone laughed at his antics. They look at the little silver doe that had a little emerald in the middle.

"Ok I think that is enough Pads." James told them as he pulled Lily back into her sit next to him.

"Oh he doesn't like anyone touching his girlfriend." Sirius told them with a evil grin on his face.

"I am not his girlfriend Black!" Remus laughed at their antics as Peter join in. "I suggest you two be quite or there will be two less Marauders…" Lily told them with glare.

"You Know I think their will be a problem with the little Hufflepuff you know how they are?" Astari joked as she pretending to cry.

"Hey James what time is it?" Lily asked James.

Remus raised his eyebrow "Why are you asking James?"

As James pulled the Pocket watch Lily gave him out, "It is 12:30, Lils"

"Oh look Lily gave him a pocket watch." Remus told them this time he grabbed the watch.

Lily sighed as she leant into James, "Please be careful…" she mumble into his sleeve.

They closed the top to see that there was in the silver was a stag. Into the eyes of the Stag were two Amber jewels. They noticed how it was the Ambers were for James Hazel eyes, as the Emerald on Lily's Bracelet was for stunning almost emerald green eyes. "Aww they have each other down to a science…" Frank told them as he ruffled James' hair.

"So what did everyone else get…" James asked as he took back his pocket watch blushing as his ears turned pink.

"Nothing really and I do not care…" Sirius told them.

"Muggle stuff from my mum. My Dad found it interesting though he definitely thinks that it is worth studying." Astari told them Laughing at her dad's stupid antics. (Oh yeah forgot to tell you she is a half-blood. Dad's a Wizard but her mother doesn't really care.) "But we love him anyway."

"Anti- acne cream… and other stuff…" Peter told them.

"Books from my parents they are extremely interesting." Remus told them as Sirius start to pretend to doze off. "Oh knock it off Padfoot."

"Sorry Moony but you can be extremely boring."

Alice shook her head at them "Why those silly Nicknames…"

"Oh for the reason of as James puts it they think they are cool. I believe they are silly" Lily told her as she rest head in her hands. "Right _Prongs_?" She asked the boy sitting next to her as she gently slapped him in the chest.

James pretend to be hurt, "Ouch Faline that hurt…"

"Huh wait _Prongs_?" Lily's friends asked.

"Bloody Hell _Faline_?" The Marauders and Frank asked also.

"It part of deal ok. I get call James, Prongs and I regret it so... and he gets to call me any nickname he wants and he picked a character out of the Muggle book Bambi." Lily told them. As many of them bursted out laughing, "Ugh why do we have so many weird friends…"

James gave a small cheesy Smile had use before putting his arm around her "Because they complete us," James said in a goofy voice. Which that statement had earned him a slap into the shoulder. Everyone was either laughing or giggling then.

"Hey Lily what happen to the other half of you shoe?" Astari asked.

"Oh blame Black." Lily told her as she reach up into her suitcase pulling out a new grey vest and new set of shoes. As she pulled the vest over her head as she pulled her head out of vest her hair puffed out. "I hate my hair." She muttered as she reached pulling out a hairbrush, and tossing her old shoes away. As she sat down on the seat, "Black though if you mention anything about what we told you. That is literally the last thing you are ever going to do."

"Ok Faline I get the Message…" Sirius told her with his hands up.

"Black don't ever call me Faline again…"

"Ok…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Great Hall XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily smiled as James sat across from her in the Great Hall. _**I guess we sort of are a couple… No Lily, James is just a friend… Repeat, Friend…Boyfriend,…. No Friend, …Friend who is a boy… Yes!,… So Boyfriend,… Yes I mean No! **_Lily knew that she had lost the Battle in her head, she did like James Potter as more then a friend. But she knew that _**I have to tell him tonight!**_

"Lily are you alright?" James asked noticing she was making weird faces.

"Yeah never better…" She told with a small smile on her face "Um… James I have to tell you something later… In the head Common room" Lily told.

James smiled as he nodded as he ran his hand through his hair Lily let out a small annoyed sigh "Sorry old habit."

"Oh no it's Just the way the girls reacted…" Lily told him, but now she did agree with them she did think it was hott the way he did it. She could learn to love it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry but there had to be a cliffie.**

**Hope you Love it and thank for the Hints I am working on my grammar the best that I can. Oh this Started as an English assignment. But I am have so much fun with it I can't stop but I have time since everyone else in my grade is only on the fourth book of Harry Potter. So yeah I have a long time to write this story. **

**Hehe had to give something to do cause I suggest the Harry Potter Book without realizing it. My Grade really Needs to read more but they Love Harry Potter And They were sorted... I was in Gryffindor cause They said I was Hermione... hehe. but we had two Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, six Hufflepuffs, and Two Slytherins. But when they were on the first book I was on the Sixth(which took me two day to read) and then I was on the Seventh (Four days) well I am now I guess working on my N.E.W.T.s for my assignment.**

**But whatever Plz Review**

_**~FarmQueen  
*Lydia**_


	12. Chapter 12:Jumped, HalfSisters, Potions

**No Sorry I did not Harry Potter.... *sighs* I tried.**

Chapter 12

Lily sat quietly in the head common waiting for James he said that he to grab something from Sirius. She smiled to herself; James was breaking out some of his old habits at least. She l watched the fire burn slowly down as he looked at the small clock on the wall he had been gone for half an hour, with that said James ran into the common skidding to a halt. "So sorry Sirius was being a git."

"It is ok you made it just in time for patrol…" Lily told him as they each grabbed their traveling cloaks. Hogwarts during the winter was extremely cold in the hallways, Lily's stomach flipped every time she looked at James for some reason these feelings have become more and more noticeable.

"So… um Lily you said you wanted to ask me something…" James asked running his hand through hair. Lily nodded as she fiddled with the side of her robe, "Lily are you ok?"

"Never better… I was just wondering, if you were still interested in me?" Lily asked him quietly as her finger still fiddled with her robe.

"Yeah I still like you… I mean you're my friend." He told her. Lily gave him a look that seemed to say 'you-know-what-I-mean' "Oh you meant like-like didn't you?"

Lily as she slowly spoke "Yes!"

James thought about as Lily watched him think it through, "Of course I still like you. I just thought you know wanted to stay friends?"

"James Potter you Sometimes very Arrogant?" She told playfully punching him in the shoulder.

James smile at her as he grabbed her Hand as they walked down the hall "So Lily will you be my girlfriend?" James asked her as they stopped one more time.

"I thought you would never ask." Lily told him as they hugged each other as though their lives depended on it. "So I guess officially a couple." Lily asked when they pulled apart.

"Yup… Do have a picture of me for your Locket"

"Yes…" Lily told him.

"How?"

"I snuck one of your Photo… and before you ask which one. It was the one when dumped the whole punch bowl of pumpkin Juice on Sirius at the Halloween Party." That made her and James laugh. They had continued down the hall each holding the others hand, "You two stop."

"Oh hey Lily. You have Patrol tonight too?" It was Astari, with the other Ravenclaw Prefect, the girl look like she was a fifth year.

Lily hit her head. How could have been so stupid, the rotating Schedule Ravenclaw Astronomy tower and Heads to the Dungeons. "James we are down in the Dungeons."

James let a groan "Why? I spend enough time with Slytherins already!"

"Come on it is not that bad…" Lily told her new boyfriend, "Astari Aren't you suppose to be with Remus?"

"Remus told me that he was sick so he couldn't do patrol tonight…"

Lily looked back at James to see his eyes widen. They walked down the Hall "I can't believe I forgot…" James told her. "Look I am so sorry for skipping out."

"No it is fine. I understand completely, Please be careful." Lily told him as they stop in front of the doors of the great hall.

James smiled at her "I will!" He told before kissing on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." With that said he sprinted down to the ridge that held the Whomping willow.

"Awww… Look it boys we have our Little Head girl here alone." Lily wiped around to some Five, seventh year Slytherins standing in her way of the Dungeons. "What your little Head Boyfriend ditch you?"

"You are not Prefects, so that means you do not have rights to out into the halls."

"What are going to about it." Asked another one the boys.

"I can take points away…"

"Like we care about points, come on guys let's show her Majesty some Slytherin Hostility." As they surrounded Lily one of the larger boys held Lily in her spot, as the what one the who seemed to pulled it.

"MR. GOYLE!" Lily blessed that the Teacher's turn for Patrol started at the same time. Professor Roguery was coming down the hall. "Mr. Blaise let her go… Twenty points from Slytherin each! Now Go back to your Dormitory!" The Professor ordered them. It seems Goyle was not happy for he turned to Lily as he did he had punched Lily a few times. "Detention for hitting a fellow student twenty more Points taken away!"

Professor Roguery lead Lily back to the Head Common room to make sure Lily was not jumped anymore. "Thank you Kiely…" Lily told the Defense Teacher when they were back at the Common room.

"Your welcome! I told the Head Master not to put my little sister down to the Dungeons." Kiely told her until she caught her mistake. "Shoot…"

"Sister?"

"Half-sister actually…Lily, I guess Mum did not tell you. She married before she married your father. Well it is a long story can we step inside to tell about it?" Kiely asked.

Lily nodded as she told the portrait the new password and entered the Common room. "Well sit anywhere you like." Kiely sat in the armchair next across the couch that James and Lily sat in together. Lily sat in her normal seat cross from the Professor.

"Well Mum didn't have anything against Magic…"

"I know what you mean if Petunia was that way."

"Since my father was a Pureblood… I picked up on the magic on his side. So when mum had me, my father seemed to keep close never let out of his sight. But they had a little disagreement of education."

"All of education."

"I can't remember anything else of their idea I was only one when it happened. All this I am telling you was from Dumbledore's Pensive." Kiely told her. "He was the one who told me you were my sister a couple months ago."

"Of course Dumbledore is the one to know everything." Kiely sat there in front of Lily telling the tale that Dumbledore had told her before once finished the girls had said good-bye knowing the Secret.

XXXXXXXXXXX Back in the Head Common XXXXXXXXXX

James came into the next Morning to find Lily fast asleep on the couch with book in her hand. James laughed at his girlfriend, she must have tried to stay up to greet him when came back. James walked quietly over to the couch as he grabbed a blanket. James gently covered her over with the blanket. As well as placing a small piece of paper into her spot in the book. James figured he had time to sleep before they had to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, before he lefted he gently kissed Lily on her cheek. James noticed the black and blues on her arms. "Lily… Lily… Lily wake up." He asked her gently shaking her.

"Mmm? Oh hi James. Are you alright?" Lily asked sitting up to face James.

"Yeah I'm fine… What happened to you?" James asked her holding her head in his hands.

Lily shut her eyes she had to him. That's what boyfriends do they always have to know what happened if their girlfriends got hurt. Lily look at James to see his eyes normally all happy were filled with concern. "After you lefted last night I got jump by some Slytherins. I only got a couple of bruises, I will be alright."

"Lily…" James said sternly, "Are you sure you're ok?" James asked gently.

"Perfectly I can just cover it up with long sleeve shirts." Lily told him. "Guess what happen though." Lily told him her face light up with excited.

"What?" James asked interested of her excitement.

Lily smile, "I have a half sister and to top it off she is a witch."

"That's great who is it?"

"Kiely, Kiely Roguery," Lily told him.

"The Defense teacher?" James asked, Lily nodded "I knew it you had related some how. Well me and half the school."

All Lily could do was smile. "Come on go get some sleep… James are you bleeding?" Lily asked looking at the large bloody tear in his shirt.

"No it just a scratch…" Lily just James a look as though she did not believe him, "Lils, I am use to get danged up it is nothing… I promise." Holding hand up like he was a boy scout.

"Fine I give up… I have to girlfriend to danger prone Marauder I better get use to it… I guess." Lily told him as she gently kissed his cheek as he walked up the stairs. As she walked into her own room grabbing herself a clean uniform and her makeup before heading into the bathroom.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ GREAT HALL (BREAKFAST) ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Lily sat breakfast next to new boyfriend and their friends. "So guys noticed anything new?" James asked since Lily and Him had not told the gang they were a couple yet.

"Nope, Except Peter is eating again but other then that nope." Remus explained, Lily and James just smiled, perhaps would figure it out. They just gently held each other hands quietly under the table.

They just continued talking with their friends. Not one of their friends noticed the new actions of Lily and James towards each other. As the group of nine stood up, Alice smiled at Lily… perhaps the two were wrong about that. "Aww you two are actually a couple that is cute…" Alice whispered happily. As she bounced back to Frank's side. "So Lily what do you have this Period…"

"Potions…"

"Then too Dungeons we go…" Sirius told everyone. They all turn to go down to the Dungeons except for Peter who got a D on his Owl meaning he could continue with Potions.

James gently wrapped his arm around Lily. Lily was surprised at his sigh of possession, but she knew the reason for his action. James seemed to have a new reason to dislike Slytherins even more, from what happen last night. Lily walked a little closer to James as they walked to the classroom. As they entered the classroom Lily froze, Snillevius was sitting there with two out the five Slytherins that had jump Lily that night. Lily walked even closer if it was possible to James "Oh look guys, she had learn her lesson, not to walk alone." Snape told the group.

"Lily, what are they talking about?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing" Lily told them as she and James sat at the same table. Lily moved her chair closer to James.

"Aww, look she is cuddling up to her boyfriend for protection. Too bad he wasn't there last night too save you." One of the boys shouted.

Lily could feel James tense up "James it's ok…" Lily told him. Though Sirius had the same look as James did and as Lily could tell so did Frank and Remus. Was it possible they figured out what happen?

"Come on you're not going tell your boyfriend what happen…"

"ONE MORE WORD AND THAT IS GOING TO BE THE LAST THING YOU ARE EVER GOING TO DO!" Lily jump out of her seat facing the boy wand pointed straight at the boys. "AND I COULD DO IT!"

"Oh you grew back have you? Where was it last night?" The Boy told her.

"I WOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH."

"Try it Sugar Plum!" Snape told her.

"EW! Gross!" was all Lily said

"Sorry Sev she hasn't taken a liking to you. Though I like them Fiery!" the other boy told him.

"_LEVICORUS!_" Lily shouted causing the boy who was harassing her to be swinging by the ankle. "_Expelliarmus_" Lily said as all the boys wand flew out of their hands. Lily sat back down in her seat next James, before she had bursted into tears. All Lily needed to do now was cry, as She felt a soft strong hand pull her gently on onto soft. Lily open she eyes to see it was James' shoulder she was crying into.

She slowly wiped her eyes as the rest of the class was walking in two Hufflepuffs, and seven Ravenclaws had joined the and Professor Slughorn walked into starting with his old mention how great it was having everyone there. "Mr. Havens why are you hanging upside down?"

"Because of the Mudblood Evans there Hexed me that little evil…"

"You say one more word about Lily and I swear…" James turned with his wand out.

"That's enough Mr. Potter, but Agree. Mr. Havens I am leaving you there, just so you learn your Lesson. And Lily, James of you lose two points each from Gryffindor." Lily and James just smiled, Slughorn really was the fairest Teacher they had at Hogwarts. "Let's start are Lesson today of how to make Polyjuice Potion." Said the Professor finished cheerfully.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I hope that Chapter had the right Amount of Fluffiness. If not I promise more in the next chapter._**

**_~FarmQueen_**


	13. Chapter 13: Acting!

**No I am not the owner of Harry Potter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13

James sat down in the Library next to Lily. Who was quietly writing her Transfiguration Essay they had been assigned. She had realized he had just walked in. Lily looked up from her piece of Parchment to see James watching her with the sweet Hazel eyes he had always use around her. "How long have you been there?"

"About three minutes…" He said kissing her forehead.

"Well can you help me with my Essay?" She asked him with a small smile.

James set his arm around her "Animagi huh?" James asked her with a smirk. "Well you need join me back into our Head Common room… I need you help." James wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"With what?" Lily asked. James gently leant forward. "Oh I can help with that" Lily replied as she leant in.

"How is our new favorite couple today?" Alice and Astari asked joining the two at the table.

"Did we hear the word couple?" It was Remus and Sirius who sat at the table followed by Frank and Jase.

"Hi guys…" Lily and James told them annoyed at their friends' horrible timing.

"We were not interrupting anything were we Lily?" Jase asked with a playful grinned.

"No not at all…" James told them through his teeth. "So Lily here just scan my Essay for Ideas…" He leant forwarded "You can help me later." He had whispered into her ear.

"Thanks James…" Lily told him as she pushed him playfully away. As she saw her sister coming through the door as she drop two bags in front of her.

"I went to Hogmeade I thought I get my little sister some stuff." Kiely told her "Along with my aspirin… second years ugh…"

"Thanks Kiely…" Lily told her sister as she rummaged through her bag. James grabbed the bag from Lily "Hey James that's mine."

"Correct was your's…." James told her as he pulled out a sugar Quill.

"You two I swear act worse then any couple I know… I have to go back to my classes. Oh everyone we are practicing Patronesses so be ready." Kiely told them walking out.

Astari as well as the rest of the group looked over to Lily who got her Candy bag back from James who was sucking on a Sugar Quill. Lily slowly looked up from her Essay again, "What?"

"Why was Professor Roguery here?"

"She is my sister…"

"But she is a _teacher_…" Jase and Sirius pointed out.

"So?"

"You're Muggle born…. Not to be mean but normally one child gets Magic abilities." Remus stated.

"Well, technically… She is Lily's half-sister." James told them leaning forward to join the conversation. Everyone look over to James, "What? I learned about four days ago…" The girls gave Lily a look that he could tell they were surprise they had not heard about it first.

Alice was the first to jump up to Lily's side putting Lily into a big bear hug. "Aww I can't believe finally we have you two as a couple." Alice whisper loud enough for the large group to hear.

"Alice…" James and Lily hissed since Alice was the only one smart enough to figure out Lily and James were a couple.

Astari let out a snort, "You everyone thinks your couple already. And you were about to kiss her so…"

"Was not!" James told her.

"So then why did get two inches away from her face?" Peter told him until Lily made a fist "I mean close to her but not to kiss her."

Frank let out a small laugh, "pushover…" The Marauders gave him a glare.

"Like you?" Alice asked him.

Frank tried a little pink, "I'll shut up now.

Everyone laughed "But come on, no more fighting?" Jasmine whined making everyone eyeing her. "What I got good entertainment out of it."

"How?" Frank asked.

"By their humor… Can't we have it one last time?" Sirius nearly exclaimed.

James and Lily looked at each other "Follow us…."

"Wait you better not be taking us to a broom closet to see you two do it…." Sirius whispered to them as they rest sniggers.

"Not a chance mate… And your mind is sick and twisted." James told him handing Lily her bags as he grabbed her books.

Lily smiled at James "Thank you James but I can take them myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure I am not glass." A giggle slipped from her lips.

"I know but you know I want to make sure you don't hurt your small form…"

"Ugh… Not this type of fight I mean the ol' Potter, Evans gig." Jase told them with her arms cross.

"Fine…Follow us to the Head dorm." Lily told them as they walked down the hall.

"Yes one final show!" Sirius said with a gigantic smile onto his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HEAD DORM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James walked into the head dorm standing into the middle. "Ok the ol' routine Evans… Whoa" James said as he blinked a couple of times. "That has been a long since I used that."

"Say here… _Potter_." Lily told him with a smile.

"Start Act 1 scene 1!" Sirius shouted, which James and Lily gave him a glare because of his comment. "Sorry…"

"Oi Evans!" James had exclaimed.

"What Potter…" Lily asked her face was a little weird but she finally got the words out.

"CUT! It is all wrong…" Jase Exclaimed "Sirius take James' position Lily I am taking your's." As she pushed Lily onto James' lap causing both to blush, "Oh you two are dating get use to it. Now quite it on the set."

"Oi Evans!" Sirius Exclaimed.

"What do you want Potter?" Jase asked Sirius with the same face Lily use numerous times before.

"For you and I to go to the next Hogsmead weekend," Sirius trying to impersonate James' cutest smile in Lily's point of view. Sirius was doing a horrible job at it.

"No way! Are you such an Arrogant, self-conceited, toerag, despicable jerk!" Jase practically screamed.

"Oh I have never heard that one before…" Sirius told her.

Jase looked at this one "I know your favorite ballerina show Potter."

"I can't watch…" James muttered only James, Lily, and Jase knew what was going to happen _next_.

"Really Evans what is that…" Sirius asked Jase confused.

"Nutcracker..." She told him nonchalantly before dropping having him to his knees in tears. Having all the boys crossing theirs legs. "Oh man, I am sorry Sirius I was getting into it to much… Sorry did it hurt?"

"Only a LOT!" Sirius told her. "James how many times did that usually happen?" Finally getting off the floor.

"About… four times a year from third to six so I say twelve times."

The boys looked over to James "You will be lucky if you can have children…" Frank told him. "Cause Lily can kick trust me I had the 'Nutcracker' before."

"What did you do?" Peter squeaked.

Frank shook his head "It was back in third year how was I supposed to remember…" which made everyone laugh. "I am going for a walk Alice want to come?" Frank jerked his head over to Lily and James.

"You know you don't have to ask. I always come..." Alice finally got it.

"I like to be Polite…"

"Mind if Astari and I want with you for a while?" Remus asked the two knowing the plan the same as Astari.

Jase stood up "Oh actually Remus I have to get some help from Astari if you don't mind…"

"It is ok I will help these two…" Remus pulled Sirius and Peter by the ears "With their potions Essays they have never started… See you two later!."

"Bye"

"Later!"

"Au Revoir!"

"Night!"

"A Bientot!"

"Bye guys." Lily told them as she gentle sat up off of James' lap "So that was interesting… Now what was it you need help with?" she asked replacing herself onto the couch.

"Yeah alright if I…"

"What James?" Lily asked confused.

James slide closer to her, "Kiss you and I mean really Kiss you?"

"Oh um sure…" Lily told him "But why did you ask?"

James shrugged "Cause I respect you…" He told her before putting his lips onto hers. James felt an electric shock on his lips and it just felt good he pulled back from her. Lily looked at him a little pink, "and I just waited make sure I wasn't making a terrible mistake, like… well Snape."

Lily let out snort "Don't worry that is not going to happen...." She placed her forehead to his, "You are too great of a boyfriend, you know that."

"Really? I haven't noticed…" He told her before they walk to the couch closer to the fire "We better finish our homework."

"Your right…" Lily told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There a kiss but that is not the end of our story.

Plz Review and please give me your thought of my photo on my profile plz.


	14. Chapter 14: Chains Letters Bring Trouble

**Sorry I do not own Harry Potter! *sigh***

Chapter 14

The girls sat at the breakfast table laughing as the boys had gone to do some 'boy bonding' or 'guy time' or whatever they called it all the girls know was they were doing something they shouldn't do. "Hey guys you know what we should play?" Astari asked them, "That we haven't played in a long time…"

"MASH!" They said in unison. (It is game all the girls play at our school, and myself if I am super bored.)

"Lily you're going first…" Alice told her.

"Ok… For boys just add the Marauders and plus Frank. Jase their names are seprated…" Lily told her most favorite best friend who was writing names. "Money… 140,000,000,000 galleons, 400.000 sickles, and then 1 knut. For Job I guess, Healer, Headmistress, Auror, misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Mystery of Magic. Places to live Gordic Hollow, London, and Bollywood."

"Nice… Lils." Astari told Lily while give her a high-five. (Bollywood is in India if you had not know)

"Thank you, Kids um… 1….5…and 6"

"Ok so just tell me to stop…"

"Stop…"

"Ok one, two, three, four…"Jase muttered, "ok your letter is A. One, two, three, four…. Bye Remus…" The boys started walking down the hall.

"Jase stop…" Alice whispered in panic though Jase had not heard her.

"So Bye, bye Frank…" Jase told them as the boys sat down. Frank looked to see the girls were going to be defeated, "One, two, three, four Allez bye-bye Sirius, One two three four Au Revoir Peter, Lily you are going to marry James…" Jase told them as she looked up from the paper. "Oh um hi guys."

The girls sent glares to Jasmine who started to sink under the table, "JASMINE YOUR TIMING IS EXTREMELY HORRIBLE!" They had exclaimed. Lily and James were both pink at the table.

"What is this?" James asked as he lifted the paper up. "A, James…is it gibberish?"

Astari laughed "No it is MASH a game. Girls only play but Lily wouldn't want to continue her game." Lily shook her head, "So this not going to be continued until later."

Lily shot up with a letter "Alice! Does this look familiar?"

"Ugh! That stupid chain letter my mum sent me… yes. Read it have a good laugh." Alice mumbled into her hands.

Sirius took the letter and held in front of him, He pretended to cough then sat up straight as though their ghost of a professor Binns. "Let's see… Let's see ah yes… Kiss_ Article 1: The_ _kiss_" Then his voice turned back to his normal deep voice; "_1. Kiss on the hand, I adore you_…_ 2. Kiss on the cheek, I just want to be friends_…_ Hey you two remember_ _that!_" Sirius pointed over to Lily and James.

"Ok if going to read" Frank ripped the letter out his hand and placed it into his own, " _on the neck, I want you_…_ on the lips, I love you_ …_ on the ears, I am_ _just playing_…._ anywhere else, lets not get carried away_ …_7. Look in your eyes,_ _kiss me_…_ with your hair_, oh ho James that seems to mean, _I can't live without_ _you_" Everyone looked over o James to see him gently twirling her hair. "… aw how romantic… _9. Hand on your waist I love you to much to let you go_. Here!" He had shoved the letter to Astari, "Your turn to read."

"Thanks Remus I'll have you read the guy's part…_Article 2: The Three Steps, 1. Girls: If any guy gets fresh with you, slap him." _

"Ouch" Remus seem to rub his face when she had said that, "oh um… _2. Guys, if any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good_…."

They held the letter in between them "_3. Guys & Girls_…_Close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to stare_."

"Here Prongs the next couple are perfect for you…" Remus joked handed it to him.

"O.K…hold on," He quickly snatched Lily's sausage of her plate.

"James!" Lily slapped him across the back of his head, "Put that down!"

He shoved it into his mouth and started chewing "Want it now?" he had asked after swallowing. Lily not answered "I know I am a jerk. Lily… Lily…" He started with his puppy dog face "I'd Dorry… I'd didn't mean too hurt you." In a three year old voice though he knew she was crack from laughter..

"Fine you're forgiven you besides you too sweet to let go." Lily told him ruffling his hair

"Where was that when he asked you out in fifth year?" Sirius asked her.

"He was a big head then…"

"James! Just read the letter." Jase told him.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Article _3: The Commandments, shall not squeeze too hard._.. _2. Thou shall not ask for a kiss, but take one_... Whoops I think I broke that one" James mumbled under his breathe. "_3. Thou shall kiss at every opportunity_… _Here are a few reasons why guys like girls: will always smell good even if its just shampoo_…"

"Heck yeah on that one…" Peter squeaked causing everyone to laugh that was the first time he had spoke during the whole conversation.

"O.K.… 2_. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder_… that one is true too true. _3. How cute they look when they sleep_, Again true and Sirius shut up before you say something stupid. 4_. The ease in which they fit into our arms_…" James grinned that for him he thought was too good…. _5. T-the way they k-kiss you and all of a sudden __everything is r-right in the world_…" Everyone saw James eyes dart up to Lily but had not said anything… _6. How cute they are when they eat_…_7. The way they take hours __to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while_… Sirius again shut it. _8. Because_ _they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside_ …9. _The way they look good no_ _matter what they wear_…_10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both_ _know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth_.... O.k. you guys better not make ant comments on this ok…" Everyone nodded "_11. How cute they are when they_ _argue!_" James watched as half of their friends fell out of their seat laughing their asses off. "Thanks guys."

"Well it fits you two." Frank told them through his almost straight face.

"Fine Remus read the rest!" James told his mate who was staring into a book opened onto the table, "Yoo-hoo Moony… Anyone home! Yo MOON!"

Astari noticed the page he was staring at which made her face go sour. She reacted the best she punched him into the stomach, "Oof!" was all Remus. Everyone stared at Remus, "What?" Astari held not answered she had just stabbed at her food "Oh what was it? _#12. The way her hand always finds yours_…_ way they smile_…_14. The way you feel when you see their owl with a letter after you just had a big fight_…_15. The way she says 'lets not fight anymore' even though you know that an hour later....16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them_…_ way they kiss you when you say 'I love you'_…_18. Actually ...just the way they kiss you_..._19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry_…I love when that happens… OW!" Remus had received from Astari who had flicked his temple. "I meant when you do it…_20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly… way they hit you and expect it to hurt_…_22. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt.(even though we don't admit it)!_"

"Which does not apply to you, Remus. You are a major cry baby…"

"Ok Asttie what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Remus watched her as she finish her food. "Please hurry up so I can leave!"

"Meow! Alright I will finish reading it!" Remus was definitely frustrated with her, "_23. The way they say 'I miss you'…24. The way you miss them…25. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore..... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is in evitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt. _There are you happy?" Remus spat to Astari everyone stopped their conversations to watch the fight going on in front of them.

"Positively Terrific!" Astari voice was filled with sarcasm. "See ya!" She told him before storming away.

Everyone was silent as they watch Remus fume in front of them. Frank let out a low whistle which had everyone turn to him "I going to the lake… Bye!" Remus said Quickly storming off through the doors.

"There goes the morning…" Sirius mumbled getting him slaps across the back of his head. "Ouch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry for the Cliffe I have to get to bed Test Tomorrow! Ugh!


	15. Chapter 15: Seasons Of Love

I do not own Harry Potter I actually got sued for trying to buy the rights. Can you believe that? and I do not Own the Song: Seasons of Love.

Chapter 15

James and Lily walked on their way to defense class hand in hand. Once in while James would bring her hand to his lips to kiss it. Lily could only smile, he was really was greater than she really gave him credit for. Sirius was well possibly snogging Jase for the love of life, Remus down by the lake, Astari was now with Frank and Alice wherever. Everyone in the hall were which looking at the two. "Hey Lily, James how'd about picture?" asked a Seventh year who was also Gryffindor.

"For what Alexis?" Lily asked confused.

"For the school's first yearbook." He exclaimed happily.

James right eyebrow lifted "What article?"

"Cutest Couple!"

Lily and James' face flushed ruby red, "Ok?"

They stood closely together, as James Gently slipped his arm gently around Lily's waist "No not like that! James go behind Lily rest your chin onto her shoulder and arms around her torso…"

"Alexis it is just a photo we do not need to pose for that..." James told him.

"Please?" he seem to beg.

Lily looked at the two men sitting there arguing "It is for the first year book!"

"I really don't care!"

"How about we talk about this free period we have to go the class?" Lily asked Alexis. His face turned to Lily.

Alexis face turn to Lily, his eyes went up to Lily's face then down to her legs " Hmm I think I can squeeze in that lone time with you." That was all Alexis could get in before one red hand mark appear across his face and his ass was on the ground spinning with him turning too! "Ouch you bee-itch…"

"Hey you little…"

"James stop come on we have get to class."

"But…"

"Go!" Lily told him as she pushed him down the corridor to Defense Class they were early to class they always were their group always lefted forty-five minutes early. James stopped before the door purposely causing Lily to run into his backside, "Ow James that was not funny!"

"Sorry but you did look cute…"

"Move now!" was all she said as she walked past him. Frank Alice Astari and Jase turned around "Hey guys where are the rest of the Marauders?"

"Who cares? As long as I don't see Remus I am fine!" Astari practically shouted.

Jase let a sigh out "They are with Remus up in their dormitory they are trying to get Remus out…"

"Why is he up there?"

"Threatening to kill himself if Astari doesn't talk to him before class?" Frank told them.

Astari Eyes released a tear, "I don't care!"

"I'll go get him how much time before class?" James asked "Why am I so stupid…" He pulled out his pocket watch "Twenty minutes… I can make it. Bye! Save me a seat…" he dropped his bag and pulled Lily into a kiss before running out the door.

Lily smiled at the same spot before causing herself to perform a cartwheel, "Yes! Wahoo!"

"Whoa first time he had kissed you?" Jase asked at Lily's actions.

"Yes,… actually technically no, Maybe?"

"Huh?" was all Alice could say.

"Her first Kiss with James happened at the small café in Hogsmead." Astari told them.

The door opened up of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walking into the classroom. James crashed against a desk. "I found him!"

Lily looked over to Astari her look was a mix of anger and joy, "Ok we will leave you two alone…"

"No please don't go- arooo!" Everyone in the room turned their heads to Remus who was cursing under his breath. "Shit, Fuck, Damn, Why is it so close to the fucking full moon?"

Astari stepped back, "You're a-a-a werewolf?" She seemed to stare at Remus.

Lily watched the Marauders hold their breathes Lily knew that Remus was a werewolf but no one had seen the difference in that. "Asttie it happen when I was five years old I couldn't stop it…"

"But you still could have told me… Isn't that what boyfriends often do tell their girlfriends secrets that their friend do not know." Astari stepped closer Remus again.

Remus looked straight at her eyes, "I couldn't risk losing you…but now you won't speak to me for some reason."

"You were staring at a scaky little slut of a veela." Astari told him "but I think I could take you back? I mean you seem desperate… innocence… handsome… intelligent…well ok one more chance. Only one!" She told him as he twirled her around.

"So Moonsie still thinking about killing yourself?" Frank asked now that he is used to being around the Marauders.

"OH NO!" Alice went into a sarcastic voice, "They have made a clone out of him. He is ruined!"

"No Fluffy tail I don't think that is an option anymore." Remus told Frank.

"Why am I Fluffy Tail?"

"Would you prefer Daisy?"

"Fluffy tail works for me…" Everyone let a small laugh out.

Kiely had walked into the classroom "Oh it is you lot?" She eyed the boys' goofy grins on their faces. "Should I be worried, please not another dung bomb, or scalding water levitating over my head?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "No Kiely they did not have time to pull anything hopefully… I do not trust Frank anymore…"

"And why not…"

"Since you have been hanging with them," Lily joked pointing her finger at James.

James gave her a fake look of shock, "Why Miss Lilian Rosetta Evans I resent that statement. I will be pleased to inform you I am vastly more mentally mature and physically."

"Well thank you Mr. James Bernard Potter for that delightful information, yet you are the same wonderful James I have grown to like."

"Just Like?"

"Maybe more but I haven't decided…"

"Perhaps this class will." Kiely told her.

Lily looked over to her sister "what do you…" was all Lily could fix in before the class filed in. Lily sat down at her desk next to James.

Kiely eyes seemed to watch the two, "Well class today we are working on Patronusses. The Patronus Charm for defending yourself against Dementors, the one creature I have not been able to befriend." Most of the class laughed. "A shield Patronus is often useful every now and then, but a full body Patronus will protect you as long as you stay focus. The key for an excellent Patronus is a Strong over joyful memory. Now everyone repeat after me _Expecto Patronium_."

"_Expecto Patronium_" The class repeated.

"Now we are going to be working on this for a couple of weeks." Kiely explained to the class "So you have some time to work on the Patronusses."

Lily smiled over to James who seemed to be smiling back to her, "I'll already know your Patronus form I guess?" Lily told James.

"Really what is that?" James asked resting onto his arm.

"Good Godric Gryffindor James, Vous ne sont pas épais, il est bien sûr un cerf." Lily giggle at the look on his face, before Picking up her wand, "A stag of course," Lily stopped to think of something wonderful. She had had thought when she and Petunia hang out at the park when they where younger before she had gone Hogwarts of before she attended Hogwarts, "_Expecto Patronium_!" as silver mist form out of her wand.

"Nice try," Kiely told her as she walked by Lily's Desk "Maybe you need something happier. Try again like this Lily…_Expecto Patronium_!" at the Kiely's wand I silver Horse trotted down the aisle making everyone watch it. "See now you try?"

Lily thought again, _'When James came over for Christmas the was best time of my life'_ "_Expecto Patronium!_" A silver being appeared out of her, It had started taking form.

"Excellent Five Points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter how about you try?"

"Of course Professor, I would be delighted…." James Pulled out his wand and held it out in front of him "_Expecto Patronium_!" James shouted, A silver stag bursted out of his wand stopping in front of Lily watching her.

"Good job James," Kiely told him, "Twenty Points to Gryffindor!"

Lily rose her eyebrows at him "Show off…" Lily muttered. James laughed at her for a second, "_Expecto Patronium_…" The small form appeared at the end. "Ugh!"

"Calm down Lily just relax, see _Expecto Patronium_." The silver stag had appeared again.

Lily stared at him, " Ok…" She took a couple of deep breathes, "_Expecto Patronium_!" At the end of her wand, the figure stood close to the stag, "It's a…"

"Doe!" the doe nuzzled with The stag.

"OMG LOOK! THAT IS SO CUTE!" A voice squealed everyone turned their heads.

"That is so sweet."

"Matching Patronusses!"

"I always knew they were soul mates!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gryffindor Common Room after Classes XXXXXXXX

The girls sat in the Gryffindor common room laughing, "The next thing I know I am walking down the Hall and I hear 'Hey Sev, You look extremely hot today!', then I bursted out laughing then I heard 'Really well thank you, I never thought I would see someone as beautiful as you noticing'" Astari was telling them about the prank she had pulled on Snape, "Next thing that happened the girl came wizzing around the Corner Screaming Bloody Murder causing he was trying to kiss her… Oh Hi Katharine!"

"You own me seven galleons."

"Oh here you go!" Astari reached into her pocket to pull out some money, "There you go seven galleons." As she placed the money into the girl's hand.

That every Gryffindor boy in every year came _running_ down to the Common room "Holy Helga Hufflepuff Peter can clear the whole boys' dormitory!" Sirius told them.

"He needs to lay off the Shepherd's pie at dinner." Remus told them "Woo, when he rips one you get the hell out."

"James can you come over here?" One of the other boys called.

"Why?"

The boy brought the radio over, "It is broken and we can't fix?"

"Sorry I can't either, I'll pick one up the next Hogsmead weekend." James told him.

The boy turned "No music great."

"Yes we do in fact we have the greatest singer. In fact she is sitting right in this room." Jasmine told them as she stood onto one of the table.

"Jase I never knew you sang!" Lily told her friend.

"I don't! But… you do!"

"No Jase come on no!"

"Come On Lils you can do it!" Remus told her.

"LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY! LILY!" Everyone seemed to be cheering.

Lily gave up, "Ok I give up! This is song I think we all heard once…"

'525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? How about love? How about love? Measure In Love! '525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.'

"'_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._'" A Soft tenor voice had joined Lily turned around to see James there Singing.

" '_In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?__ How about __love__?_! _How about __love__? How about __love__?_ _Measure in love. Seasons of  
love._

525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure  
the life of a woman or man?

"_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned__, or  
the way that she died._

"Dance Come On Dance!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah!"

James took Lily's hand and spun her. As they continued to sing:

'_It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
the love! Remember the love! Remember  
the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.'_"

Lily found herself in the middle of James' arms about to kiss him. James had noticed the radio had started up again "I got it!" someone shouted. Though no one seemed to have noticed they were all applauding for Lily and James.

As they sat down Alice watched them, "Aw… First Cutest Couple, Matching Patronusses, and Now they can sing… They were made for each other!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cute not so Cute Feel Free to review.


	16. Chapter 16: Beds, Hair, and Quidditch!

NO I do not Own Harry Potter or any connection to Bambi.... J.K. Rowling Had placed a restraining order on me so yeah can't come anywhere near England or Ireland, but She did say I can continue on my Fan fiction and I have rights to this story but none of the Harry Potters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

The week went smoothly though Lily was some what of a lonely night during the full moon. She had walked into James' room that night she still had not gotten use to him out during the full moons. She laid herself onto James' bed '_surely he wouldn't mind right?_ _Cause he __is __my Boyfriend._' She started dozing off.

James and Sirius quietly walked into the head common room, "Shh! Sirius, Lily is in bed already."

"Ok, hey is it alright if I sleep on your couch?"

James gave Sirius a confused look, "Pad…Do you not have your own bed? In your dorm?"

"Yes but I don't want to walk up to my dorm. And besides Moony will be cranky remember?"

James shook his head "Fine but only tonight!"

"Deal!" Sirius told his mate as he jump on to the couch.

James shook his head at his friend defiantly knowing and stating James walked up the stairs turning to his bedroom. James walked over to his dresser. Not know Lily was shifting half asleep under his covers. James slowly unbutton his shirt unaware of her being in the room, He calm started sliding off his pants, "Hmmm… James is that you?" her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Though she couldn't complain James with a half buttoned shirt, and boxer was actually the most attractive sight she had wanted to see.

"Lily!" James' cheeks seem to be turning pink, "Um… am I in the right room cause if I'm not then-"

"Oh no James it is alright, I was just worried about you."

James looked at Lilly in her spaghetti strap top and her Thumper pajama bottoms. "Oh um… Thanks, that was really sweet but you don't have to."

"Oh I feel like a fool!"

"No it is ok, I would do the same thing to…" James told her as he turned around to grab his pajama pants. Lily only smiled as she stared at the back of well James…, "I take it you see something you like?"

Lily's face turned red, "Um I guess I better be getting to my room."

"There's no law that says you have to go right?" James asked, "I mean I don't mind if you stay for the night."

Lily looked at him it seem he really did want her to stay, "Ok I actually like in your room though I could use a good cleaning." Lily stated as James slipped into the bed next to her.

James merely shrugged as he looked over to Lily who turned herself toward him, "What?"

"Nothing I just think that you very sexy that's all." Lily gave him a seductive smile.

James gave her a smirk as he leaned over to kiss her, James, he had tried to deepened the kiss. But he pulled away, he was to tired to try again from her as she seemed to let a little groan out, "Sorry I am tired, Lily."

"I understand… Goodnight James." Lily told him as she kissed him.

"Night… Lily," James told her as he placed the covers over Lily and himself. "Here take my shirt you seem cold."

"Thanks…" Lily told she slipped on his shirt. Lily had noticed how

XXXXXXXXXXXX Next Morning James' room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius walked in with a grin, no he had not realize Lily was in James' bed. As he got closer to the bed had to laugh, what was it James had told him last night? Oh yeah 'Pad…Do you not have your own bed?' Sirius stood at the Foot of James' bed, "So Prongs!" Sirius shouted causing the two to shoot up from their bed, Sirius eyes turned to Lily for a second who happen to wearing _James'_ shirt. "I take it the little lecture you gave _me_ last night…" Turning his attention back to James, Sirius was trying to keep from laughing, "did not apply to… well Lily." Sirius started to smirk; yes he was doing a poor job at not laughing. Lily said nothing and neither did James they just started to shift themselves from James' bed, "Well Bambi? Faline?"

"Black I told you not to call me Faline…" Lily threw over her shoulder before retreating to her Room, "James I call the Bathroom first!"

As Lily shut the door, "As she always does! Now Pad what do you want?"

"Can In borrow some clothes?"

James laughed at his statement, "No can do Pads."

"How come Lily has your shirt then?" Sirius joked.

"Can we change subject?"

"Yup I have to go anyway… Jase you know how she is!"

"Yup,bye!" Lily quietly walked into James' room her hair not even wet, Lily was though in a Red sweater with a gold Line across her chest and a pair of black jeans she sat on his bed. "Wow Lily that was fastest shower you ever took."

"I didn't take a shower James…" Lily told him.

"Why not?"

"Female monthly gift…" Lily told him.

"First Moony now you great you two are going to be cranky and we have a Quidditch match today…" James told her in a joking voice, "But you I don't mind" he told her as gave her a kiss, "Let me get a shower and I will be right out. Then we can head down to breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Great Hall XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH Remus, you should just cut this mop on your head already?" Brianna seemed to shout at the Gryffindor table, "Then we wouldn't have this Problem!" The problem in question is someone thought it would be funny to let a twisted rubber band go put it

in his long shaggy hair. (a/n: how long and shaggy you ask? Remus' he has it long enough to pull into a ponytail and still look like a boy.)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok Brianna just stop I'll have a bald spot there." Remus stood up from his seat, his sandy blond hair falling in front of his face. "Why isn't there a spell for this… OUCH! OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!"

The whole Gryffindor house team started laughing, at the shouting Remus was doing over a small rubber band. "Remus just cut it out of you hair it is quick and harmless and that mop needs a trim." Liam had stated to Remus.

"No way it is my hair and I like it this long!"

The rest of Marauders Nodded their heads, "He has got a point you know." Stated James.

"James not helping!"

"What is it with you Marauders and your shaggy anyway?" Astari asked coming to her boyfriend's rescue. "Keep still, Remus stand still, quit squirming! There it's out."

"That's the signature for the Marauders. The whole shaggy, messy, long hair typish hair deal." Sirius told the Ravenclaw Seeker, as he ruffled his hair to her.

Remus gave him a glare "Anyway Asttie You're the best!"

"I know but It is still good to hear it from you. Don't worry you don't need a haircut." She told him as she gave him a kiss.

Remus turned to the rest of the team, "Haha told you!" He did a little jig.

Astari pulled Remus' hair into the loose ponytail she had always seen him in. "Yeah Remmy Please Do not do that again." She told him as the Gryffindor team left for the Quidditch match to end all Quidditch matches Gryffindor versus Slytherin. "Good Luck!" was all she slipped out of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Quidditch Match)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is the match of the season everyone, Mighty Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Let me tell you the Gryffindor keeper Lily seems to be on top of her game today she had not let one shot by her." Announcer Taylor Jordan told the Crowd Sitting on the edge of his seat. "It seems the Black on the Gryffindor Team is trying to dislodge the Black of the Slytherin Team from finding the Snitch. You thought there was brotherly love right? I believe that has not applied with this family in a while. Now back now Bendy has thrown the Quaffle to Liam He shoots and He SCORES!"

All the Houses except Slytherins Roared with cheers and a chant filled the air from the Crowd:

_Whoa Liam! _

_That funky Liam, Liam! _

_Whoa Liam!_

_That funky Liam, Liam!_

The girls continued:

_Oh Liam, You are so fine._

_Oh baby come with me,_

_Lets go make love in a tree_

_Oh Liam!_

The match continued the Slytherins had twenty points to Gryffindor's hundred and sixteen points James seemed to relax a little even if they had lost the Match which anyone could highly doubt for the score was defiantly in their favor. Gryffindor would once again for the 10th time in a row, win the Quidditch House Cup (Yes the previous teams even one the cup), It was then James and Regulus Black had saw the Snitch! "James, and Black have spotted the Snitch they make a nose dive each neck and neck…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie! Hehe Sorry Had to it next chapter we are checking up on Mary and Nicole. Lily, James and Gang are in for a shock! No Lily or any other girl in the story not pregnant or maybe not the main female character anyway… Review! _Review!_ _Review!_ _**REVIEW!**_ Please Review! With Hot fudge and white chocolate frogs on top. _AND _Butterbeer on the side.


	17. Chapter 17: Omigosh Mary? The Truth!

Sorry I do not own Harry Potter I know We all believe that I am but the Truth is I am not!

Chapter 17

Mary's kidnapping and story.

Mary's POV

I open my eyes wait did they just change my location? I do not remember being here… man my head still hurts from the fight… at least I think it was a fight. Ouch my leg. Yup definitely a disagreement with my capturer. What was her name? Natalie….no, Nickel? No, um… oh yes Nicole! I am changing my favorite name to name a girl now. Wait is that footsteps I hear? Wait better not get my hopes up it could be a rat, or another death eater… "Let me go!" wait I know that voice!

"Now Astari!" I know that one to It was Alice!

"Shit that thing just bit me!" Yup another death eater.

I listened for more but all I could hear was the sound of the girls running, "ALICE! ASTARI! HELP ME! IT IS MARY!"

"Huh Mary?" I could them running back down the hall. Huh I didn't even know they passed me. "OMIGOSH! Alice it is Mary!"

"_Alohomora_" I heard from behind the door as Astari and Alice ran inside, "Mary, Mary, is it really you wait no time to talk…"

"Ouch Alice My leg…"

"Astari help me!" We turn to where Astari stood. "Astari help me! Astari?" She collapsed onto the floor. She seemed as though knocked out.

"Oh and She was such a pretty girl…" My head shot up! "Oh look a half-blood, Blood traitor, and Mudblood it must be my lucky day…" Yup Nicole if I have ever heard her before. "Well I will let catch up with my new friends." Alice went sprinting to the door though as she just got at the front of the door it slammed into her face.

Alice turn back to us as she quietly as she Started checking Astari to make sure she was fine, "Minor stun she should wake up in about a minute. Now what did that death eater mean by her new friends?"

"Well she has possibly been impersonating me for the year I am guessing… and I was in this weird room I knew I still at Hogwarts because I could heard James and Sirius heading to the astronomy tower talking about being prepared for the full moon and all that." I explained. "Then I believe I heard Lily talking to someone and they were flirting…"

"James, they are dating!" Alice told me.

My eyes widen did I hear that correct! James. Potter. And. Lily. Evans. Are. Officially. A. Couple? "You got to joking right? You know to lift my spirits?"

"No I am not joking… How can you see in here?" Alice asked me. I merely shrugged I just got into the room like an hour ago perhaps? " _Lumos_!"

"Ouch… That really hurts!" I told her, I had been out of the light for to long.

We could hear a small groan on the floor, "Ugh! What happen I remember us seeing Mary in the room, why is the door shut?"

"A death eater locked us in here!" Alice told her. She turn to me and knelt down, "Mary have they been feeding you?"

I looked at her, "Just bread, water, and the occasionally piece of meat to keep me alive." Astari stared at my cheek, arms, leg, and my shoulder, "and they have tortured me to get information about you guys… I'm sorry about that."

"Does your head hurt?" Astari asked.

"No!"

"Good!" She spat slapping me across my head.

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked.

Astari gave me a looked as though I was an Idiot. "Like you don't know! That's for you getting me into a fight with Remus and making us break up!" her voice was cracking oh no! What had Nicole done?

"That wasn't me I would never do that. I was kidnap!" I told her frantically, "It was that Nicole girl, trust me I would never have done that! I'm your friend you got to believe me!"

"Alright I don't why I always give people Second Chances. What did you say before?"

I shifted in my spot, before I spoke to them "They tortured me to get information about you guys… I'm sorry about that."

"It is alright right you are the smallest of our group and they knew you would crack." Wow they must be working on unison speaking.

"Here I should tell you from the beginning. Of What happened with me…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback(September 1) Mary Speaking to Alice and Astari XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_I came running back to the car after I had my mother turn the car for the fifth time! "Ok I am pretty sure I have everything I have Luxor, my school clothes… um my summer essays. My money I can exchange so I have money for Hogsmead. Ok I good Mum."_

"_Mary please use proper grammar." Mum told me as I threw my school books into the back seat. "Now do we have everything cause if we don't we are not going to turn around!"_

"_Yes, I's got ev-ev-everything mummy." I told my mum and yes I had to use more improper grammar with my mother but she can be such a worry wart. "And If I's forgots anythings Alice will let me borrow her owl and I will write yous whats I's forgots!" I was seriously making my mother angry. Maybe I should stop before…_

"_Mary knock that off you been pulling that stunt no wait more stunts since your father and brother had pasted away three years ago." Mum had to bring that up! Sure I am still upset but I normally act like this! "Mary I need you to corporate dear."_

"_Yeah, yeah mum I know the lecture. I am the most important thing to you I complete doubt it. You care about that muggle boyfriend of yours!" I spat at her yes I am muggle born so why did I call her boyfriend that? I do not know why I am angry I can't think when I am angry._

_Mum glare at me "Mary listen to me I am trying to make you happy."_

"_But you won't listen to me! That is the problem…" Was I getting weepy I never get weepy? "I mention anything that deal with my world you try and change the subject."_

"_Now Mary you know that is not true!"_

"_Yes it is mum!" I was really frustrated at my mother. She seems to have not expected that I am a witch, and I am leaving for school where I will make my living in the Wizarding world as a healer. I stayed quiet as my mother started ranting. Can we say Mother-Daughter bonding… doubt it! You know the person who came up with that was nuts! As we approached King's Cross Station I started gathering my things the sooner I get out of the car the better! "Bye mum… I'll try to write you bye!"_

"_Mary Meghan MacDonald get back here!" My mother had to use my full name. _

_I turned to her "What?"_

"_Have a good school year…and I do understand."_

_I turn and gave her a small hug "Ok bye mum… I love you…" as I turned to the platform with my entire luggage "Yeah right!" I whispered running through the Barrier. I took in a deep breath, the scarlet engine I had seen multiply times. I am home yes it has been my home for seven years._

"_MARY HURRY UP THE TRAIN ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Yes It was good old Alice speaking as I sprinted Frank he had held his hand out. In which I passed my luggage to him as Alice pulled on to the train as it just left the platform. "Phew, So Mary how was your summer."_

_So I told her my muggle family came over so we had a family picnic. Which I did not mind, but mum had invited her muggle boyfriend over, in the middle of the picnic he decided to propose…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Present time XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astari stopped me in the middle, "Mary we know about when you first got on to the train," whoops did I go back that far.

"Sorry so anyway…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walked to go get change into my Hogwarts uniform, as I entered the changing room. I saw this girl about our age so I hi, "Hello…" I told her cheerfully._

"_Hi…how are you?" she replied._

"_Excellent Now that I am away from my Mother and her Fiancé…"_

_The Girl turned to me, "Really? My name is Nicole." She told me as she held out her hand, "Pure-blood."_

"_Mary… Muggle-born!"_

"_Nice," her voice seemed to turn to ice._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MARY NOT HELPING!Astari shouted, wow PMS!

"Actually this is a critical part if yous would listen." I told her.

Alice gave me a Look, "Mary not a time to joke…"

"I know but I have done it in awhile… anyway…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So we continued talking "Hey I like you want to come sit we with me and my friends?" I asked her._

"_Um... sure just come meet my friends before I meet your's" and Being as dumb as I was I followed her so we walked to this compartment filled with slytherin, "Got one Boys!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In which next thing I know I was knocked out and in the room I told you about."

"Ok Now I have feeling they have more People, "Alice told us as she had ear against the wall. "I hear some screaming, I think they are targeting us?"

"Why do you say that Ally?" I asked.

"I heard some one say half-breed, and then I think I heard someone cried Prongs…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back at Hogwarts! ( before the kidnappings) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"… and they are- wait something is not right. It appears the Slytherins right letting James go towards the snitch?" Taylor watched. Most of the crowd was confused. The Slytherins seemed to be groaning. "Wait now I see Black is being to have a problem with his broom… Wait now James's broom doing the same! But wait it seems James is going to be able to yes… He is going to… JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!!"

The crowd had ran onto the field though most of the house more reluctant then Gryffindor! James was wearing the biggest smile no could have made a better catch, " James Bernard Potter don't you ever scare me like that again!" Lily told him as they jumped on to his back, James started laughing at her fake scolding.

"I dory please fordive me?" He asked in the same goofy voice he had use before. Lily just nuzzled her head into his shoulder. " I will take that as a yes…"

Sirius stepped in front of the two, "Ok Prongs, Faline no backing out this time! I dare you two snog in front of the whole school!" Sirius shout over the _Whole _student body as Wolf whistles erupted over the crowd. "Came on Prongs, or should we re-nickname you Bambi?"

"Oh Sirius this is ridiculous…" Lily told him as she dropped from James' back.

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her close noses close to touching, "I wanted to do this for awhile-" With that said James closed the space. His lips and Lily's intertwined, Lily couldn't help that a soft moan escaped her lips. James' slipped his tongue into Lily's mouth.

"Ok anyone under third year look away!" Frank joked. "Ok Prongs, Lily break it up!" They slowly departed from each other Lily turned Red from embarrassment, "Well, well, well James look at that you finally shut her up. I never thought I would see that. You must have-"

"Frank!" Lily shouted.

"Um… Not a good Idea," James warned him.

"Aww, our ickle lily is growing up!" Frank Stated.

Lily step closer to Frank, "I show you growing up!"

"Shit…." Was all he said before Lily pulled her wand on him. Causing him to run to the1 castle.

Once he was out of hearing distance, "When do you think he will realize it was bluff?" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her statement, "Now Isn't there a party that we should getting to?"

"Come let's go!" Remus shout, " Gryffindor?"

"Proud and Mighty!" was answered.

"Gryffindor?" Remus shouted again.

James slipped his arm around Lily's waist, "Proud and Mighty!" Everyone followed the Gryffindor team up the hill to the castle as the chant continued. Though the Gryffindor house had not stop shouting the other houses did.

Remus' placed his arm over Astari when he finally found her. "Hey Sirius can you take over?"

"Huh?" Sirius looked at the two "Ohh Okays! GRYFFINDOR?"

"Hey hun." Remus told Astari as his arm replace it's self to around her waist.

"Hey…" Astari muttered to him though it was barely heard.

"What's wrong" his asked her as he pulled her to the side. Astari shook her head, "You sure you seemed, fine before."

Astari shook her head. Remus placed both of his arms around her, "Remus NO!" She told him as she pushed him away.

"What?" Remus asked she had never done that before in all those years of him dating her.

"Nothing…"

"Astari what's wrong? You never had done this?" Remus told.

"Oh Really? I guess you do pay attention!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ask Mary she told me that you been off staring at some other girl!"

"Huh? That doesn't make sense!" He told her as leant against a tree.

Astari seemed to be fuming! Remus had noticed this, '_Not Good!_' Remus thought, Astari mad was never a good thing. " You are never Listen to me anymore!"

"I do too!"

"Really? Prove it, what is my favorite color?"

"Really you're asking a question anyone could know, Navy Blue!"

"Wrong! Here what Job does my Father have now that he has his Promotion?"

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts…"

"No that was his old job remember last week I informed you the He is now in the Department Of Mysteries! I told you just YOU!" Astari told him.

"Fine!" Remus told her. "But I bet you know nothing about me!"

"A couple of weeks ago you told us that you were a werewolf! " Astari whispered, "your favorite color is Yellow cause it is balanced, your father works at Saint Mungo's.."

"Okay, okay I get it!" Remus had not known what came over him but he was shouting at the girl, he was dating. Wait dating wasn't the corrected word, "Sorry…." Remus Mumbled returning to his normal level.

"But I think Mary is right, you do not care!" Astari told him, she couldn't stay there anymore. "I think we should just… move on with our lives, and try to be friends."

"Alright, can I just say one thing?"

"Sure?" Astari voice was shaking.

"I do with all my heart love you." He told her as he headed to the castle again.

Astari stood there tears were threatening to come down her face, she barely spoke "I love you too!" though he had not heard it, as she made a break towards the castle. Running past everyone whose head turned down to the shore to find the Missing Beater walking to the shore of the Black Lake.

"Guys go on ahead will catch up." Lily told the rest of the people, "Except you!" Lily grabbed Alice by the arm "You go find Astari."

"Here this might be easier," James told them as he pulled a piece paper out of his back pocket, "'_I solemnly that I am up to no good!' _here that might be easier." He looked at the Map, "She is in the Room Of Requirement. Ok the way you get there is you go to the seventh floor and you know that Tapestry with the Trolls learning how to dance it is right across from that. Pace In front of there three times saying like 'where is Astari' and She should be there."

"Wow You know a lot about this!" Lily told him.

"Thank you."

"Ok meet you in the common room!" Alice told them as she sprint off the seventh floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Room Of RequirmentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha-Ha it worked!" Alice exclaimed as she open the door, "Astari? Are you in here?"

Astari looked up from her spot, "Oh Hey Ally…"

"Well, well Looky here we have two more Snape that we can take to the Dark Lord!"

(And We all know what happens now! Yup they are Captured!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter in going to be The others and their capturing! Review and More Chocolate frogs and Butterbeers. Since we're Going to Hogsmead this Week.


	18. Chapter 18: Room Of Requirement

James and Lily continued down to the lake, perhaps Remus would talk to a fellow Marauder? Or perhaps to Lily who was, a) James' girlfriend, b) Remus' friend, c) and probably because she was Astari's best friend. They had continued to the shore where Moony sat staring over at the lake. "Hey Moony, excellent job in the game." a low voice told him.

Remus turned his head to the voice he knew it was either James or Sirius, "Thanks Prongs... you too!" His voice was depressed. "Who would have ever thought High school could be so difficult?"

Lily gently picked up a smooth stone as she watched the waves, "No one perhaps, maybe that is how it turns out?" Lily informed the werewolf. Lily turned back to were both boys stood, as she held out the stone "Here it helps to clear the mind."

Remus took a hold of the stone, "I doubt it, but it's worth a shot." He eased his arm back at an angle. James watched Lily and Remus, thinking on what to ask him, Why Astari was in tears? Why he was not heading up the castle? James had not notice the stone had been released from Moony's hand. "Like I said, it was worth a shot... so why are you two down here?"

Lily's eye turned to James who was standing there his face seemed to be on the subject, "James?"

"Huh?" James asked.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Mate are you alright?" Remus asked facing James.

James stood there, " Yeah I was just thinking. Why was Astari upset when she entered the castle?"

Remus ran his hands through his hair, Lily eyes sighed at the action James had done when he was nervous. Sirius was also accustomed to action while thinking on potion essays, Peter was the one that was more of nail chewer. "Astari is most likely crying from the argument. She was emotional..."

"Sorry Moony no need to be technical." James remind him.

"I guess, It is finally over she broke it off..." Lily looked over to James, each sitting on either side of Remus. "She said that _Mary_ was right that I don't care about anyone."

Lily's eyes narrowed, _Mary_ has been acting strange for awhile. What has been part _Mary's_ new routine, drinking out of the that weird bottle, "_Accio Mary's Water bottle!_" (Yes Nicole is going to use Mary's water bottle) with that said as drinking container had soared down to the lake. She unscrewed the top.

"Lily do you think it is a good idea of getting a drink now?" James asked.

Lily turned to him shocked, "No I am inconsiderated! I have a hunch though..." She took the cap off as she lifted it to her nose, "Remus, James smell that!" She told them she knew that smell anywhere!

Remus leant his nose close to the container, "No couldn't be?"

"Polyjuice Potion!" Lily and Jame spoke together. No one had to say another word, as the three sprinted up the steps of the castle Lily was in front of the two Marauders."So that's why that name Nicole had been Showing up on the Marauders' Map lately. It wasn't because it was a first year asking Questions. But The impostor! Damn Lily I knew were fast but not this fast...slow down!" James took a glace other to Remus, "Moony's going to die from a Heart attack if you don't."

"How about you two speed up I only jogging at 25%."

"Twenty-five-percent-Lily-you-have-got-to-be-kidding?" Moony stated as they on the next set of stairs.

James stopped as he grabbed Remus' arm, "Moony follow me we are going to get to the Room of Requirement before her without breaking a sweat!"

"Huh? How Prongs?" That statement cause him to get smacked on the back of his head. "Ow! James that hurt!"

"Shesh I excepted those statements from Wormtail but not from you!" James pulled out the Map, "And_ you_ called yourself a Marauder! Follow me..." James said as he pulled him over to one passages by the ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lily Running XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily continued up the steps as she turned her head, to see no James or Remus behind her. She knew Remus would be far behind, but James. '**_Huh? I thought James would at least be able to keep up! Oh well... He is going to be in for a little surprise tomorrow morning._**' Lily continued on her way, with a small smile on her face. She decided to slow down as made it to the final step. She looked onto the wall, '**_OK what did James say, the tapestry of the trolls learning to dance._**'

Lily turned the next corridor to see no one but the two missing Marauders. "Well, well what took you so long my majestic Lily-flower?" James asked through his smirked as she came closer.

"But you... I.... er.... running, you... about?" Lily told him as she scratched her head. "How could have passed me?"

"That is our little secret." James told her as he slung his arm around Remus who was supporting the same Mischievous grin that Jame was wearing.

James started to pace in front of the blank wall. "Prongs are you sure they are still in there?" Remus asked looking at the Map.

"Yeah why?" He told him.

"Because what if they are they're not alone!" Lily held her breath only to see James speed up on his pace. A door had appeared out of the wall Remus flung the door wide open as James ran next followed by Lily. as soon as they walked in the door had shut. "Guys I have a bad feeling..."

Siruis came running in behind, "Hey guys whats up?"

"Padfoot you followed us?" James asked him through his gritted teeth.

Sirius shrugged, "Well Lily..."

"Ugh! James come on Remus take Sirius look on that other side." Lily told them as she pulled James with her. As She turned the corner, "Tomorrow you and I are going for a run and I don't care for your excuses..." She told him as she pulled out her wand, "_Lumos"_

James smiled at her he could not help but smile at her. As he intertwined their hands together, "Ok hey do you have a feeling that were not alone?"

"Sort of why do you ask?"

"I can feel Chills down my back..."

"Maybe it is one the ghost."

"No it can't be even they do not know about this room!" James informed her.

Lily merely shrugged as they continued, "Aww!" One voice from the shadows spoke. "It seems that the Potter Pure-blood heritage spoiled by this ickle mudblood... and to think I thought you were handsome." As a female around the age of 17 possibly 18 walked into view.

"Bellatrix!" James snarled, Lily could tell that he would kill Bellatrix if it came to that choice.

"Now, now Trixie we mustn't forget the Dark Lord needs the blood traitor and the filthy Mudblood." Nicole remind Bellatrix as she too step to the aid.

"If the Voldermort needed us so bad why didn't he just come for us?" James asked his hand ready at his wand.

"Why isn't it obvious? To ask you to change sides... to gain Dumbledore's trust so we can overthrow the wizarding world from the inside... out!"Lily pulled her wand down enough to tell James was about to Explode, "_Stupefy!"_ Was all that came out of Lily mouth, before a small war was being placed between the four.

"LILY GO FIND MOONY AND PADFOOT I CAN HOLD THE TWO OFF UNTIL THEN!" James had shout over the number of spell.

Lily looked over to him it was true the two would not be able to hold the spells that the Death eaters could have possibly learned, Lily had turned to running before "STOP HER!"

"_CRUCIO!_" James turned to Lily as knelt next to her screaming body.

"_Expelliarmus!" _was James heard As Nicole's wand went flying out of her hand.

"Moony good to see and you too Pad!"

"We could let you have all the fun now!" Moony told him as he threw another spell towards Bella.

"Oh look my darling cousin.... This is going to be excellent!" Sirius told James.

Lily Stirred in James' arms, "Ow... I have to go find," Lily notice the shaggy hair Sirius in front of her as well the Ponytailed Remus also. "Um... Professor Dumbledore?"

"I think that is a good idea... I'll stay behind to help these guys." James told her as he brought her up to her feet. Lily started sprinting down the hall to the door, "So which one of you are first!"

"Well Potter, The odds do seem fair... though fairness is not your style." Snape spoke as he slyly struted from the shadows. "Now where's your little Mudblood sweetheart?"

"No where you need to know!" Remus shout over to him, "How about you keep your Long-nosed, and greasy hair-self out of this!"

"Settle down Half-breed..." Nicole told him as she grabbed a hold his arm, "I knew there was a reason I liked you! Oh well I never know." She told him as she pressed down on his pressure point causing him to fall on the floor. With this Snape threw a curse to James as he made blood slip from his face and Bellatrix did the same to Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( On The Way To Dumbledore's Office)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily sprinted down the hall she didn't care how many people she knocked down though she was _pretty_ sure one was Kiely by the way she couldn't move until Kiely walked in front of her, "OK Lily where's the Fire?"

"Need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

"I do not think it is possibly that important!"

"You do think a Death eater Attack isn't important?"

"Let's go!" Kiely stated as she followed Lily, or leasted tried. '_Bloody freaking hell ! that girl is damn dog fast!_' They turned a corn where they stopped at the gargoyle statue, "Oh shit... I forgot the Password!"

Lily looked over to her sister, "I guess we are going to have to guess!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there you go, So Hit the Button and Review! You can suggest any Hogwarts Candy for the Password.**

**~FarmQueen  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Candy for password,& my SS

_** I know it has been like forever but we can blame my English teacher. had us work on short stories and mine is at the end of this chapter. Now I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Kiely, Astari, and Jasmine.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXX_**

Lily paced along with Kiely in front of the Gargoyle try to think of the previous passwords, "What have they had in common?"

"CANDY!" The two had screamed. Causing little first years to give turn to them with looks to make them look crazy.

One stop and study them before she turned to her friends, "Isn't that Jame's Girlfriend?" she asked.

"She must be off her rocker?"

"Shouldn't you be in your class?"

"Shouldn't you?" One had piped.

"No..."

"Then neither should we..."

"Ugh!"

"Painter in?" asked the small Hufflepuff girl of the group, whose black hair was in a bun. Many in the group were snickering, "Cause my Brother always says that if a girl is snapping at you that she having her period." Many Oohs broke out as the girl sat there with grin on her face.

Lily was really getting sick of these kids, "That is none of your business... Who is your brother by the way?"

Most of the girls giggled at the her question, "None of your business either," the girl shot back as the girl ooh again.

One blonded girl giggled in a dreamy voice, "It's Amos Diggory!"

Lily look back the group as the little blacked hair girl slapped the blond ponytail, "Of course your brother would know that... but listen I got a deal for you if you move along I won't have to take points away from your houses."

"Why? you can't do that...." the black head said, of course her Brother was a prefect so she knew the rules also.

"True, how about small kiss on the cheek from each of the Marauders. Except from James..."

"Wait..." the group turn to each Lily could see a little pink head girl in the group standing out of the group, there were one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight girls the pink headed girl in the group must have been Sirius little cousin Nyphamdora or as Sirius put it Tonks.... Great she would vote no cause had this thing for Remus! "No Deal," the girl with black hair stated, "All the Marauders or we won't leave!"

"Fine!" Lily plugged her ears as each of the small girls let out screeches.

"Oh maybe the shaggy head one will ask me on a date!" With that the girls went running off giggling and Squelling. Lily couldn't believe she was beat out by a group of eight hufflepuff first years. She really needed to learn how to bargain better.

Lily turned to Kiely who shook her head " What were we doing?" Kiely asked.

"Guessing the password... Umm _Whizzbees_?" Lily stated thinking of every type of candy that she could.

"Right,_ Acid Pops_?"

"_Chocolate frogs_?"

"_Licorice Wand_?"

"Here try this, _Sparkle Wands _there James' Favorite!"

"No Cigar, _Blood Pops_? Oh guess what!" Kiely Shout randomly as she just remembered something that was really important.

Lily looked over she was interested in what her sister was about to say "What? _Pet Rat_?"

"Pet rat?"

"Yes it is a new candy down at Hogsmead. Now what was it you were saying!" Lily stirring her sister back onto course.

"I just got emgaged! _Bertie Botts_"

"OMIGOSH THAT IS SO AWESOME! _Jelly Slugs_?"

"I know right! _Pop rocks_?"

"_Sherbet Lemon_? To who?"

"_Fudge Flies_? I'll tell you "

"I give up!"

"Ditto!"

"Perhaps you should try _Snickers_..." the Gargoyle had jumped aside at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, "Now shall we proceed?" he asked a they each walked up the spiralling stairs, "I believe Ms. Evans had some thing to say?" his eye peered over the top of his half-moon eye-glasses. Lily walked next to the Headmaster as she had explained the whole event to him. How Astari ran to the castle she and Remus had finished their spat, then how they had figured realized that this was all about something Mary had told them. She had left out the part about the Marauder's Map, and how they had sent Alice to go find Astari.

"Then once I had found Mary's water bottle that was in our Room I brought it down to Remus and James who were waiting at the steps and once I brought down we open it up to only find the smell of Polyjuice Potion so we found out that it was not Mary that has been in our room for the past year so we headed to the Room..." Lily caught herself there, "I mean the Astronomy tower only to ambushed and James told me to go find you but The could tell once I was down the stairs they had Apperated." Lily had finished as she took a breathe.

"I understand Miss Evans, Ms. Roguery, or should I say soon to be Mrs. Fawcett?"

"Ms. Roguery will fine for now sir..." Lily looked at her BLUSHING sister, wait Fawcett as in the Anicient Rune Professor James' professor Fawcett.

"Well could called the Order we may need Alastor Moody and the others." Dumbledore Instructed for her his eyes turned back to Lily, "Ms. Evans I am sorry but you and friends must contiune as though nothing happen as we try find your friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the long wait I have been so stress I have been writing a short story for English and I just finished it! So now you get to read it and tell me what you think kay and be completely truthful!**

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

Water flew everywhere mixing with the dark dirty protrude smelling earth. "Jasmine, repeat the drill again. No matter how humorous as it was the time was horrifying on the time." Master Nogienia stated as he had observed from the side of the old dilapidated farmhouse. Holding a ruby encrusted hilted silver Elvin sword, his yellow hands ran over the sharp blade, it seem to sing in the sunrays. SPLASH! He reverted his gaze up to the small Silver elf with the water bucket on her head, "Jasmine can you run through one simple running drill without you tripping ever moment?"

"Maybe…" The small elf squeaked as she slowly lifted the bucket with a muddy hand to reveal her turquoise blue eyes, and charcoal colored hair falling out of her Ponytail into her heart shaped face. Nogienia mouth formed into a thin line causing most of the lines on his pointy face to move in the directions. "I mean yes I believe it could be possible."

"That would be correct." Nogienia told as eyes seem to roll over the scene, "She never can keep from falling over…" She only did drill almost every day, she had figured out away to go through without tasting the moistened soil. He head shook as he saw the rusty broken buckets hang of the yoke. "I shall inform you that if you head towards the ground then the buckets will not hold up anymore." Jasmine quietly stood in her spot as she examined the tears in her dark tights. She never complained about her training, she was only in elf years 140 youth was on her side. She could never help that she was quiet or that shy was more of fighter then a sappy cleric, though Nogienia wanted her to start learning how to heal. "Shall double your running?"

Jasmine practically jumped as he spoke that he had not turned back to face her, She had walked back to the buckets which had laid on the ground. Jasmine gently pulled them over her shoulders she had not told her foster father that she had been study his most prize procession which he kept polishing. She had never seen the use of the sword, he had never used in the years she had been in his house. "I hate this running…" She whispered as she slung the buckets over her shoulder. "It's so boring over one hill then one turn never ends!"

"It's to build your Endurance." Said the wise elf as stood in front of the house his hand still clutched the sword.

"I prefer the Combat though…" She muttered under her breathe.

Nogienia shook his head as he had handed her a staff, "May I ask why?" He knew her tempter had seemed to stir thoughts.

"I fill free in the field then the running over rocks."

"Mental or the nature?"

"Mental…" Her father seemed to scoff at her statement. Jasmine only shook her head at him, he always called her a hypocrite though she never asked why.

"How about we end your ending short today?" He notice how she practically leaped at the opportunity go and fight. Just as soon as her hand touched the staff she had made out of a small branch, "But you are going to have triple the running tomorrow…" Jasmine let out a loud dog-like groan; at that last sentence he must have planned that torture! Nogienia watch her as she seem to beat, worn spots on the tree, he had wonder if she had made the tree think about to jump from the hard ground and run as if his life depended on it. Under his breath he seem to muttered, "Adopt the child they say! Having the child around would be enjoyable! Train her to have the same adventuring skills as you! You would make the prefect Father; you can't help but say yes to this little being… Your house is prefect it has all that space. Training her would be easier than those big-headed, fighters who are 210. She might even be better than those Humans above! I believe the Elders were completely incorrect." He had remembered that day oh to well; Jasmine was laid at the gate of the Village, only wrapped in a cloak made from the tree leaves. The Elders of the village made every inhabitant come to temple to decide the faint of one so young, so pure, or at least what they thought in the beginning. The Elders quietly decide that Nogienia would become her father without giving him the say in the matter, Nogienia was not please at the action the elders in the beginning he was an old man he had no time to care for a young child, over time he realized that she could be useful. Though the years have crossed by it has often been a joke of say that the elders were unintelligent. His Mouth opened as his next statement held sarcasm "Perhaps It is not too late to send her to the temple she has the most outstanding to be a Monk!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Jasmine had shout from where she had stood. She knew that he was kidding about sending her to the tempter, her father knew the first time that she would step into a temple that she burst from all the silence they had this thing about not speaking though they would chant every moment. '_Ha I would rather feed myself to the orcs then become one of though silence monks' _Jasmine thought as she struck the tree again in the spot where it had stood. She had never really knew why her father had made those jokes about sending her of to be a monk… he had practically raised to be adventurer when she had finished the all her training. Jasmine was bullseye's shot during archery practice, melee weapon fighting, and finally Cleric spells, though she had sneaked into Nogienia study to find a few simple spells for her to memorize already. Jasmine readjusted her angle of aggressively attack the tree, for some reason she could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head, staring at her for some reason she had not known.

"Jasmine, I need you to go into town for me, you must pick up herbs for your cleric training tomorrow. I believe Francis should hand them to you with no problem." Nogienia stated as he handed her a small bag of coins. "Make sure you get every herb if not it could be faintly!"

"What herbs is it that you need?" Jasmine asked she gently pocketed the coins into her cloak.

Nogienia threw his hand up at her, "Just asked for the usual herbs and when you arrive back then we will speak of their properties… Now had down to village, you are going possibly meet a new student of mine. They should not be that hard to find then head back without making a scene. Understand?" He eyes were so narrow that a speck of dirt would not be able to penetrate.

"Yes Sir… Collect the herbs quickly, meet your new Student then head back no scene should be needed." Jasmine practically repeated, throwing her cloak over her shoulder to conceal the dark green jumper which was over her dark color tights, her light chain armor over her chest. Jasmine Let the small strand of rope lose from her long midnight black hair she let the pieces of her bang fall into her face covering the Blue-ish skin. Jasmine had known the routine for entering the village try to act normal keep her face cover a possible threat could always follow her as she was in the old appearance. Once she pulled her hood up she walked the path quietly to the forest. Jasmine had always loved the forest the moss covered Maples, the sagging of the weeping willows, the scent of the pines all over came her too quickly it had been ages seen the last trip she had taken to the village.

The wind bustle through the forest making the smells more irresistible as the small rose's petals join the dance across the large Ents' face causing them to often scrunch up into an annoyed look. Ents had always lived in the forest close her home, the large wrinkled bark cover beings enjoy moving from their rooted spots Jasmine once made the mistake of climbing the being when she was younger. The result was most unpleasant she ending falling when the Ent moved swiftly knocking her onto the ground breaking her ankle. That was one thing that she was never doing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Village)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine entered the village not much had change, same old quiet streets water dripping from the pillars around each corner lights only produced by the Tavern/inn that laid into the center of the town. The town seemed to be overly quiet the only sound was the small Children running around the corners screaming. Jasmine walked to the corner where she had seen the children, she knew that the children could be screaming because they were running from the one small child who pulled the short straw in their game of tag… ROAR! '**_O.K. perhaps that was not the reason…_' She had practically screamed in her mind.**

Jasmine's stomach squirmed inside of her she was not ready. CRASH! "Me need worthy person," Screamed the being she had not seen, the fear had surrounded Jasmine in the few words. CLANK, CHIRL, CLANK! Sounded as the shattered glass hit the murky, muddy dirt covered earth possibly from the tavern's windows breaking from some type of impact. "You worthy, you funny elf." Call the being.

Jasmine wrapped the silken cloak round her heart shape face, her eyes wide with alert she could feel her heart stop for a second. She kept a slow pace into the shadows of the night as she tried not to bring the attention to her small form. Pick her feet up from the noisy ground beneath trying not to make any noise. The form of the being came into focus then, pale, rough looking green skin seem to be on the being. The height had also overcome the usual heights she had village, for once she felt short… '**_Oh why! I was making a rhetorical statement when I would prefer to be eaten by Orcs…_' **

"DWARF…we fight," The orc shouted, Jasmine continued on her way, "You deaf? Fight!"

Jasmine could feel herself being lifted off the ground by her cloak, She struggled in the binding around her body. "Let go of me," screech Jasmine.

"You, Fight!"

Jasmine squirmed in the grasp, her hair swept into her face There had to be a way out. Her father told her that she had needed to bring attention to herself. Jasmine fiddle with the small collection of binding under her chin just one tug of the tie then she could lose the orc. "Oof," Success was all Jasmine thought she scurry into the small shadows again, "So much for not drawing Attention."

A warm hand slipped around her mouth, "Keep quite we are not alone yet," The voice tickled the side of her ear; Jasmine did not mind the feeling of warmth of the person. "Mind if I ask why you are out alone?" the hand still clamped over her mouth. Jasmine mumbled into his hand her eyes narrowed she did not wish to be overpowered. "Oh that very… Ouch why did you just bite me," the hand disappeared from her mouth, furry raced through her body. Jasmine spun quick as lighting on the ball of her foot to face the being holing her in that spot. Jasmine could not help but just stare at the being; she had not known the silver elf that stood examining the red fluid starting in his hand. His hair was dark just like her but a brown color flooded in his locks, His eyes were an emerald color and his skin was dark then own. He turned to face her, a playful smile appeared onto his face "I believe you have 'caused it to begin bleed."

"Sorry, I do not take well to being attacked from behind;" she stated the same smile hold in her own fibers, "Are you alright?"

He had shrugged, "Nothing that serious so I'll survive. I'm Tarmas Georg, may I ask for yours?" His hand extended forward.

Jasmine slowly reached toward his hand that wasn't bleed she felt nervous mostly likely she had not settle from the orc holding her by her cloak though she was a rag doll, "Jasmine Atwood… Foster daughter to Old Man Nogienia outside the mere of Elewood," She felt as though she needed to stated. '**_Pull yourself Jasmine remember retrieve the herbs then head to back to the farm… and find the new student._' Raced through her head quickly, she had to pull herself from this useless chatting. "I have to go I have finish running my errands… Do you live anywhere near the mere?"**

The small corners of Tarmas mouth curling into a wide grin, "My friend and I heading to Nogienia to complete our or actually his training. Do mind If I ask one question though?"

Jasmine her voice was trailing as she had looked over to him, "Perhaps not…"

"What class are you? Or Skill area or what the ever…"

"I am a Ranger-cleric."

"Really? That Interesting I believe my friend would be happy about that …"

Jasmine had not known the words hung with a cold icy feeling. "By any chance who is your friend?"

"Oogba the half-orc rampaging through he can smell food like you could not imagined."

Jasmine let a small whine slip her lips, "Great… I have to stop the orc."

"Half Orc he is not hard to calm just feed him and all set." Tarmas explained the smile never left his face.

Jasmine eyebrow rose at the fellow elf, "You make him sound as though he is a pet," Tarmas smile never broke in that saying, Jasmine eyed him "Perhaps I am going to be insane."

His grin only grew wider, perhaps his face would turn to glass and shatter onto the ground. Jasmine actually froze when he walk closer to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Well maybe or maybe you are falling into my charm."

Her nose scrunched at his theory, "No I believe not. What type of food does your friend prefer?"

"Rabbit…"

"Great and I did not bring my equipment." Her eye look around only to see Tarmas still showing his teeth as though it amused him, his eye seem to shine in a way she had never seen in others. He must have brought food for the journey if it happening to be long. "Would mind my asking of what you find humorous?" Tarmas quieted though his eye danced still in joy, though for his reply he only had to whistle, "Oh that real helpful…" Acid leaked into her voice.

Tarmas face her with a look as though it had said 'You-would-be-surprised!' his arm fell from her shoulders. The warmth of where his arm sat became to be attack by the bitter air. THUMP! THUD! THUMP! THUD! Came through the corner of the darken alley.

"Tarmas… you find food?" Ask a deep low voice in the beast.

"No but I found the foster daughter of Old Man Nogienia she'll take to the farm quicker then I could…"

"Oh Dwarfy O.K."

"ELF!" She had notice was not just her voice but Tarmas saying also.

Jasmine sat there as Oogba as Tarmas and Oogba started bickering though eyes stray mostly to Tarmas something about his reminded her of something. She had made herself useful as the two had quarreled in the alley something about how The Half-orc needed to learn about the different race… and how Tarmas should not use such big words. She never knew how long she had sat there with the two, only that she was not finishing the task at her hand, "If you two do not mind I will be leaving for a moment." The two had not turn to face her as they started facing each other with glares that would make ice flee from its spot. Jasmine strolled from the dim light of the alley it seemed as though she had forgotten the look of the puddles on the ground each seem shimmering as the crystal gates at entrance of the Mere, the feeling of the dry street had only lasted a moment as drops of water fell into her deep black hair, SPLUSH, SPLUSH,SPLUSH! The whip through the whole village sending chills down her spine.

Jasmine had not been through the mere since the last errand Nogienia sent her to complete, she kept on thinking about how long she had kept him waiting in the small house. Perhaps she would not be able to run any more the errands to the small village? Jasmine took one deep breath in inhaling the smelling of the scent of the Tavern all the different meals being prepared in the building, mixing with the smell the bakery just north of her position. A new scent mixed into the smells that fill her nose, the scent vomit stale in the days it had been there. Only that more than vomit filled the air but a mixture of more elves and the Half-orc filled in, the city had not often carried the smell of humans, dwarfs, Halflings, tieflings, and others the city had been a secret from years. This smell was different as though a poison flowed through the acrid smell, her stomach seem to blanch as she entered the small herbs shop the smell set her at ease. "Hello there," said one small sun elf his skin seem to be a bright gold color, his eyes were liquid honey.

"Hi I suppose to receive a bundle of herbs for old man Nogienia." I booming laughter erupted from the opposite corner of the shop.

"Crack pot old fool if you ask me!" Said the same booming voice the attitude seem to fit laughter.

The elf at the counter only seemed to roll his honey eyes, "Nogienia is a wonderful man, Kleghar." Jasmine turned to see a dwarf standing there holding on to a watering can.

"He is letting an Orc train at that school of his who knows what trouble we will be in before the Month is thru," 'Kleghar' spat at his spot.

Jasmine let it out small mutter "Half-orc…"

The dwarf eyes squinted "What was that elf?" Jasmine just clamped her small mouth shut perhaps she had let it run to much this time.

She turned back the counter where a small bag sat. "Sorry, Miss we are rationing the herbs… we can allow you such an amount." The Elf seemed to b be caring to the small plant resting in the front of the store.

Jasmine took one step out into the raining streets of the Mere of Elewood, the rain help with the dispersing of the acrid smell, though the smell still hung in her mind. Perhaps she should head back to the alley where Tarmas and Oogba, she was actually wondering why her Father had agreed to the addition of students. A hand seem to grab her shoulder, Jasmine twisted the arm of her attacker, as a voice rang out, "OUCH! UNCLE ,UNCLE…. What the Hell? Let go," Tarmas shouted as Jasmine held his arm in that position. Jasmine did not respond only that she kept his arm behind his back as she walked him down the street. Tarmas let out a few protests as she turned to the alley where she had left the two before, Oogba only stare as she freed the poor soul that had been wailing, "Finally, I thought I was going to stuck in that position for the rest of my life!"

Jasmine only rolled her eyes at him as turned with a smile to Oogba who was sitting onto the rock. "Are you ready?" Half-Orc nodded in her direction as he had lifted from his spot. "Good… Follow me the walk will not take _that_ long possible about half an hour." She expected the Half-orc to grunt or something but it seemed as though he had not cared, his mind was distracted by the small male elf starting a conversation beside of him.

Tarmas was following close behind the two as the walk back began, Jasmine would never be able to understand the workings of the boys mind possibly involve the y-chromosome made them acted the way they had one minute think of their stomach, next fight over intelligence levels, and now acting as though nothing had happening, and they say girls start drama… "That reasonable," grunt the overgrown being, his footsteps beat against the ground THUMP, THUD, THUMP, THUD, THUMP, THUD! Was the sound of his steps were strong then weak as though he was limping even when she first met him, he was making the same sound of steps.

"No need to be rude but may I ask are you limping?" Jasmine asked as she stopped in front of the abnormally large humanoid.

The fuzzy bushes for eyebrows that laid on the face the orc scrunched to together, "Me fight with older members of clan! Me not strong to face them, I injury bad." Jasmine watched the orc patting the side of his leg and arm, "I not share same view as others half-orcs in the village, me nicer! Others think I am push over since I small in village," Jasmine scan the orc trying to understand the wording of the being. Tarmas only stood in his spot as if knowing what was going to be said next, "I protect little friend here from other members who hurt him…" Tarmas ears seem to pinken at the statement, "But I throw out of the village but it worth it me keep friend! Me got two new friends!" Jasmine only saw two arms pulled around her waist as her feet were lifted off the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Master Nogienia's house) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio had finally made it back to the house Jasmine actually was about to rip Oogba's Head off from the annoying question he had been asking all the way from the end of the village to the small cottage. Her temper seem to be showing through her blue skin, she could only think that boys had motor mouths Oogba had kept talking every time she had gone to answer any of his poorly worded question his mouth shot out six more. Jasmine turned to Tarmas who was just bragging behind them, "Does he do these often?" Jasmine asked her thumb jerked over to the half-orc.

Tarmas nodded his eyes seem to linger as he moved his head, Master Nogienia sat on the old bucket Jasmine had left on to the ground before she left for the village, "So these are the boys who are going to be staying with us… they seem fit enough, yes." Nogienia eyes seem to scan the boys like they were a new piece of cattle, "The half-orc will need some healing but nothing to serious… yes this will be fine. Now Jasmine do you have your herbs for your training."

"Yes father, they are in my bag. By what chance do these herbs produce when combined?"

"It is a remedy that will help many creatures who were poisoned by the water near the fountain that rest in the village. The smell is becoming unbearable," Nogienia look at the group gravely, as though it had been worst "Many have died in the past couple of days from the same fate. If it continues the whole village will not be able to rebuild itself. The Elders are putting all their faith into the clerics at the temple-"

"-That's good though right," Tarmas asked he had seemed confused of the fact Nogienia was going to train Jasmine, "I mean they do have more experience with matters such as this…" Jasmine watch as the boy seem stick his foot into his mouth.

Nogienia only looked at him, "It depends, most the clerics have been in the temple for glory and to be considered a high figure…" Her father turned his face still hung grim as she continued behind him leaving the two boys standing there dumbfound, "By the way you boys began your training four minutes ago, I believe have running to do…"

"What?" Oogba asked looked at the old wood elf standing in front of him.

"Take those water buckets fill them with them with the water from the river and try to not spill them." The boys looked at him as they still stood in their spot dumbfounded, "Well don't just stand there like a two babbling bundling band of Baboons get to work," Looked at the man as though in a trance as to what the old man was saying, "Ok I didn't want to do this but if I must then I must If you two aren't done by sunset I am making run triple of what Jasmine does tomorrow." The Boys only walked towards the buckets still confuse by the old man, they looked as though he was speaking in a foreign language. "Oh I have to ask… Tarmas what class are you like Fighter or paladin?"

"Cleric-druid why do ask?"

Nogienia turned with a grin on his face as walked to towards the old cottage, "You might come in useful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Three Weeks Later) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed by quick as Master Nogienia had helped Jasmine on her cleric skills, with help from Tarmas at least, even though Jasmine hated to admit it she had grown use to having Tarmas around on the farm. Oogba was the still the same as she thought of him always thinking of his stomach, grammar challenge, the usual to her at least but she grown used to having the abnormally Large (Small in Oogba's view of himself) creature he acted as though he was just an older brother to her. Still though in the few weeks she had known Tarmas he had started to get on to her nerves, he may have been perfect to everyone else Jasmine had grown to the horribly annoying side of Tarmas. Though thanks to his tutoring she, Nogienia, and Tarmas had been able to save the Village from a fate that would not be able to repay. Though some things… SPLASH! Some things never seem to change no matter who or what wants them to be different. Water flew into the air mixing with the rotten smelling soil where she had ended up same as the weeks before, but this time laughter hung in the air, "Honestly Atwood can you ever stay on your feet?" Tarmas asked his teeth gleaming with joy.

"I watch it there Georg," Jasmine barked back from underneath the bucket that hung over her head, "'Cause next time it might be you on the ground…" Jasmine slowly slide the bucket from her head

"I highly dou-…" His sentence was cut off from his face landing into the same moist soil as Jasmine sat on to his back, "Hey get off!"

"No way."

"Come on your heavy!" The silver elf grunted underneath her weight as his pathetic attempt to keep his same blue skinned face out of the mud.

Jasmine only slapped the top of his head in response, "You never tell a female they are heavy or overweight… Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She voice held a mocking tone.

"No, and beside you are not a woman."

"Oh very mature Georg!"

"Why thank you." Tarmas stated as he rest on to his arm that had sat in the rotten fish smelling soil, "You know this river mud smells."

Jasmine nodded, as the weight shifted from under her pushing her face first back to the soil, "Oy, what was that for?"

"Hey you were the one who started it." The boy had merely shrugged, turning back to the newly spilt water buckets he set onto the ground.

"Jase! Jase!" a voice called from the background, the grunts had became familiar in the few weeks, Jasmine was able to understand what the Creature had been communicating to the group, "Master need see you. He told me. Very special!"

"Great…" The word still hung in her vocabulary though icy still clung to the word, Jasmine had often hoped the word be able to freeze out of her speech to show its ugly head. Jasmine had never knew why her father had not join them down to the river as he had usual done. This had racked the nerves up in Jasmine, he father messages to many of his student never ended well... most of his students he had called to the cottage sent them running off into tears. Her father was not going to be that cruel to her she could still learn she was only 140 years old. She feet finally made their way to the swollen, dilapidated wooden door, SQUEAK! The door pulled open she had stepped through, SQUEAK!

"I see you have received my message…" Her father stated as his eyes were still trained on to the currently polished sword lying in front of him, "You might want to look into the small village of Harpers'Past, I have been hearing that the village has been experiencing issues." Nogienia only looked over to the small rag that sat next to him, "Perhaps you will find it quite…interesting…" A smile crank onto his face though his eyes only gazed at the sword.

"Perhaps so," Jasmine spoke a little confused her father seem to think nothing of her leaving. Jasmine had only turned to the door her hand had clenched the small Duskwood Bow she had laid into the corner.

Nogienia's mouth opened for one more time, "Though I have one more thing to tell you before you leave and it might be important… I would change your clothing," his finger pointed to her direction.

He did hold a point to the darkened splattered clothing she had been wear her tights had been ripped across her knees and her forest green jump was still cover with the rotten fish mud. Jasmine scurried path her aging father only to throw one last sentence over her shoulder, "Good Idea!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Ok I blieve my Short Story is horrible and Again be truthful on what you think so review for both stories please!**

**~FarmQueen**


	20. Chapter 20: Week One

**I Know** **it been forever I am ready for any virtual object you plan to virtually actack me with...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Week One with no news on what has been happening,) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily laid in her dorm thinking of how her friends were being treated how she, Jase, Frank, and well Peter but he really doesn't count... "Hehe Charlie stop that we will get to candy mountian... No I don't like that rope bridge, I'm a witch I can't conjure up one! come on to Candy Mountain we Head," Lily turned onto her bed to face Jase who was fast asleep on the couch near the fire in Lily's room, "No Charlie I don't know where your Kidney is or mine...Hey I have one question where did you place my kidney?"

Lily only rose her eyebrow at the sleeping girl, '_**I have weird friends**_,' Lily knew Jase had always talked in her sleep and all every dream she had the previous night could be recorded (Jase was the Reason Lily was able to past Divination with a E though she had dropped in sixth year.) Though some we just painful to listen to often her dreams got graphic...such as boom boom with Sirius... "Perhaps I should wake her...." Lily asked herself.

"Oh look at that it's shiiiiny!" Jase mumbled.

"Hmmm.... I believe I shall," Lily voice hung deep as she tried to impersonate Elvis, perhaps she could get some more entertainment then what was already being place. "JASMINE ALISON HELEN MEGHAN- "Lily stopped to prepare for the long section, and to remember it all, "-BRIDGETTE JANE MARAGRETTE NEILSON WAKE UP!" She cried Shaking the being on the Couch. "Hmm... toughie tonight aye?" Lily pulled her wand out slowly, "I guess you leave me no choice... _Aguamenti_!"

Jase woke to the cold contact to her skin, "Pie! E equals M-C square! The Monkey's Butt's Blue what?"

"Um, Jase I have one piece of advice for you..."

"Yeah what?"

"I have one thing to say ok hun...GET SOME HELP!"

Jase only respond was, "I know that is why you love me! By the way what time is it?"

"One in the morning..."

"NIGHT!"Jase shout into her face as she ripped her pillow back. Her head shot back up , "Hey Lils by and chance do you know where you Kidney is..."

"NO!"

"Good I am not the only one..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*********~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lil-aay do we have to do this?" Jase whined as she start to literally hit her head against the wall. "And so early in the morning?"

Lily only turned to the fellow sitting next to her, "Yes, and beside since I got jumped by the Slytherins I am not going alone..."

"Then why don't you ask one of the other prefects...." Jase pleaded.

"Why Mornin' girls how are you to feeling?" Frank asked as he placed his arm both girls. " 'Cause you both look mighty fine..." Jase gave him a look, "Oh somebody is an unhappy camper!"

Jase glared toward where he stood, "What makes the mornin' so good? I am Glad I look lovely with these bags under my eyes and no I am just a bit Cranky. Which brings me back to Lily why didn't you ask one of the Prefects to do the morning patrol?"

"'Cause have you ever tried to wake prefects up? They rip your head off if you just tell them they have morning patrol on a Saturday."

The small being a the floor put her head onto her knees that were brought to her chest, "perhaps I should be a prefect..."

lily look down onto her best friend who seemed to be half asleep, "Frank you're coming with me whether you would like to or not.... Jase you can," *thud* Lily turned to see a fast asleep Jase on the floor, "Never mind... Come on Frank."

"Wait shouldn't we move her?"

"No she will be fine... just let her sleep." Frank suggested as he pulled Lily with him, "So did you get any news yet?"

Lily's only response was to shake her head, "No it has been a week I am starting to get worried." Frank patted her head as if to say it would be alright, "By the way if you and Alice have a daughter do not give her a long middle name or Names-"

"Why?"

"Who in their right mind give their daughter 'Alison Helen Meghan Bridgette Jane Maragrette' as a middle name?" (A/N: And there are kids who have more then one middle name, trust me mine are _'Madiltlee Sara Jane' _)

"You mean any of the names as a middle or..."

"No all combined!"

"Ok good to hear, bye the way how do you know this name?"

"Oh it is Jase's..."

~X X X X X X X X (Great Hall breakfast) X X X X X X X X~

Lily sat with Jase and Frank as they quietly picked at their food, many students watched them for it had been days since they had seen what happen to the boys and Astari, and Alice. Jase did not really mind what many were saying about the three possibly forming a separate group, she had been planning on breaking it off with Sirius, though she had really had to informed the others on the deal. Lily had been sneaking glimpses back to Slytherins many had help in the capturing of her boyfriend and her friends. Each Slytherin she watch each held identical grins, "They think their so smug I wish I could walk right over there a wipe those smirks right off..."

"How 'bout we go with more like a breakfast meal for them... Jase what do like on you sunny side up eggs?"

"I most enjoy Ketcup. why do yo-" Her sentence was cut to Frank pulling his wand out and causing ketcup to fly over at the Slytherin table.

"On your toasted bread my friend?"

"Marmalade, as well my friend, perhaps they would enjoy blueberry syrup?"Jase joined him with the torment of the Slytherin table.

Frank laughter boomed at their sit as many join into his laughter many had not paid attention to Slytherin except for this time, "Ah Pumpkin Juice...."

"Mr. Longbottom" Called a shrill voice behind him.

"Shit..." was Frank mutter as the Punishment was being laid out in front of him as Jasmine was tucking her wand into her bag. As McGonagall continue speaking to him.

"I believe that will cause you to have two weeks of Detention starting Monday cleaning cauldrons for Professor Slughorn... and as you are experiencing with your new friends the Marauders , No magic is involved." Frank only nodded as he seemed sink lower in his seat, "But next time I pull the prank at lunch or dinner, a lot messier... but the real reason I came over was Professor Dumbledore asked me to send you four, wait where is Mr. Pettigrew?" Lily shook her head she had not seen Peter at all, "Oh well... but after your meal please head to The Hospital wing to speak with the Headmaster." with that said McGonagall had turned on her heel to head back to teachers' table.

Lily look over to Jasmine who looked to Frank which only cause them to sprint through the hallways. Not that Lily would minded if the fact was she WAS WEARING HIGH HEELED SHOES! So it caused her to be slow a little bit to her comfort. '_**Well at least they look cute... I hope they are ok I hope James is with them, I wonder who's there.**_' Frank only stop for a moment to look at her feet. "What?"

"You wore heels?" He asked as if she was retarded.

"Yes, she did and I told her that was not a good idea, but would she listen Nooo!" Jasmine stated reacting the scene with her hands.

"Fine I'll take them off for right now!"

"That would help!" Her friend informed her.

Lily sat on the floor ignoring Jase's 'Hurry up!' and Frank's rantings about 'you couldn't have waiting for the heels until everyone was back to wear them?" or something like that... she really hated them when they did this, "Lily, hurry up or we are leaving you behind!" Jase practically shouted as Lily was in the middle of stuffing her heel into Jase's bag, "Three,.... two,.... One."

"Ok I'm finished!"

"Good let's go!" Frank said as he started to push them down the hall, "Girls and their shoes." He muttered.

"Shall we Jase?" Lily asked to her best friend as she pointed back to Frank.

"We Shall!"

"You shall what?" Frank asked as each pulled back their hands, "Ow! Eek! What th- Jase put the shoe back!" Frank told her as him grab Lily's heel back, "Now when have you two been so abusive?"

"You never mock girls and their heels!" Jase warned him, "now where were we suppose going where?"

"We were suppose to be going to the Hospital Wing." Frank remind her, "Now Lily can you run?"

"Can you keep up?" Lily questioned. Jase cock her eyebrow, as Frank nodded at her question before she took off down the long corridor. Lily had missed this running she felt free until... Crash! Papers flying everywhere! "Whoops I'm so sorry...I really did- SNAPE!" Lily stuttered as she gather some papers.

"Watch out, are you some sor tof Filthy Mudblo- Oh Hello Lily..." Stated Snape past his greasy hair.

Lily help gather some his paper after her small respond of 'hi', she tried not make any other any other signs to show he was there. Lily could hear steps from behind "Lils, there you are!" Jase practically shout, "Oh... hello... Snape..."

"Neilson...Longbottom..."

Frank only scowled, "Why weren't you at Breakfast?" He gritted through teeth.

"Easy Longbottom, I decided to sleep in cause it was Saturday and I had to finish an essay due Monday. So I am Sorry that I was there in time for your Little Show..."

Jase let a laughter as she pulled her wand out she seemed to mutter something under her breath, causing Ketcup to come to her hand, "Too bad you need a little more color!" As she splattered him in ketcup causing him run pass them leaving his essay, "hold up there Snape perhaps this ketcup can do you some good..."

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at her friends, even though they were be cruel to him, she still felt sorry for him "Guys can you just leave him alone," as she spoke pick up the rest of his essay. "I'll just leave it here for him to find."

"Hey can we..." Frank began.

"Leave it alone!" Lily spat as they head back down hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Medical Wing) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three bursted through the doors of the Hospital Wing. Only see Dumbledore standing in in front of four beds Lily could see who was on two of the beds, Mary and Remus each face seem to be wet from tears as the other two were covered over their faces. Dumbledore face seemed to grim also, they approached the beds Lily notice Remus was practically hitting his legs and muttering something. ", , and Mr. Longbottom I have some depressing news I had sent the Order to go searching for friends from where they had disappeared. The information I had gathered from Ms. MacDonald and Mr. Lupin the death eaters had change their location. But in the process one Order Members Matthew Jones along with Ms. Hartia has been killed."

"It's all my fault..." Remus whispered. "I could have stopped it..."

Dumbledore only turned to Remus as he spoke, "You effort was enough Mr. Lupin I am sure Astari would have appreciated your effort..."

Lily and Jase turned to Remus as they sat on each side of his bed as they wrapped their arms around him, "It alright Remus, we still love you, and Astari would be doing to same if It was one of us who... um.. suffered the same fate." Jase stated as she tuck her head into his neck.

"I this feel terrible..." His voice was thick. "I am just horrible."

Mary turned to them tears in her eyes, "Remus," spoke with a muffled squeak, "This is all my fault! Don't go blaming yourself.... I am such an idiot!" Tear came down as waterfalls, "If I didn't fall for Nicole's trick, Astari would still be alive right now, and we all be here... so it is all my fault." her head was tilted down.

"Ms. Macdonald none of this you had done on purpose... now if you excuse me I must head to my office. Oh Mr. Longbottom, Professeuor McGongall wish me to inform you have Detention on Monday." Dumbldore remind them.

Remus looked over to Frank confused, "How did this happen?"

"Let just say Frank decide to play with the Slytherins food." Lily stated as she rubbed circles into Remus back.

"A true Marauder!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Preview) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I starting to write another story for Lily and James. I don't know what to call the story yet but here is just a small preview.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I search each compartment she had to be here, "Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans..... Come on it she got to be here!" I mean seriously this train is not big right! Cause I mean out of the heads we have at Hogwarts, only twenty percent of them are Red. Then you take that our seventh years only two percent of them them are red heads then which you take the finally take all the Gryffindor girls with red hair who happens to hate my guts but we wont get into that... brings you zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, one which brings us to my lovely and charmly Lily! I think I am drooling? Sweet! I'm one down stage from my previous obession stage!

"Prongsy! My best mate where have you been?" Ahhh, Padfoot I was wondering when he come ruining my day. "Still looking for that dangerously tempered Red head Evans?"

"Oui! Pourquoi?"

"Oh Mate I can only English so speak English!"

"Yes! Why?"

"Oh cause I found her!"

"Why Are we standing aroung here for Lead the Way!" Yes! Yes! Finally I can see my Lovely flower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How do you like it Sorry Again!**

**R&R**

**~FarmQueen**


	21. Chapter 21: Week 2: Flashback pt 1

Cheers I Updated! Amazing Jig alright, oh Dolphins you have to Update tomorrow! I promise I would Update to night!

And No I can't ever own Harry Potter *Sobs and runs away*

Chapter 21 (Part 1)

(Week two Missing quirky Alice, Insensitive Sirius, and sweet, sweet James)

Lily decide to move into her old dormitory with Jase and her fellow Muggle-born Mary who they have gotten back last week, where yet again to Jase's sleep talking, seriously that girl really need to stop eating before she decided to fall asleep. Lily's eye followed to Mary who was practically snuggled down in to her covers her skin looked so pale, scars covering her body, skinner than a rail, and her hair which use to be long and beautiful was now shortened to her shoulders and greasy she really deserve to be back, stuffing her food into her face as though she was pig, taking long Showers, and sleeping in so much. Though she completely refused to stay down in the Hospital wing. Lily actually was surprised that Jase's mumbling didn't awake Mary. Lily watch the out into the school court yard as the large clock ticked, every minute was to painful meaning how much closer her friends could be closer to being save or suffering the same fate as Astari. Her hand wring around the locket from James, though each time it made her miss him even more, "James..." She mumbled as she clicked the locket open too his laughing face, _**'I do miss his boyfriend oringnalnity... Valentine's day, free periods, Hogmeade trips. Hack even his old pranks.'**_

She really wished this had never happened, because if it had not happen James would either asleep dreaming or his warm arm would be wrapped around her as though a blanket as... right now? Lily whipped around to see a very shy looking Mary placing a blanket onto Lily's shoulders. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine," her voice cracked.

Mary push her legs to make a place for her to sit on the window sill, "So... is there any new changes,um you seem out there... you know nowadays." Her hands were speaking with her words."Anything you would like to say?"

"Well I... don't know, I mean- er- I just a emotionally wreck right now." Lily choked. "Why... aren't... you sleeping?"

Mary pointed her finger towards the sleeping Jase, "She she talks in hers sleeps! I missed always wake up and shouting, 'Jases yous needs to's stops!'" a smile appeared across face, "Then everyone else in the dorm chucked pillows at me..."she held a dreamy sigh, Lily could tell at that second Mary was trying to cheer her up, "ahhh, good times...goods times!"

"Okay Mary I get it..."

"Good cause I want to ask you something thats verys importants..." Mary stated "is's you's datings James Potter?" Lily nodded. "Realies?" Lily nodded again, "Since whens?"

"Um... after chirstmas break..."

"Really!" Mary squealed "How was your first Valentine's with a boyfriend?"

"Interesting..."

"Oh do tell..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Lily's flashback) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walked down to the Great Hall to see many of the schools couples sitting with each other or many males population of Hogwarts though subtract the men who were gay or bi and the many young first years. Giving_ _the female population gifts for the special occasion and then there was James who was sitting there with Siruis and Peter who recently just got dump personally I do not blame the girl Peter has started to act really Creepy. I can't fall back onto Alice because Frank decided to spend sometime _alone _time, so that left Astari yeah right off by the lake having a picnic with Remus and Jase was just sitting at the table with James, Peter,and Sirius. James looked up to see me in the doorway, He was smiling '__**okay he not forgot what day is I see,'**__ I walked down the small aisle to where James was sitting._

_"Good morning, my flower." James greeted as he kissed me, so far so good. "How did you sleep?"_

_"I slept fine..." I hung the word out, "So is there anything you have planned out for us today?"_

_James gave me a small grin he did look cute, "Um... why do you ask?" __**'And he forgot!' **_

_"Never mind," I picked at my food at that moment I noticed James' eyes were looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He obviously had no Idea of what I was talking about, better give him some clues, "What month is it?"_

_"February..."_

_"Good and what is the date?"_

_"the fourteenth? Lily what is this about..."_

_"James Bernard Potter, that one year I agree to be your girlfriend you forget what February fourteenth is..."_

_"Lily..."_

_"Oh We are so not talking!" Jase and Sirius snickered over our argument._

_"Lily..."_

_"Not talking" I placed my hand into his face._

_"Prongs this conversation is finished," Sirius stated as he took a huge gulp of his pumpkin Juice._

_"Padfoot!"_

_"I say all done!" Sirius copied my motion. I couldn't help but laugh only to stop when James tried to speak again. "What part of NOT Talking, do you not understand?" I asked._

_He gave me a small glare, "The NOT part." He told me, though his might have sounded cold but I saw the small smirk on his face._

_I didn't respond I just grab two slices of toast buttered and place Marmalade on them and then I marched out of the Great Hall with Jase quickly following behind. "You know I can't believe him, He forgot all about Valentine's Day!" I ripped out a chuck of my toast, "mwe mweally meed moo mhink nof a wank..." '__**swallow Lily'**__ "But who am i to say that, so Jase!"_

_"NO Pranking The Marauders Bad Idea, I want to _live _past eighteen thank you very much!" Jase stated. I only glared ripping more off more toast, "Lily, do you really have to be violent to the poor defenseless Toast?"_

_"Well that's Lily when she is hungray" Alice stated walking up the hall._

_"Or angry." Frank stated matter of factly._

_"Or Both," Jase Finished._

_"Hmmm, Frank I would put my galleons on both."_

_"I take James hasn't told her yet... so yeah both!"_

_"What!" I squealed._

_"It is a surprise!"_

_I only took another rip at the toast, "Again with the Toast Abuse!" Jase exclaimed._

_Alice held up a Muffin, "You want a muffin?" With that I ripped it out of her hand and dropped it onto the ground rubbing it in with my shoe, "Um you could have said no thank you..."_

_"I am going to first lesson!" I stated I started of in one direction only to come walking back, "which is?"_

_"History of Magic..." Frank told me._

_"Thanks"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Flashback interruption)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mary looked over to Lily, "So what he forgot Valentine's Day?"

"Well I thought he had let me finish!"

"Okays Continues..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (History Of Magic) XXXXX

_I tapped my pencil against the table where Me, Astari, and Jase on my other side while Alice and Frank sat in front of me, awhile James, Remus, and Sirius right behind me. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't throw damn notes at me. "What!" I hissed._

_"Your talking to me?" James asked._

_"No!" I hissed back. I turned back around only to be bonbared with three more notes, I turn myself to see two of the three Marauders whistling while staring in different directions while James gave me a sad look his hand pointed to the note that laid on my desk._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX( Flashback Interruption Again)XXXXXX_

"Oooo!" Her voice raised two octaves, "Do you still have the note?"

"Yes! Now let me finish will ya?"

"Yes," She sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Notes) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lily, __**James, **_Sirius,** Jase, ****Remus,**Astari, _**Frank, **__Alice_

_**Lily I dorry! Please talk to me!**_

_NO..._

_**Why not?**_

_Cause you do not know what Today is!_

_**James you don't Know What Today is!**_

_You dolt It is Valentine's Day!_

_**Really I had not notice *please Note the Sarcasm***_

_Sarcasm Noted Now Leave me alone!_

_**Never!**_

**Seriously he won't!**

I saw my name why was I mention?

_**Go Away Sirius!**_

**Look Cous, can just Leave her alone.**

_**Only if she let's me tell her one final thing.**_

Finally I got a hold of it! Ugh! James I can not Believe you!

_**I Know Just Hand it to Lily!**_

_What? I am Only going to open one last time so Make it good!_

_**I Love You!**_

_............._

_*****_**All Jaws Drop at the Note***

_**OOOOO**_

_Zinger!_

**What?**

**Jase Go back than Speak...**

Awww, I think I am going to Cry!

James! What Happen to being Bachelors!

**Oh Cous, You had to Pull the Love card?**

_Um... J-James, can we talk about l-later..._

_**Sure... oh we have a Quidditch practice Sunday.**_

_Thanks for the Information._

Okay Just Have One thing to say that will fix everyone up... Now Is everyone Ready?

_Go On Sirius...._

Sexy Penis!

________________________________________________________________________________

_We bursted out into laughter not that Binns had noticed. I actually loosened up on James though I was still a Little Angry at HIm._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Later That Night)XXXXXXXXXXX_

_I sat on the windowsill as the cold breeze flowed through The weather was wonderful for February, Only to get the biggest shock of my life, James Potter Gently Hovering Over my window. "James! What are you doing?"_

_"Proceeding with part one of my Valentine Gift."_

_"Was the first part giving your Girlfriend a heart attack?"_

_"No come On I'll show you...."_

**_To Be Continued...._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Two More Chapters Everyone!_**

**_FarmQueen_**


	22. Chapter 22:Week 2: Flashback pt2

***Sighs*I do not own Harry Potter, or the brigdes to the song Sweet Thing.**

**Oh After this story I am continuing to write but not a Harry Potter Fanfic. After that I might come back to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 22

_(Still Lily's story about Valentine's Day)_

_**~*~ When I picked you up for our first date baby**_

_**Well, your pretty blue eyes, they were driving my crazy**_

_**And the tiny little thought that was so amazing**_

_**Is they were looking at me**_** ~*~**

_My arms latched themselves around James as he pulled me onto his broom, "Comfortable?" I could hear him ask. I shook my head I was freezing, "Why not I think you look alright..." of course to him I seemed fine I was in tank top and pj shorts for crying out loud._

_"James' I do not have a jacket I'm going to catch a cold!"_

_"But I'll take care of you..." He smile his cute and some what innocent smile, "and I wasn't the one to tell you to come out here without a jacket." ugh he did have a point there but I am not going o tell him that why give that satisfaction. So my only reaction was point to my dorm room... anyway if I had my wand I would had summoned it but I didn't so I have go back... but I don't have to that, "Did you forget your wand?"_

_"Maybe," I mumbled as he helped me across to my window, "How'd know I forgot my wand?" I asked as crossing my room to my wonderful closet to look through my very limited amount of muggle clothes of eleven pairs of Jeans five tees two belts and four Jackets that of course my school uniforms._

_He laughed, "Easy knowing you if you have your wand you would have summoned some random jackets but seeing as you in pj's and no wand at a moments notice...."_

_"Okay James I get it..." I told him has walked out with my emerald green jacket, I walk over to my end table to pull the drawer out that held my wand. "Okay I'm ready..."_

_"Finally I swear I was going to freeze before you were finished."_

_"Shuddup." I joked as he pulled me back onto his broom as I re-latched my arms around him and placed my head into his back._

_**~*~ I held open the car door for you**_

_**Then you climbed inside and slid over**_

_**To the other side**_

_**I thought my,oh my ~*~**_

_Though this time he didn't ask if I was set as he zoom us onto the ground I swear I felt my heart stop and I mean like being some Muggle Roller coasters and when that sudden dive and you feel like your heart stops and you feel like you can't breath its like that. I snapped back once I heard him laugh at that fact I was whimpering slightly of the sudden dive. "Huh?"_

_"Wow a fellow Quidditch player who afraid of a little flying."_

_"Not of flying more like dying from dating you!" I warned him, only causing him to laugh... again._

_"Part one Finished!" He stated._

_"Part one?" I giggled._

_"Yes saved the lovely maiden from the evil holder called boredom and from the illness called I-have-a-stupid-boyfriendius." I laughed at that man he can dumb sometimes, and also be clueless oh well he's mine!_

_"Well thank you, I was looking a cure from the dangerous disease you I heard It can be fatal!"_

_James gave a playful glare, "Thanks..."_

_"Your welcome!"_

_"Come on I have to show you the actually surprise." He grabbed my Hand as We Sprinted down the hallway in Hogwarts my sneakers and his shoes tapping against the stone floor._

_**~*~ Sweet thing **_

_**The moon is high and the night is young. come on and meet **_

_**me**_

_**In the backyard under the cottonwood tree it's a good thing**_

_**And I'm wishing ~*~**_

_He took me down the path to the dungeons past the Potions classroom past a tapestry that I never seen before to stop a portrait of a bowl of fruit, "Um, wow James this is...um, special" I said very confused. "I never knew this was here, thanks for showing me..."_

_James still held my hand into his, Not that I really cared in fact I was hoping that He was planning on just wandering around, but he held his other hand to tickle the big pear in the bowl, I actually thought he was nuts again he's mine! The only thing that surprised me was the Pear Reacted to him by giggling._

_________________________________________________________________________

_(Flashback interruption!)_

"It Giggled!" Mary Shouted!

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!" Lily screamed

"Some of us are trying to sleep..." Jase Mumbled.

"Sorry Lily was tells me's abouts her's Valentine's day story withs James!"

"OOOOOO" Jase said jumping from her bed to Lily's, "Do tell I a sleep during your little adventure, what part are you at?"

"Lilys and James is's headings tos these??"

"Just listen then you'll learn." Lily sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Portrait opened to show a kitchen, I mean it was so cool I would have never know it was there I knew why I liked James! He lead me other to two house elves, "Hey guys could you get us some ice cream."_

_"Yes Mister Potter we will be back....." as they scurried off._

_I only looked over to James who pulled me too a small table, "I take it you come down here a lot?"_

_"Yeah when I need to think or hungry, you know I been coming down here lately..." He told me as he ran hand on the edge of the table._

_"Here you go Master and Mistress." the Elf told us as she place two dishes in front of us, "Enjoy!"_

_As the elf scurried away I took a bite of my Ice cream, "So you were saying?"_

_"Oh I be coming down here often?"_

_"You're that hungry huh?" I asked I said the wrong thing that time, James just shovel a Big part of his Ice cream into his mouth, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that I was trying to lighten the mood."_

_I saw him gulp down the huge spoonful of Ice cream, "Okay... ow brain freeze!" He said as he put his hand to his forehead, I laugh as he looked over to me and he also started laughing at the moment, "Well I guess I deserved that didn't I? But I was going say I was coming down here lately."_

_"Why?" I was curious actually I wanted to know the reason._

_James looked up again as he placed his hand under my chin, "Remember what I said in the note?"_

_"Oh..."_

_"You ask if we can talk about it later well it's later." He told me_

_"James, I don't know... I mean we started dating after Christmas and it seems to soon." I told him as looked into his eyes, they weren't filled with hurt or sorrow but understanding..._

_James' thumb just stroked my cheek, "I understand, I am not forcing you to do anything I was saying that is how I am feeling right now. I am not forcing you into anything, just I don't want to lose you." His hand removed itself as he grabbed more Ice cream._

_"So you came down to think of how you feel about me?" Next thing I knew I had Ice on my nose grinning James sitting in front of me._

_"YUP!"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AWWWWWWW" Mary and Jase rang into Lily's poor, poor, poor ears.

Jase grabbed Lily's shoulders, "Have you say it back? Before you know..." Lily shook her head as her head dangled to the floor, "I'm sorry..."

Lily waved it off, as their was a knock on their door, Lily walked over to the door to see Professor McGonagall standing in their doorway. "I didn't believe that you were staying here?"

"Only for tonight..."

"I see well again the Headmaster is hoping I will take you three, Mr. Lupin and down to the hospital wing we found the others." McGongall was carrying a wide smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLZ Review!

~*~*~* FarmQueen


End file.
